Dream or Not ?
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: aku tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di atas lantai yang dingin ini, perlahan mataku mulai menutup  'Apakah hidupku hanya sampai disini '   Full Sumary inside  Vampfic SasuNaru Seme!sasuke Uke!naruto OtherNaru.And Perverted!Sasu.Yaoi. RnR please..
1. The Fate Meeting

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), typo, karakter yang OOC, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru [secret] *wink*

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa? Apakah pertemuan yang ditakdirkan ini akan menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta diantara mereka berdua?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

Author note : This is my second story… Yay! *Jumps up and down around*. Maaf jika salah ketik, dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. *blushing*

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 1 : The Fate Meeting**

Author P.O.V

Malam ini malam bulan purnama.

Di sudut kota ini, terlihat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar sembilan belas tahun. Matanya yang berwarna _onyx_, dan rambut biru kehitamannya terlihat bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan.

Pundak kirinya berdarah, dan warna kulit yang biasanya putih seperti susu terlihat lebih pucat akibat kekurangan darah. Dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah, dia jatuh dan mencoba untuk berdiri kembali. Tetapi karena kekuatannya yang melemah. Dia pun terjatuh kembali di atas lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Sasuke P.O.V

'Oh sial! Pemburu _vampire_ itu tidak pernah lelah mengejarku dan memburuku! Celakanya, pandanganku mulai kabur akibat kekurangan darah.' Aku tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di atas lantai yang dingin ini.

'Apakah hidupku hanya sampai di sini?' Aku menatap langit yang kelam dengan pandangan yang kosong, perlahan akupun mulai menutup mataku.

Tiba-tiba hidungku mencium aroma yang sangat harum. Aroma _citrus_ dan _vanilla_. Tanpa sadar, aku mengubah posisi tubuhku yang semula tergeletak menjadi posisi duduk. Masih dalam keadaan duduk, ku genggam erat pedangku lalu ku buat posisi bertahan dengan pedang sebagai perisaiku.

'Aroma itu semakin dekat!' Ku dengar dengan jelas derap langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatiku, tentunya berkat kemampuan _vampire _yang kumiliki.

Oh iya maafkan atas ketidak sopananku ini. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, keturunan dari klan Uchiha, klan _vampire _ tertua di bumi ini. Umurku seratus enam puluh tahun dalam hitungan _vampire_ dan delapan belas tahun dalam sudut pandang manusia.

Kekuatanku di atas rata-rata, yah aku terbilang kuat dan juga cerdas. Mataku berwarna _onyx_, rambutku berwarna biru tua kehitaman. Tinggiku sekitar seratus tujuh puluh delapan sentimeter.

Klan Uchiha dikenal juga sebagai klan _vampire _ yang sangat menguasai elemen api dan petir. Jadi kemampuanku terletak di kedua elemen itu, selain itu akupun cukup gesit. Senjataku berupa dua pedang yang bisa disatukan maupun dipisahkan. Jika disatukan pedang itu akan berbentuk huruf X.

Cukup dengan perkenalannya. Karna tiba-tiba cahaya biru muda berbentuk 'barrier' menyelimuti area di sekitarku.

"Apa ini!" teriakku panik.

Derap langkah kaki yang tadi ku dengar akhirnya berhenti tepat didepanku. Aku pun menatap keatas berusaha melihat seperti apa sosok yang berhenti di depanku ini.

Aku mengamatinya dari bawah hingga atas. Sosok itu memakai celana panjang hitam, aksesoris rantai menghiasi saku celananya, kaos dalam berwarna orange yang tertutupi oleh jaket panjang berwarna hitam yang dia gulung sampai sikut, kulitnya yang berwarna tan terlihat sangat halus, sosok itu memakai choker di lehernya. Dan akhirnya akupun melihat wajahnya.

Dimulai dengan rambutnya, rambutnya yang pirang dan diikat pendek tampak bersinar dibawah sinar bulan, sepertinya sangat halus bila disentuh. Matanya yang biru, membuatku sangat terpana, matanya bukan sembarang warna biru. Tetapi warna biru seperti langit pada hari yang cerah, langit yang tak berawan. Terlihat bersinar karna senang dan khawatir.

Di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tiga tanda seperti _whisker_, menambah kesannya menjadi lebih animalistik, tinggi tubuhnya sekitar seratus enam puluh delapan sentimeter dan, 'Manusia yang berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun. TUNGGU! dia MANUSIA? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Ya ampun aroma darahnya menggiurkan sekali.' Seringaiku muncul, ketika aku memikirkan bagian yang terakhir.

Setelah aku selesai mengamatinya, aku tertegun heran. 'Belum pernah aku melihat manusia seindah ini.'

Dia yang menyadari aku selesai mengamatinya langsung tersenyum hangat kepadaku, dan aku merasa tubuhku seakan-akan meleleh dan bersatu dengan lantai hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

"Apakah kamu yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?" aku yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa menganggukan kepala.

Ketika dia mendapatkan jawaban, senyumpun kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Syukurlah aku menemukan orang yang tepat."

'Dia, bukan manusia biasa! Biasanya firasatku tak pernah salah.'

"Kamu... siapa?"

Dia pun menjawab sambil tersenyum senang. "Namaku…"

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao lanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

And tell me about how do you think about this story? and this chapter?

Is it bad? or good?

**Next Chapter : Naruto Uzukaze**

Please Read and Review minna san… *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like first chapter in this story… *smile*


	2. Naruto Uzukaze

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru [secret] *wink*

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

p.s : _Vampire_ dengan darah dicerita ini sama seperti manusia dengan air.

-Thank you for **Yuuchan no Haru999** yang sudah mereview

=Salam kenal juga Yuu chan… ^^ Ehehe Sanao usahain deh updetnya secepat kilat.

-Thank you for **Chary Ai TemeDobe** yang sudah mereview

=Yaap Sanao lanjutkan cerita ini. Ok deh Sanao berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk updet cepat.

**Thank**** you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR,, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao, Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

'blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

"Kamu… siapa?"

Dia menjawab sambil tersenyum senang.

"Namaku….."

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 2 : Naruto Uzukaze**

Sasuke P.O.V

"Namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzukaze. Aku akan memberitahumu selengkapnya tentangku nanti. Sekarang, kita obati dulu lukamu." Jawabnya dengan nada riang.

'Namanya Naruto? Nama yang aneh.'

Naruto duduk di samping kiriku, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas pundakku. Sinar berwarna orange lembut menyelubungi tangannya, dan perlahan-lahan lukakupun sembuh.

Aku gerakkan bahu kiriku perlahan, dan bersyukur luka dibahuku sembuh. Tetapi aku masih kekurangan banyak darah. Ku lihat tanganku yang masih pucat.

"Terimakasih." ucapku singkat.

Aku mencoba berdiri, ketika berdiri aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian kepala. Kepala terasa berdenyut-denyut, dan pandangan mataku mulai kabur. 'Mungkin ini akibat dari kehilangan banyak darah.'

"Sasuke jangan dulu berdiri. Istirahatlah sebentar," terdengar dari suara Naruto bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk kembali berdiri, dan akhirnya aku terjatuh lagi. 'Setelah ini, dia pasti berpikir aku sangat bodoh.' Akupun menantikan lantai dingin.

Tak kusangka, Naruto menahan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, sehingga aku tidak jatuh ke lantai. 'Tubuhnya hangat sekali.' Tanpa sadar aku memeluk tubuh yang hangat itu, mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

Tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya. Kepalaku tak jauh berada di atas kepalanya. Aroma _citrus_ dan _vanilla_ yang berasal dari tubuhnya sangat menghipnotisku. Aku letakkan kepalaku di atas kepalanya, tercium aroma _strawberry _yang sangat menggiurkan.

'Rambutnya benar-benar lembut dan beraroma _strawberry_. Hum _strawberry_? Apakah tidak aneh jika laki-laki menggunakan shampo beraroma _strawberry_?' Aku diam sejenak memikirkan berbagai alasan mengapa Naruto memakai shampo beraroma _strawberry_.

Setelah bosan memikirkan berbagai alasan yang ada. Aku memejamkan mataku, memfokuskan diriku pada kehangatan yang ada di dalam pelukanku ini. Rambutnya yang lembut, tubuhnya yang begitu kecil terasa pas dipelukanku. Huf, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah ingin melepasnya. Dan tampaknya Naruto mulai meleleh di dalam pelukanku. Hal yang membuatku kaget adalah ketika Naruto membalas memelukku.

Karna kehangatan tubuh Naruto, perasaanku menjadi nyaman dan hangat, walaupun suhu disekitar kami, sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

Aku mencoba mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, tetapi karna aku masih kekurangan darah. Aku mulai merasa pusing, napaskupun terengah-engah. Naruto yang menyadari ketidakwajaranku, langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajahku dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa apa?" tanyanya lembut

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. 'Aku... tersenyum? Ya ampun… seorang Uchiha tidak boleh memperlihatkan emosinya!' Tapi rasanya anak ini, dengan kehadirannya dapat membuatku merasa nyaman, dan hatiku sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan aku.

'Aneh padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya. Tetapi perasaan yang hangat yang memenuhi dadaku ini, perasaan apa ini?'

"Sasuke... kamu kehilangan banyak darah. Sebaiknya kamu meminum darahku saja."

'Mengapa dia tahu aku adalah _vampire_ ?'

"Mengapa kamu...-" Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, jari telunjuk Naruto menghentikanku.

"Sasuke, setelah kamu meminum darahku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Tapi… meminum darahmu itu…" Saat ini aku ragu-ragu, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto.

"Tidak apa apa kok Sasuke." Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku pun menyerah melihat mata birunya yang dipenuhi oleh tekad. "Baiklah…" pandanganku mulai kabur lagi, aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain meminum darah Naruto.

Aku menarik choker yang terpasang di leher Naruto agar tubuh Naruto dekat denganku, ku miringkan kepalanya ke kanan sehingga aku bisa melihat pertemuan antara leher dan pundaknya. Melihat kulitnya yang lembut itu, membuatku ingin segera menghisapnya.

Taringku yang tersembunyi mulai muncul, ku tancapkan perlahan di leher Naruto, tepat di bagian nadinya. Taringku mulai menembus kulit Naruto. Setelah itu darah Naruto yang lembut dan sangat kuat dalam hal aroma dan rasa mulai menyentuh bibirku, akupun mulai meminum darahnya yang sangat menggiurkan dan sangat membuatku ketagihan.

And Naruto open his mouth for silent scream.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Perasaan apa ya, yang tumbuh di dalam hati Sasuke? ^-^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

And tell me about how do you think about this story ? and this chapter ?

Is it bad ? or good ?

Maafkan jika pada chapter ini Sasuke terlihat sangat pervert….

Btw Sanao membuat nama Naruto Uzukaze, Uzukaze campuran dari Uzumaki dan Namikaze…^^

**Next Chapter : New Home**

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*


	3. New Home

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto… *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

p.s : _Vampire_ dengan darah dicerita ini sama seperti manusia dengan air.

-Thank you for **Micon** yang sudah mereview

= Aih, terima kasih Micon. Maaf ya chapter dua Sanao kurang maksimal. Yosh, kalo Sanao ada waktu Sanao akan meng-edit chapter dua. Mudah-mudahan chapter tiga ini lebih baik dari chapter dua.

-Thank you for **Namikaze Shiruna** yang sudah mereview

=Salam kenal juga Shiruna ^^ Yup, Sanao akan berusaha sekilat mungkin

-Thank you for **Chary Ai TemeDobe** yang sudah mereview

=Ahahaha,mungkin Sasuke juga sependapat XD Ok, Sanao coba ya di chapter ini…^^ Yup, sama-sama.

-Thank you for **Yuuchan no Haru999** yang sudah mereview

=Aduh maaf, asalnya chapter dua itu digabung dengan chapter satu. Tapi entah kenapa jadi misah. Sanao juga enggak tau [?]. Ok, Sanao coba buat chapter ini lebih panjang ^-^

-Thank you for **Kiryuu** yang sudah mereview

=Ok, Sanao usahain ya …^^

-Thank you for **mechakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview

=iya ini sudah update ko…^^

**Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Akupun mulai meminum darahnya yang sangat membuatku ketagihan.

And Naruto open his mouth for silent scream.

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 3.1 : New Home**

Sasuke P.O.V

Entah kenapa kekuatanku terasa bertambah berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya. 'Apa mungkin ini karna darah Naruto?'

Selesai meminum darahnya, ku jilati luka di lehernya seperti kucing untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka. Ku lihat wajahnya yang memucat.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Aku… sangat haus." Diapun menoleh ke arahku, sambil tersenyum lembut

"Tidak apa apa kok Sasuke." Aku yang melihat senyumnya tidak bisa menahan pipiku untuk berubah warna. Aku palingkan wajahku dari pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Oh ya Sasuke…" Akupun memandangnya. Setelah memastikan aku benar-benar memperhatikannya, diapun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Darahku sangat spesial, loh~" dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada penuh canda dan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Ketika seseorang meminum darahku atau darah klanku. Dia tidak akan dapat meminum darah orang lain lagi, dan kekuatannya akan bertambah beberapa lipat dari kekuatannya semula-…"

'Ooh, jadi perkiraanku benar tentang darah Naruto yang membuat kekutanku bertambah berlipat-lipat dari kekuatanku semula.'

"-..dan dia akan membuat perjanjian dengan kami, tanda perjanjian adalah simbol klan Uzukaze di tangan kirimu dan simbol klanmu di tangan kananmu...-" akupun mengecek kedua tanganku.

Ternyata benar terdapat simbol klan Uchiha yang berupa kipas berwarna merah dan putih di tanganku, dan sebuah simbol yang berupa naga berwarna biru di tangan kananku yang aku yakini itu adalah simbol klan Uzukaze.

"Isi dari perjanjian itu adalah ketika siapapun yang meminum darah kami, maka kekuatan mereka akan bertambah berlipat ganda dari kekuatannya yang semula tapi sebagai gantinya dia yang meminum darah kami akan menjadi pelindung kami. Jadi, Sasuke… maukah kamu menjadi ksatriaku? Maukah kamu melindungiku?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Akupun melihat matanya yang begitu biru, dan ku lihat ada harapan terpancar di mata itu.

"Tentu saja Naruto. Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu" akupun melepaskan Naruto dari pelukanku, perlahan aku beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan kehadapan Naruto yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

Aku berlutut dihadapan Naruto sambil meletakkan tangan kananku di atas dadaku, "Aku. Sasuke Uchiha. Dari klan Uchiha, bersumpah kepadamu, Naruto Uzukaze. Dari klan Uzukaze. Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu selamanya. Sampai akhir hidupku."

Naruto melihatku dengan wajah kaget, namun perlahan-lahan senyumpun mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, mari kita pulang kerumah bersama-sama…" senyumnya masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

Akupun mengangkat tubuhnya, karna Naruto sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi akibat kekurangan darah, sedangkan aku, kekuatanku bertambah. Tentu saja aku yang akan membawanya.

Ketika aku menggendongnya ala _'Bridal Style'_ Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku,

"Terimakasih Sasuke." bisiknya sangat lembut.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu kamipun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dengan posisi Naruto yang masih ku gendong dengan ala _'Bridal Style'_. Pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi menuju rumah kami. Yup untukku itu adalah rumah baru untukku tinggal.

**Chapter 3.2 : New Home part 2**

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto memberikanku sebuah peta dimana rumah baru berada. Ketika aku selesai mengingat dimana lokasi rumahnya. Naruto langsung membakar peta itu, katanya dia takut peta itu akan jatuh dan seseorang akan mengambilnya.

Sekarang Naruto tidur di pangkuanku.

"Naruto…" Akupun berbisik ke Naruto mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan mata indahnya. Matahari yang baru bersinar membuat matanya tampak mengesankan.

[Bagi _vampire_ yang meminum darah Naruto atau klannya, cahaya matahari tidak dapat membunuh mereka]

Naruto yang sekarang sudah bangun, merentangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing dan menguap. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan senang. 'Howah... Manisnya.'

"Naruto kita sudah sampai."

Aku benar-benar tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun berkat darah Naruto yang aku minum, walaupun aku menggendong Naruto semalaman dari tempat kami bertemu sampai tiba di rumah baru.

Yup darah yang membuat kekuatanku bertambah berlipat-lipat, membuat perasaanku menjadi senang, dan membuatku serasa bisa begadang selama satu minggu penuh. [?]

Kecepatankupun ikut bertambah. Aku membawa Naruto dan melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap lain dengan cepat karna aku tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana rumah baruku.

Kami sekarang berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kota tempat Naruto menemukanku. Di depan kami terdapat sebuah pohon yang besar sekali. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda sebuah rumah yang dibangun disini.

Naruto turun dari pangkuanku dan berjalan ke depan pohon tersebut, dia menekan cincin mentari yang tergantung di salah satu rantai saku celananya ke sebuah celah di pohon. Perlahan, terlihat sebuah pintu di pohon besar itu. Naruto membuka pintu itu, menggenggam tanganku lalu masuk ke dalam pohon.

Di dalam pohon sangat gelap, sampai-sampai indera _vampire_ku tidak berguna sama sekali. Naruto menepuk tangannya. Tiba-tiba api dari obor yang ada disepanjang dinding menyala [mirip markas Orochimaru], menuntun kami menuju sebuah pintu.

Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, 'Ukh, silau!' Aku segera menghalangi mataku dengan tanganku dari sinar matahari. Naruto tepat berada di belakangku, ku dengar suara pintu yang ditutup tanda Naruto menutup pintunya.

Setelah mataku mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya. Aku melihat gerbang besar yang tertutup. Dari sinipun aku dapat melihat rumah besar dua lantai, bercat putih di depanku setengah tertutupi oleh kebun dan taman.

Kebun di samping kiri rumah besar itu tampak ditumbuhi oleh tomat, wortel, dan beberapa buah seperti: apel, anggur, melon, strawberry dan lain-lain.

Disebelah kanan rumah itu terdapat taman yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa bunga, seperti bunga anyelir, lily, mawar biru, orange, kuning, merah, dan ungu. Ditengah-tengah kumpulan mawar itu terdapat sebuah bunga matahari yang berdiri tegak menghadap sang mentari. 'Aneh mengapa bunga matahari itu hanya satu?'

Disana ada rumah kaca dan sebuah kolam dengan banyak teratai diatasnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah besar itu ditumbuhi oleh pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga mekar.

Naruto kembali menekan cincin mentarinya ke alat pendeteksi yang berada di sebelah kanan gerbang tersebut. Tiba-tiba gerbang itupun terbuka. Aku dan Naruto berjalan lurus ke arah rumah besar itu. Ketika kami sampai di depan pintu besar berwarna silver. Pintu itupun terbuka, dan keluarlah seseorang. Mataku membesar melihat sosok itu.

"Ka-kamu…"

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Siapakah dia? Orang yang muncul di balik pintu?

Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya… ^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

**Next Chapter : The Reunion**

Btw, Sanao rencananya mau membuat Naruto xover dengan Monochrome Factor.

Tetapi, Sanao belum mengetik ceritanya. T.T

Nanti Sanao akan bertanya kepada para readers and reviewers siapakah yang akan berpairing dengan Naruto. Tentunya pairing yaoi *wink*.

Jadi minna san siap siap untuk memvote ok ?

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa


	4. The Reunion

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto….. *sigh*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

p.s : _Vampire_ dengan darah dicerita ini sama seperti manusia dengan air.

-Thank you for **Kiryuu** yang sudah mereview

=Yup, 'sosok itu' memang kenalan Sasuke ^^ Ehehe, maaf deh yang ini telat updatenya.

-Thank you for **Yuuchan no Haru999** yang sudah mereview

=Halo~ Ahaha, kayaknya sih enggak. Kata Sasuke, untuk dia enggak. Soalnya diakan sudah jenius. XD

-Thank you for **mechakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview

=Jawabannya ada di… chapter ini! ^^ yup, Sanao pasti buat yaoi XD

-Thank you for **Micon** yang sudah mereview

= Ya ampun, Sanao kurang teliti ^^a. Yosh, Dengan semangat masa muda Sanao akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!

-Thank you for **Uchy-san** yang sudah mereview

=Siap! *salute captain*

-Thank you for **Namikaze Shiruna** yang sudah mereview

=Ehehe, jadi malu.. *blush* Kurang panjang? Hmm.. Sanao coba panjangin deh untuk chapter selanjutnya... Sabar ya, chapter Sanao yang sekarang masih pendek-pendek... ^^

-Thank you for **Pink** yang sudah mereview

=Sanao usahakan ya ^-^

**Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Pintu itupun terbuka, dan keluarlah seseorang. Mataku membesar melihat sosok itu.

"Ka-kamu…"

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 4.1 : The Reunion**

Sasuke P.O.V

"Ka-kamu…-" aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tanpa kusadari kubuka mulutku dan berteriak di samping Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah 'sosok itu'.

"ITACHI-ANIKI!"

Aniki a.k.a Itachi langsung ketawa cengengesan ketika melihatku. Akupun mengeluarkan jurus 'Uchiha death glare!' kepada anikiku satu-satunya itu. Tak kusangka dia mengeluarkan jurus yang sama. 'Che, dasar baka aniki!'

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, diapun berkata, "Aku senang kamu masih hidup otouto."

'Masih hidup katanya? Apanya yang masih hidup! Aku hampir mati karena mencari-cari dia kesana kemari!' tampak urat-urat di dahiku

"Hnn… kau juga aniki." Aku menjawabnya dengan singkat

Kulihat Naruto berdiri disampingku dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. 'Bener-bener deh..udah tahu aura disini enggak enak gara-gara Itachi, dan suhu disekitar yang turun drastis karna _death glare_ dari dua Uchiha. Tapi kenapa dia masih pasang wajah senyum?' pikirku bingung.

'Hah~ mungkin karena Naruto yang bodoh…' aku menghela napas

"Akhirnya kalian berdua bertemu lagi"

"Iya nih, serasa reunian" jawab Itachi

'Reunian apanya!' Jerit wujud chibi-ku

"Naruto, mengapa aniki ada disini?" tanyaku penasaran

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi kepadaku.

"Loh Sasuke, memangnya kamu tidak tahu. Kakakmu kan '_knight_ ' ku juga." jawabnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Heningpun menyelimuti kami. Sampai-sampai hanya terdengar bunyi air yang memancar di kolam teratai.

"AAAAPPAaaaa!" hmm… sepertinya teriakanku bisa memecahkan sesuatu. Karena terdengar suara 'PRANG!' dari arah mansion Naruto, yah mungkin karna saking merdunya suaraku.

"Aniki, apa benar aniki '_knight_'nya Naruto… juga?" tanyaku dengan _sweatdrop_ di samping kepalaku.

"Yup, benar otouto. Aku adalah '_knight_'nya Naruto." jawab Itachi yang menampakan senyum _innocent_nya kepadaku.

"Aniki, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini!"

"Aku… aku lupa… Hehehe" aku yang mendengar jawabannya langsung mendidih. Ya, darah _vampire_ku mendidih dan sangat ingin merobek-robek _vampire_ yang ada di hadapanku ini. Asap pun muncul di atas kepalaku.

"MATI kamu ITACHI!" aku meraih kedua pedangku, dan mengacungkannya ke arah Itachi.

"Sasuke sudahlah… yang terpenting sekarang kamu sudah bertemu kembali dengan kakakmu." kata Naruto

Dengan wajahnya yang menyejukkan hati, entah mengapa darah _vampire_ku yang tadi mendidih ikut tersejukkan. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Otouto, maafkan aku. Tadinya aku pikir setelah bertemu tuan Naruto. Aku akan menyuratimu. Tapi… aku lupa…"

"Yup, yup… aku tahu aniki. Kamukan sudah kakek-kakek jadi maklum kalau kamu lupa. Kakek-kakekkan suka pikunan." kataku dengan nada mengejek.

"Kamu… _Little_… _DEVIL_!" Itachi menunjuk-nunjukkan senjatanya yang berupa pedang samurai ke arahku.

"Sudahlah Sasu, Tachi. Kalian ini… baru saja reunian, sudah bertengkar. Sasuke, Itachikan melakukan ini demimu juga. Buktinya sekarang kamu jauh lebih kuat dibanding yang dulu, ya kan?"

'Kalau dipikir-pikir omongan Naruto… benar juga sih… Mungkin kalau aku tidak berpisah dengan aniki, sampai sekarang aku akan tergantung padanya.'

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Sasuke/otouto."

"Hmm?"

"_Welcome to your new home_!"

Tanpa sadar aku menunjukkan senyum tulusku kepada mereka berdua.

Kamipun berjalan masuk ke rumah ini.

**Chapter 4.2 : The Reunion part 2**

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku dan Naruto bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan, lalu mengganti dengan pakaian baru.

Naruto memakai kaos lengan pendek hitam dengan celana putih selutut, rantai masih menghiasi celananya. Cincin mentarinya terlihat di salah satu rantai.

Sedangkan aku memakai kaos putih tak berlengan dengan celana cream selutut.

Untung saja, sebelum aku menggendong Naruto dan menuju ke rumah baru, aku tidak lupa dengan tasku. Tas yang berisi pakaian, makanan dan uang.

Itachi menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di mansion Naruto.

Ketika pukul setengah satu siang, kami [aku dan Itachi] menuju ruang makan, melihat Naruto sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang.

Setelah selesai, Kamipun duduk di kursi. Kursi di ruang makan ini ada delapan, dengan meja berbentuk persegi panjang.

Naruto duduk di kursi pertama, Itachi di sebelah kanannya, dan aku di sebelah kiri Naruto.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto membereskan meja, aku membawa alat-alat makan yang kotor ke dapur, dan Itachi mencucinya.

Kami bertiga duduk di ruang santai. Terdapat televisi dengan dvd, dan cd player, ps dan psp. Delapan sofa cokelat lembut disusun memutari meja bundar yang berada di tengah-tengah sofa. Di sebrang dari sofa terdapat sebuah _grand_ piano yang berdampingan dengan jendela-jendela menuju balkon.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari komik Pandora heart yang ada di tangannya ke arahku.

"Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, apa itu kebetulan atau kamu memang sedang mencariku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Itachi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku apapun yang sedang ia baca, tapi aku bisa melihat diapun mendengarkan pembicaraan aku dan Naruto, terlihat dari kepalanya yang sedikit menoleh.

"Itu kebetulan."

"Kebetulan?"

"Yup. Sebenarnya, malam itu aku keluar rumah karena aku akan mengirim naskahku lewat kantor pos untuk ceritaku selanjutnya. Sebenarnya, aku bisa mengirim naskahku lewat _internet_ tetapi koneksi _wi-fi_ dirumah ini sedang _error_ dan belum diperbaiki. Dikarenakan telah habis waktu _dead line_, terpaksa aku harus pergi ke kantor pos. Saat itu Itachi sedang tidur, jadinya aku pergi sendiri."

"Aniki, kamu malah tidur! Bukannya jagain Naruto!"

"Hey jangan salahin aku, akukan ketiduran di ruang tamu."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Itachi jangan bertengkar lagi." Setelah memastikan kami tidak bertengkar, Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sepulang dari kantor pos, aku melihat _vampire hunters_ berkeliaran. Dan tiba-tiba mencium aroma darah. Aku bukan _vampire_, tetapi ketajaman penciumanku melebihi ketajaman manusia normal, tentu saja berkat darah klanku. Karena penasaran akupun mencari sumber darah itu dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil memegangi pedangnya. Awalnya aku ragu, bahwa _vampire_ itu adalah Sasuke. Agar para _vampire hunters_ tidak menggangguku, aku memasang 'barrier' di daerah sekitarku dan Sasuke. Akupun mendekatimu dan melihat wajahmu. Aku yakin _vampire_ itu adalah kamu Sasuke." Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan mata yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tahu itu aku dari mana Naruto?"

"Tentu saja dari itachi. Itachi pernah memperlihatkan foto keluarganya kepadaku. Foto itupun sampai sekarang masih tersimpan di dompetnya."

"Benarkah itu aniki?" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Nih fotonya." Itachi menyerahkan dompet hitamnya kepadaku. Aku membuka dompet itachi dan melihat foto keluarga. Ada ayah Fugaku, bunda Mikoto, aniki Itachi dan aku Sasuke.

Foto itu diambil pada saat aku berumur sebelas tahun dan Itachi berumur enam belas tahun [menurut sudut pandang manusia].

"Aniki, punya foto yang lain?"

"Ada. Aku punya tiga." Tiga _copy_ foto yang sama.

"Aku minta satu, ya?"

"Yup."

"_Thank you_ aniki." Saat pembantaian klan Uchiha, para _vampire hunters_ membakar kompleks perumahan Uchiha agar tidak ada satupun anggota Uchiha yang selamat dari pembataian maupun dari kepungan api dan asap.

Beruntung saat itu ayah dan bunda sudah menyadari akan kedatangan _vampire hunters_, membekalkan barang-barang yang akan kami butuhkan, seperti: beberapa stel pakaian, makanan, minuman, obat-obatan, beberapa uang dan tabungan.

Kami berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari maut, sedangkan ayah dan bunda tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Mereka mati dibunuh oleh para _vampire hunters_ itu.

Setelah itu, kami hidup berpindah-pindah. Untung saja uang yang ada di tabungan Uchiha sangat banyak, sehingga cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan kami.

Setelah aku menginjak umur lima belas tahun, Itachi menghilang entah kemana. Sejak saat itu, dimulailah pencarian Itachi dan pelarian menghindari _vampire hunters_.

"Sama-sama otouto." Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya pohon besar sebelum kita masuk ke mansion ini apa?"

"Oh… itu. Pohon besar itu, _key of illusion barrier_ yang aku ciptakan untuk melindungi tempatku dari musuh, manusia ataupun _vampire_. Makanya kami mencari pekerjaan yang dapat dikerjakan secara _online_ lewat_ internet_. Ngomong-ngomong tentang _online_. Itachi, kamu pergi ke kota untuk memanggil manusia untuk membenarkan jaringan _wi-fi_." suruh Naruto.

"Baik, tuan Naruto."

"Naruto, sebenarnya pekerjaan apa yang kamu dan aniki lakukan?"

"Itachi, dia mengarang novel _horror_, sedangkan aku membuat komik dan merancang busana." jawab Naruto dengan wajah penuh senyum.

Itachipun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan, "Tuan Naruto, otouto aku pergi dulu. Jaga tuan Naruto, otout!"

"Tentu aniki." Aku melihat Itachi yang berjalan ke luar mansion dari jendela dekat piano.

"Naruto, kalau nanti manusia yang memperbaiki jaringan _wi-fi_ itu sampai kemari. Lokasi rumahmu akan ketahuan." Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa, komik Pandora heartnya ia letakkan di atas meja bundar.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, Itachi mempunyai mata sharingan, dia dapat menciptakan ilusi yang kuat. Akupun dapat merubah hutan-hutan disekeliling rumah menggunakan ilusi." Melihat aku yang masih memasang tubuh kaku, Narutopun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, Itachi akan baik-baik saja. Aku telah memasang ilusi di seluruh tubuhnya, bila dia keluar dari rumah ini, dia tidak akan dikejar-kejar _vampire hunters_."

'Bagaimana bisa, Naruto melakukannya?' seakan mengetahui yang aku tanyakan, Naruto menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku memberikan Itachi sebuah cincin bintang yang ia kaitkan di rantainya. Cincin itu mempunyai fungsi yang beragam. Pertama, cincin itu memasang ilusi dengan cepat saat _vampire_ _hunters_ ada didekat. Dapat mengaburkan indera penciuman _vampire_ lain yang berada di dekat, sehingga _vampire_ itu akan berasumsi _vampire_ yang memakai cincin itu bukan _vampire_. Dapat memanggil senjata dan jurus-jurus dengan cepat. Sebagai petunjuk lokasi dimana orang atau _vampire_ yang memakai cincin ini berada."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, membisikkan kalimat asing yang tidak pernah aku dengar, kedua tangannya dia dekatkan mirip dengan orang yang sedang berdoa. Cahaya biru berbentuk bola terlihat ditengah-tengah kedua tangan Naruto.

Setelah Naruto selesai, cahaya biru itu memudar dan muncullah sebuah cincin berbentuk bintang dan rantai. Naruto memberikan cincin dan rantai itu kepadaku.

"Kaitkanlah rantai ini di sakumu, lalu masukkan cincin itu di salah satu rantai. Bila kamu ingin mengeluarkan atau memasukkan cincin itu dari rantainya, kamu cukup berbisik nama panjangmu. Bila kamu ingin membuka ilusimu ataupun memanggil senjatamu. Pikirkan wujudnya dan pegang cincin itu, maka ilusi atau senjatamu akan keluar. Tetapi, ilusi tidak akan mempan bila terlihat oleh orang atau _vampire_ yang memakai cincin yang sama ataupun _vampire_ atau manusia yang memiliki level kekuatan yang sama ataupun lebih tinggi."

Akupun mencoba cincin ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha" kedua pedangku muncul dan ketika aku bayangkan pedang itu tidak ada. 'Poof!' pedang itupun tak ada.

'Praktis.'

Tiba-tiba aku mencium aroma darah manusia dan Itachi.

"Naruto, Aniki sudah sampai di depan pohon besar."

"Oke." Naruto memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. Perlahan-lahan hutan-hutan yang mengelilingi mansion Naruto tergantikan oleh jalan.

'Yang ini ilusi yang hebat.'

Itachi dan manusia itupun berjalan ke arah mansion.

Itachi P.O.V

'Seperti biasa ilusi Naruto, memang hebat.'

'SREEET!'

Aku menoleh ke arah kananku, dan tidak melihat apapun yang ganjil.

'Aneh, padahal tadi aku merasakan ada sesuatu di sana. Di balik semak itu.'

"Ada apa tuan Uchiha?" tanya manusia yang berdiri di samping kiriku.

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa." Kamipun berjalan menuju mansion.

Sasuke P.O.V

'Mengapa aniki berhenti. Dan menoleh ke kanan dengan alis yang mengkerut seperti itu? Tadi, ada sedikit aroma yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar sini.'

Naruto membukakan pintu dan menjelaskan kepada manusia itu tentang jaringan _wi-fi_nya yang perlu diperbaiki.

Setelah semua selesai diperbaiki. Kami bertiga mengunci pintu dan mengantarkan manusia itu sampai keluar dari hutan, curiga sesuatu akan menyerang manusia ini.

Kami kembali menuju mansion dengan berbagai canda mengenai manusia yang tadi berkunjung sampai di depan pintu mansion.

Kami bertiga tertawa sembari melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah atau mansion. Tanpa menyadari ada bahaya yang mengincar Naruto.

Dan terlihat dua mata merah bersinar dibalik semak-semak.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Bahaya apa yang mengincar naruto?

Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya… ^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

**Next Chapter : The Uzukaze Clan**

Sanao sudah mempubliskan naruto xover Monochrome Factor dengan judul

'**Monochrome Sekai'**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat itu dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

**P.s : Akira yang disin****i adalah Akira Nikaido.^^**

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa


	5. Uzukaze Clan

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, gaje, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru [secret] *wink*

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

p.s : _Vampire_ dengan darah dicerita ini sama seperti manusia dengan air

-Thank you for **ayushina** yang sudah mereview.

=Uwah… gomenasai… Habisnya entah kenapa pertemuan Sasuke dan anikinya Sanao bikin satu chapter. Dan perihal tentang panjang cerita. Hauf, kayanya Sanao masih memikirkan bagaimana cara memanjangkan cerita perchapter.

-Thank you for **Kiryuu** yang sudah mereview

=Ah, enggak sama sekali kok. Malah Sanao senang Kiryuu review terus :] Aih terimakasih ^^Oke Sanao usahakan untuk update kilatnya…

-Thank you for **Micon** yang sudah mereview

-Thank you for **QQ** yang sudah mereview

=Huum, itu sih rahasia. Nanti akan di ungkap di satu chapter kedepan ^.~

-Thank you for **mechakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview

=Ehehehe, Sanao coba ya..

-Thank you for **yuuchan no haru999** yang sudah mereview

=Aduh, maafkan Sanao… T.T

**Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Kami bertigapun tertawa sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah/mansion itu. Tanpa menyadari ada bahaya yang mengincar Naruto.

Dan terlihat dua mata merah bersinar di balik semak-semak.

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 6 : The Uzukaze Clan **

Sasuke P.O.V

Kamipun masuk ke mansion itu. Itachi menunjukkan jalan ke sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar.

'Sepertinya ini kamar tidur.' Cat temboknya berwarna biru muda. Terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _King Size_, sebuah kamar mandi, lemari berwarna coklat tua, tiga sofa biru yang membentuk lingkaran yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah meja. Di sebelah kiri dari sofa tersebut terdapat jendela, yang memperlihatkan keindahan alam di luar mansion ini.

Aku melihat Naruto di sebelah kananku, kulitnya terlihat pucat, dan pipinya pun memerah.

"Naru…-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. Naruto terjatuh, aku langsung menahan tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kiriku.

'Suhu tubuhnya panas.' Aku menggendong Naruto ala _'Bridal Style'_. Ku palingkan pandanganku dari Naruto ke arah Itachi.

"Aniki, tubuhnya Naruto panas. Bagaimana ini?" tanyaku dengan nada panik.

"Letakkan saja tuan [1] di sini otouto." Itachi menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur yang berukuran _King Size_ itu. Akupun langsung meletakkan tubuh Naruto di tempat tidurnya, Kemudian Itachi pergi ke dapur mengambil air untuk mengompres Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit, Itachi kembali membawa air. Naruto terbangun karna suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh Itachi. Setelah Itachi masuk ke kamar Naruto, entah mengapa aura disekitar Itachi berubah, taring-taringnya muncul.

'Jangan-jangan… Aniki haus! Gawat, dengan kondisi tubuh Naruto yang seperti ini...' pikirku panik. Pikiranku terputus karna suara Itachi.

"Tuan, maafkan aku. Aku tahu tuan sedang sakit. Tapi aku…-" Itachi langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku kira Naruto akan memandang Itachi dengan tatapan kecewa atau tindakan _negative_ lainnya. Tetapi Naruto malah tersenyum lembut ke arah Itachi. Aku yang melihat itu, entah mengapa merasa jengkel.

'Seharusnyakan Naruto memberikan senyuman itu hanya padaku!' Aku terkejut menyadari aku mempunyai sifat posesif seperti ini.

"Kemarilah Tachi..." Itachi perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Tapi... tuan Naruto…."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Itachi mengangkat tubuh Naruto, merubah posisi Naruto yang semula tidur menjadi duduk. Dia langsung mengarahkan taringnya ke arah leher Naruto. Aku bisa melihat taring itu menghisap darah Naruto.

'Aku tidak pernah melihat Aniki selembut ini kepada mangsanya. Mmm atau mungkin karena Naruto itu tuannya?'

Biasanya, Itachi langsung menancapkan taringnya ke leher korban-korbannya tanpa mempedulikan kondisi korban pada saat itu. Tetapi dengan Naruto, dia lakukan dengan lembut. Pertama dia jilati dulu bagian leher yang akan dia hisap lalu ia menancapkan taringnya.

Entah mengapa, hatiku benar-benar merasa panas melihat Naruto yang dihisap darahnya oleh _vampire_ lain.

'Ya sudahlah 'dia' kan aniki ku. 'Tsk..'

"Tuan aku sudah selesai." kata-kata Itachi membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Naruto yang menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban iya, langsung tertidur di tangan Itachi. Aku yang tahu Naruto sudah tidur, berteriak kepada Itachi yang beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto. [Naruto itu orangnya susah bangun tidur]

"Aniki! Kenapa aniki meminum darahnya Naruto? Apa aniki tidak tahu darah Naruto masih belum normal, masih rendah. Dan Narutopun lelah belum lagi suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Kenapa aniki malah meminum darah Naruto?"

Itachi membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku dengan nada kalemnya.

"Otouto, darah Naruto akan kembali normal dengan cepat apalagi ketika dia sedang sakit seperti ini, lebih cepat dari manusia biasa. Karna dia adalah keturunan terakhir dari klan Uzukaze. Sebuah klan manusia yang jika diminum oleh _vampire_, maka _vampire_ yang meminum darah mereka kekuatannya akan bertambah berlipat-lipat dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Karna itulah klan Uzukaze diburu oleh semua _vampire_. Lalu suatu hari, setengah dari klan Uzukaze tidak tahan melihat klannya menjadi makanan para _vampire_. Merekapun mencoba untuk memberontak. Karna itulah Ketua _vampire _yang dulu, membantai semua anggota klan Uzukaze. Ketika Ketua _vampire_ yang dulu akan membunuh Naruto. Ketua itupun dikabarkan mati, tidak diketahui alasan karna apa dia mati..."

Aku yang mendengar seluruh keluarga Naruto dibunuh kecuali dirinya, merasa sedih. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal ini terjadi, Naruto anak manusia yang '_innocent_', yang mempunyai semangat dan senyum yang menawan, mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Walaupun aku mengalami hal yang sama. Keluarga Uchiha dibantai oleh _Vampire Hunter_. Walaupun begitu, aku masih memiliki setidaknya satu keluarga yang masih hidup, Tapi Naruto… selama ini dia sendirian.

Tanpa kusadari, kakiku melangkah menuju sosok Naruto yang terbaring tidur. Tampak wajahnya yang damai. Aku membelai rambutnya, ku sisir rambut pirangnya yang lembut dengan jemari tanganku.

"Naruto aku janji aku akan menjagamu sampa aku mati."

Ku tatap wajah Itachi yang memandang sosok Naruto yang sedang tidur.

"Aniki. Kita harus melindungi Naruto dengan seluruh kekuatan kita." Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya menatapku, dan berkata, "Aku tahu itu Otouto." Itachipun menyelimuti Naruto, dan aku kembali membelai rambut Naruto.

Aku memandang langit yang sudah gelap. Terlihat bintang-bintang berkelip. Aku berbisik pelan sembari membelai rambut Naruto

"Pasti… aku akan melindungimu…."

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Dan di chapter ini setengah rahasia dari Klan Uzukage sudah terkuak tinggal setengah rahasia lagi..^^

Sanao belum sampai hati untuk mengakhiri chapter ini. Kan Sanao bikin 2 chapter ini so…enjoy..again ^^Dan di chap yang ini akan special karna ceritanya dari Naruto P.O.V

**Chapter 7.1 : Crescent Moonnight part 1**

Naruto P.O.V

Perlahan-lahan mataku terbuka. Aku melihat ke arah jendela.

'Gelap... ternyata sudah malam.' Lalu aku melihat seseorang tidur di sofa.

'Sasuke? Mengapa dia tidur disini?' Akupun membangunkannya

"Sasuke... Sasuke… bangun" perlahan-lahan Sasuke bangun, dia merentangkan tubuhnya dan menguap kecil.

"Kenapa kamu tidur disini Sasuke? Nanti kamu bisa masuk angin..."

"Humm... aku ingin bersamamu itu saja" jawabnya dengan nada yang _monotone_. Aku yang mendengar jawabannya langsung memerah. Sepertinya Sasuke melihat pipiku berubah warna, karna ketika ku melihatnya, seringai diwajahnya semakin melebar.

"Bagaimana, suhu tubuhmu? Masih panas?" dia menempelkan tangannya di atas dahiku. Aku yang menyadari kedekatan kami, langsung memalingkan wajahku kesamping dan berusaha untuk tidak menemui pandangan matanya,

"Uukh... jangan perlakukan aku kaya anak kecil dong Sasuke." Aku memasang wajah cemberut. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung tertawa kecil

"Ahahaha, Naruto kamu ini jika dibanding aku... kamu itu masih anak kecil" jemarinya mengacak-acak rambutku yang semulanya sudah acak-acakan.

"Iya.. iya… dasar kakek" ucapku kesal

"Ekh, kamu ya… anak kecil..." diapun menggelitikku. Aku yang tidak tahan memohon ampun kepadanya.

"Ahhaha, ampun Suke! Aku tidak akan mengataimu lagi."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, kulihat Itachi berjalan masuk ke kamarku.

"Tuan Naruto…-" yup Itachi memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan padahal aku sudah menyarankan dia untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan Naruto.

"-..aku senang, tuan sudah bangun. Aku bawakan makanan..." Itachi menyerahkan makanan dan minum yang sedari tadi dia bawa kepadaku.

Karna lapar aku langsung melahap habis makanan yang Itachi bawakan.

"Kamu ini, kalo makan jangan cepat-cepat!" Aku berusaha untuk mengacuhkan nasihat Sasuke.

Setelah selesai makan. Itachi meletakkan bekas makananku di meja lalu duduk dengan Sasuke di samping tempat tidurku.

Kamipun saling bercerita dan tertawa. Aku yang mendengar kisah-kisah lucu masa lalu Sasuke dan Itachi tidak kuat menahan tawa. Dan aku tidak menyangka dua _vampire_ yang berasal dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan _stoic_nya mempunyai banyak kisah lucu.

Malam ini, terasa menyenangkan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Kamipun memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan dan beranjak untuk tidur menuju kamar masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba lampu kamarku mati. Lebih tepatnya seluruh lampu di mansionku mati. Hanya sinar bulan sabit yang terang menyelinap masuk kaca kamarku.

"Aniki, kenapa tiba-tiba mati lampu begini?"

"Itu sih gara-gara tuan Naruto suka telat bayar listrik PLN" kata Itachi dengan suara _monotone_ andalannya

"Hari gini telat bayar listrik APA KATA DUNIA?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah lebaynya.

"Hush, Tachi,Suke... aku enggak suka telat bayar listrik. Aku bayar listrik tertib kok enggak pernah telat. Narutokan anak baik." Aku menunjukkan pose narsisku kepada mereka berdua.

Setelah mendengarku berkata seperti itu, mereka berdua langsung melihat ke arah lain sambil berbicara tepatnya menggerutu hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

Tak lama kemudian, aku dikagetkan oleh kaca jendela kamar yang pecah. Beberapa pecahan kaca itu mengenai kulitku, dan membuatku berdarah. Sasuke dan Itachi langsung berlari ke depanku menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai perisai.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bayangan yang berdiri di jendelaku. Bayangan itu atau sosok itu memakai jubah warna coklat yang menutupi wajahnya, hanya hidung dan mulutnya saja yang terlihat.

'Apakah dia… _assasin_?'

Sosok itupun tersenyum simpul dan berkata

"Hmmm… bau darah yang sangat harum sekali... membuatku ingin mencobanya."

'Dia ternyata adalah VAMPIRE !'

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞ [yang ini beneran bersambung^^]

Oookh! Ada _vampire_!

Wai! Naruto dalam bahaya!

Bagaimana selanjutnya? Pastinya ada di chapter selanjutnya ^^

**Next Chapter : Crescent Moon.. part 2**

Btw, tentang pembuatan rencana cerita **Naruto xover Monochrome Factor**. Sanao sudah mempubliskan cerita itu dengan judul

'**Monochrome Sekai'**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat itu dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

**P.s : Akira yang disini adalah Akira Nikaido.^^**

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa


	6. Crescent Moonnight part 2

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru [secret] *wink*

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

p.s : _Vampire_ dengan darah dicerita ini sama seperti manusia dengan air

-Thank you for **Micon** yang sudah mereview

=Arigatou... Oke deh Sanao perbaiki lagi…^^

-Thank you for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Halo Kiryuu... Terimakasih ^^… Sanao usahakan…

-Thank you for **mechakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview

=_vampire_ yang nyerang Naru ada di chapter ini. ^^ Ok..

-Thank you for **yuuchan no haru999** yang sudah mereview

=Sanao usahain deh..

**Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

'Apakah dia… _assasin_?'

Sosok itupun tersenyum simpul dan berkata

"Hmmm..bau darah yang sangat harum sekali..membuatku ingin mencobanya"

'Dia ternyata adalah _VAMPIRE _!'

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 8 : Crescent Moonnight part 2**

Sasuke P.O.V

Saat kami sedang menikmati waktu kami seperti berbincang-bincang menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik di masa lalu. Dan di saat aku dan aniki beranjak berdiri dari sofa, untuk tidur menuju kamar kami masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba lampu di mansion ini mati. Untung saja bulan sabit malam ini terang-benderang. Dan entah kenapa firasat burukku muncul. Anehnya, di saat seperti ini kami masih sempat bergurau.

Tak lama kemudian kami dikagetkan oleh kaca kamar Naruto yang tiba-tiba pecah. Beberapa pecahan kaca mengenai tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya berdarah.

'Oh.. sial.. bau darah Naruto…' untung saja klan Uchiha pandai dalam hal mengendalikan diri.

Ketika aku melihat Itachi, aku juga tahu dia mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku. Dari caranya menahan napas selama satu menit. Mataku bertemu dengan mata Itachi, dan satu hal yang sama-sama kami pikirkan yaitu 'lindungi Naruto'

Kami berdua langsung berlari kearah Naruto, dan menjadi perisainya.

Ada sebuah sosok berdiri di jendela kamar Naruto. Sosok itu memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya terkecuali hidung dan mulutnya..

'Firasat buruk ini… jangan-jangan dia….'

Sosok itupun tersenyum simpul dan berkata,

"Hmmm… bau darah yang sangat harum sekali.. membuatku ingin mencobanya."

'_VAMPIRE_ !'

Insting _vampire_ku untuk merobek-robek sosok itu semakin besar.

'Seenaknya saja dia. Takkan kubiarkan dia mendekati Naruto.'

Sesaat aku merasakan ada angin menerpa tubuhku. Kulihat _vampire_ itu berlari dengan cepat menuju arah Naruto. Aku mendengar Itachi berkata, "Sial! Dia cepat!"

Aku yang menyadari hal apa yang akan terjadi berteriak ke Naruto, "Naruto menunduk!" tapi terlambat. _Vampire_ itu melempar Naruto ke dinding berlawanan dari tempat Itachi dan aku berada. Dengan cepat dia [_vampire_] memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang ia letakkan di kedua sisi kepalanya [Naruto] dengan tangannya.

"Ukh... sakit… Lepaskan aku!" kulihat Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari dia [_vampire_]

"Berhentilah untuk memberontak. Apa kamu tidak tahu? Aku ini tidak sabaran. Tidak sabar untuk merasakan darah lezatmu mengalir masuk ke tenggorokanku." setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya _vampire_ itu menjilati leher Naruto.

Tubuh Narutopun bergetar hebat, dia memalingkan pandangannya kearah ku dan Itachi.

"Suke… Tachi…" air mata menetes dan mengalir di wajahnya, matanya memperlihatkan rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Aku yang tidak tahan melihat Naruto seperti itu langsung berlari kearah _vampire_ itu.

"Sialan!" aku meninjunya dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai dia terbang melayang menuju dinding di arah yang bersebrangan denganku. Aku berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Itachi langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menggendongnya ala '_Bridal Style'_

Aniki meletakkan tubuh Naruto yang gemetaran di atas tempat tidurnya dan berbisik pelan ke Naruto.

"Naruto… Tenanglah… aku dan Sasuke ada di sini, disampingmu... melindungimu… jadi tenanglah Naruto…" aku melihat Itachi memeluk Naruto sambil membisikkan hal-hal yang mampu menenangkan Naruto.

Akupun menghampiri Naruto dan mengecek keadaannya

'Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, mungkin karna efek dari rasa takutnya, dan terlihat memar-memar di kedua pergelangan tangannya akibat _vampire_ tadi menggenggam tangannya terlalu kencang sampai berbekas seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya Naruto tidak gemetaran seperti tadi.' Aku melihat kearah _vampire_ yang mulai berdiri kembali.

"Beraninya kamu membuat Naruto sampai seerti ini!" Tak kusangka nada bicaraku bisa sampai sedingin ini.

Ku perhatikan sosok _vampire_ itu dengan seksama, jubahnya terlepas saat tadi ku pukul, memperlihatkan bagaimana wajahnya. _Vampire_ itu adalah laki-laki yang berambut pendek dan bewarna hitam, tetapi tak sehitam rambut Itachi. Matanya sama seperti warna mataku _onyx_. Jika di lihat dari ciri-cirinya dia seperti anggota klan Uchiha. [para readers ayo tebak, siapa character ini ?^^].

'Aku tak peduli dia anggota klan Uchiha atau bukan yang pasti dia sudah menyakiti Narutoku, Naruto kami.'

Dengan pandangan yang menusuk, aku mengarahkan tangan kananku di atas cincin bintang dan berbisik, "Sasuke Uchiha." Cincin bintangku terlepas dari rantainya, segera aku masukkan cincin itu di jari manis. Setelah masuk, aku langsung memanggil senjataku.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakiti Naruto lagi, apalagi meminum darahnya!" kataku geram. Aku mengambil posisi ancang-ancang. Ku lihat dia [_vampire_] menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan jarinya.

Diapun menampilkan senyum palsunya padaku dan berkata,

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan pertarunganpun dimulai….

**Crescent Moonnight part 3**

Sasuke P.O.V

Sebelum kami bertarung,tampaknya Itachi sudah memasang 'barrier' disekitar kami, sehingga hasil kerusakan dari pertarungan tak berdampak pada ruangan sekitarnya.

Aku dan _vampire_ itupun bertarung. _Vampire_ itu memukulku, aku menghindari pukulannya dengan mengelak ke arah kiri dan berbalik melawan menggunakan pedangku.

"_Flame fire dragon_!" keluar naga api dari pedangku menuju _vampire_ itu. _Vampire_ mengeluarkan dua pedang kecil sependek belati dan memotong nagaku.

Bukan pedangnya yang memotong tetapi harimau air yang keluar dari pedangnya.

'Walaupun levelku lebih tinggi darinya, tetapi dia memiliki elemen yang termasuk elemen kelemahanku. Sial! Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa… Tidak aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti ini. Aku ada disini untuk melindungi Naruto, jadi... aku harus lebih kuat untuk melindunginya.' Ketika berpikiran seperti itu, aku terus menghindar dari serangan _vampire_.

_Vampire _itu langsung berlari mendekatiku lalu mengeluarkan tendangan sapuan kanan, aku yang tidak melihat dia mengeluarkan tendanganpun terkena, hasilnya keseimbanganku runtuh. Untungnya, dengan insting _vampire_ku, aku berhasil melakukan dua salto ke belakang, dan menghasilkan jarak yang cukup jauh, pada saat aku melakukan salto, aku berhasil menendang mengenai dagunya, terdengar bunyi 'KREK!' di ruangan. Kemudian aku langsung mengambil sikap siaga.

'Dia mengeluarkan elemen air, jika kubalas dengan elemen juga, maka aku akan kalah. Hmm.. Sepertinya beberapa saat konsentrasinya buyar,seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tampaknya staminanya habis. Pada saat kecepatannya berkurang saat itulah aku akan menyerangnya.'

_Vampire _itu membenarkan rahang bawahnya yang mengalami dislokasi [?]. Setelah itu, kamipun beradu pedang, satu pedangku dengan dua belati miliknya bertemu.

Saat ada kesempatan aku pindahkan pedangku ke tangan kiriku, saat ia mendekat aku memukulnya, ia menangkisnya dengan tangan lalu menggenggam tanganku, dan mengarahkan tendangan sabit ke arah diafragma perutku.

Aku menahannya dengan samping lutut, setelah menurunkan kaki yang menahan tendangan aku langsung menendangnya balik dengan tendangan lurus. Dia menghindar, dengan melompat ke belakang, tidak sengaja terpeleset, saat jatuh dia menopang berat tubuhnya dengan tangannya, kedua kakinya berhasil menendang ulu hati dan dadaku secara bersamaan. Aku yang sedang lengah terkena dan sedikit terlempar ke belakang.

Aku merasa sedikit mual akibat tendangan tadi. Akibat mual, aku hanya bisa menghindari semua serangannya. Kami berhenti sebentar, dan mengatur napas kami masing-masing, dia [_vampire_]pun berkata

"Heh, gerakanmu lambat sekali, hanya bisa menghindar. Kamu pasti tak berani melawanku..." nampak seringai di wajahnya.

'Ukh… sabar Sasuke.. belum saatnya untuk menyerang.' Waktupun berlalu dan sepertinya kekuatan _vampire_ itu sudah sampai pada batasnya terlihat dari kecepatannya yang semakin berkurang. Sementara aku yang menghindar tak kehabisan banyak tenaga.

'Dia melemah, saatnya untuk serangan balasan!' ku sikut perutnya tepat di bagian ulu hatinya, walaupun _vampire_ tetap saja kelemahan mereka sama seperti manusia, karna dia bukan _vampire_ darah murni.

_Vampire_ bukan berdarah murni berarti dia manusia yang dihisap oleh _vampire_ dan berubah menjadi _vampire _ataupun keturunan dari manusia yang diubah oleh v_ampire_. Mengapa menjadi _vampire_? Karna _vampire_ yang menghisap manusia itu dengan sengaja menyalurkan sel-sel _vampire_ mereka kepada korbannya dengan tujuan tertentu sehingga sang korban berubah menjadi _vampire_.

Keseimbangannya mulai runtuh. Ku sabet pedangku ke arahnya, aku arahkan ke jantungnya. Karna _vampire_ akan mati jika kita tusuk _vampire_ yang bukan berdarah murni akan langsung mati seketika. Tetapi dia sempat menghindar, dan yang terkena adalah bahu kanannya. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari lukanya.

Ku gunakan kecepatanku, dengan sekejap aku berada dibelakangnya ku pukul bahu kirinya dengan mengunakan pegangan pedangku. Terdengar bunyi krek yang berasal dari tulangnya yang patah. Ketika aku mengarahkan pedangku ke arah punggungnya belakang jantung. Dia sudah menghindar lagi, pedang dan belati saling beradu, aku pun mendorongnya sampai dia terjebak diantara tembok dan tubuhku, Ku pukul perutnya dengan tanganku.

Akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk, dengan punggungnya bersandar pada dinding dan tangan kanannya memegangi luka di perutnya. Aku yang berdiri di depannya, mengangkat pedangku hendak menusuk jantungnya .Dengan napas terengah-engah akupun berkata,

"Oh sudah menyerah begitu cepat" seringai terpasang diwajahku. "Beraninya kamu menyentuh Naruto dan ingin meminum darah Naruto. MATI kau!" Aku hunuskan pedang itu, belum sampai ke jantungnya.

"SASUKE! TIDAK! BERHENTI!"

Ku lihat Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencoba berjalan ke arahku. Karna 'barrier' masih menghalangi, dia menyuruh Itachi untuk melepaskan 'barrier'.

Ketika 'barrier' sudah di lepas. Naruto mengayunkan kakinya menujuku, lalu dia memelukku, aku yang terkejut tak menyangka Naruto akan memelukku hanya terdiam, ku dengar bisikan lembutnya yang menenangkan pikiran,

"Sasuke sudahlah... dia sudah tibak bisa bergerak lagi. Terimakasih Sasuke sudah melindungiku. Dari sini biar aku yang tangani." Narutopun melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk disamping _vampire_ itu.

"Anda kehilangan banyak darah sekali tuan _vampire_. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu." Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di kedua bahu _vampire_ itu dan cahaya berwarna orange lembut menyelubungi tangannya sama seperti ketika kami pertama bertemu. Perlahan-lahan lukanya [_vampire_] mulai menutup. Dan tulang yang patah sudah benar kembali.

"Maafkan aku... aku hanya bisa membantumu sedikit tuan _vampire_" selesai berbicara Narutopun jatuh dengan keadaan hampir pingsan, aku yang melihatnya langsung menangkap Naruto dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Itachi langsung bergerak ke tempat aku dan Naruto dan berdiri dihadapanku, pedang samurainya sudah ada di genggaman tangan kanannya dengan maksud mempertahankan kami jika _vampire_ itu akan menyerang kembali.

"Mengapa… kamu menolongku?" meskipun _vampire_ itu berbisik pelan tetapi masih tetap saja aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku menaikkan satu alisku.

"Terimakasih Suke, Tachi aku baik-baik saja." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sehingga dia bertatapan dengan _vampire_ itu.

"Mengapa kamu menolongku? Mengapa tidak kamu biarkan saja aku mati di tangannya!" _vampire_ itu berteriak ke Naruto dan menunjukkan jari-jarinya tidak sopan ke arahku. "Aku…tidak mau…-" bisik Naruto pelan

"Aku…."

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Bagaimana adegan pertarungannya ? Dikit ya pertempurannya? Pasti enggak rame T.T

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Sanao paling payah kalo disuruh buat adegan perkelahian..^^'a

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

And tell me about how do you think about this story ? and this chapter ?

Is it bad ? or good ?

**Next Chapter : New Knight and New member Family…**

Btw, my new story Naruto xover Monochrome Factor sudah dipublishkan dengan judul :

**Monochrome Sekai**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

**P.s : Akira yang disini adalah Akira Nikaido.^^**

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa minna san *wave*


	7. New Knight New Family Member

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll.

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru*wink*

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

p.s : _Vampire_ dengan darah dicerita ini sama seperti manusia dengan air

-Thank you for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Ehhehe.. Sepertinya sudah ketahuan… Yup.. tapi jangan lupakan musuhnya.. Sanao usahakan..^^

-Thank you for **yuuchan no haru999** yang sudah mereview

=Ehehe… sepertinya Naruto ooc…banget…. Mungkin karena masa lalu yang berbeda dengan Naruto _canon_, membuatnya jadi seperti ini ^^'a

-Thank you for **Micon** yang sudah mereview

=Selamat datang..^^Ehehe.. selama ini kalo Sanao pake normal p.o.v, Sanao kurang yakin Sanao bisa. Lagipula, rasanya menarik, melihat situasi menggunakan sudut pandang Sasuke, yang terkenal suka ngirit omongan XD. Ok, terima kasih atas sarannya…;D

Thank you for **Chary Ai TemeDobe** yang sudah mereview

=Ehehe, Naruto yang ini khan, angel-nya _vampire_.. XD jadinya baik… Kalau ingin Naru chan yang jahat, nanti Sanao bikin deh di fic yang berbeda tentunya…XD. Hum.. kibanaru sih gx bakal ada di fic ini, shikanaru pun tak ada T.T… Tapi nanti ada surprise pairing, itupun hanya side pairing, karena cerita sepenuhnya berada di sekitar Naruto dan Sasuke.. Hnn.. pasti dong.. The End Absolutely SasuNaru… *cheer*

-Thank you for **himawari Ichinomiya** yang sudah mereview

= Iya.. boleh kok ^^.. Sanao akan berusaha lebih baik lagi..^^ Terima kasih ya … Ah tidak kok.. Malah Sanao senang, jadinya Sanao tahu dimana letak kesalahan Sanao .. dan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi *pasang pose Lee* XD

-Thank you for **mechakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview

= Ummm..unnn.. Ehehehe..^^Yup..Tapi tenang akan ada kejutan setelah kemunculannya...

**Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

Soundtrack : Monochrome Kiss [Op Kuroshitsuji]

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

"Mengapa kamu menolongku? Mengapa tidak kamu biarkan saja aku mati di tangan dia" _vampire_ itu berteriak ke Naruto dan menunjukkan jari-jarinya tidak ke arah wajahku."Aku…tidak mau…-" bisik Naruto pelan

"Aku…."

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 9 : New Knight and New Member Family**

Sasuke P.O.V

Narutopun melanjutkan kata-kata yang sempat terpotong tadi,

"Aku tidak mau... Sasuke membunuhmu.. dan lepas kendali seperti tadi. Dan alasan yang kedua, karna sepertinya tuan _vampire_ orang.. ups.. _vampire_ yang baik." Naruto tertawa cengengesan.

Aku terkejut, 'Kok, _vampire_ yang mau bunuh dia. Dia anggap baik sih?' aku mulai meragukan Naruto, tapi setelah ku lihat matanya yang menyiratkann rasa percaya,keraguankupun menghilang.

"Sai.."

"Huh?" kebingungan tersirat di wajah Naruto.

"Namaku Sai... Humph… Kamu benar-benar manusia bodoh" katanya [_vampire_] sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Tapi dapat kulihat semburat pink yang muncul di wajahnya.

'Tskk.. Lagi-lagi..' aku mulai merasa kesal.

'Nambah lagi deh sainganku, udah aniki muncul _vampire_ lain.. Nasib.. nasib' pikirku sambil menghela napas.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, "Apa alasanmu sebenarnya datang kesini, Sai?" bergantilah wajah bingungnya [Naruto] dengan wajah serius. Sai [_vampire_ itu] langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto, tampak jelas rasa terkejut tersirat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu..-" sebelum Sai menyelasaikan kata-katanya, Naruto memotongnya, "Karna jika kamu benar-benar ingin darahku, pada saat aku terperangkap diantara tubuhmu dan lantai seharusnya kau langsung mengeluarkan taringmu dan langsung menghisap darahku, tapi kamu malah menjilati leherku dan memanas-manasi Sasuke. Apakah tujuanmu datang kesini, untuk dibunuh oleh kami?" tanya Naruto enteng.

Aku terdiam terpaku, 'Ada benarnya juga apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto.'

Ku lihat Sai. Kepalanya menunduk, tangannya mengepal disamping tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Aku…Benar, aku datang kesini dengan tujuan dibunuh oleh kalian."

"Mengapa Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ku tebak.

"Keluargaku…-" Sai menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto, pandangan matanya menerawang jauh sekali, lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "-Keluargaku dibunuh oleh _vampire_. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa keluargaku dibunuh oleh _vampire_, padahal mereka _vampire_ juga. Mungkin karena kami adalah _vampire_ bukan berdarah murni yang menjadi salah satu faktor penyebab pembunuhan keluargaku.

Entah mengapa semenjak kejadian itu. Rasa hausku pada darah manusia berkurang, dan berakhir dengan aku tidak meminum darah mereka [manusia] sama sekali. Karna itu semua _vampire_ mengucilkanku, terkadang mereka mencaci maki dan memukuliku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi kepadaku. Itu sudah terjadi sangat lama sekali, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka mulai berbuat seperti itu padaku. Karna itu akupun lari dari sana, dan saat melarikan diri aku mendengar tentangmu, dan berniat untuk mati disini."

Setelah mendengar hal itu Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, aku dan Itachi masih terdiam tanpa kata. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'Plak!' aku yang penasaran dengan suara itu, menengadahkan kepalaku. Ternyata apa yang kulihat cukup membuatku tambah terdiam. Ku lihat Naruto menampar Sai.

"Sai... aku kira kamu _vampire_ yang kuat…Tapi ternyata pemikiranku sangat salah.. Kamu hanya _vampire _lemah, aku tahu masa lalumu pahit, tapi mengapa kamu menginginkan mati. Tahukah kamu, aku. .sebenarnya sangat iri pada _vampire_.." ucap Naruto lirih.

Aku yang tak tahu mengapa Naruto merasakan hal seperti itu mencoba untuk menanyakan alasannya, "Mengapa Naruto?" Naruto memandang wajahku lalu memandang wajah Itachi, Sai, dan berakhir melihatku lagi, dengan senyum pilunya dia menjawab, "_Vampire_, hidupnya lebih lama dibandingkan dengan manusia. Aku ingin hidupku yang seperti itu, jika iya hal itu bisa terjadi pasti akan kugunakan hidupku untuk melindungi, dan menjaga orang-orang ataupun _vampire_ yang sangat kusayangi."

Entah mengapa, melihat senyumannya itu membuatku hatiku seperti diiris-iris oleh pisau. Tanpa sadar ku pegang tangan kiriku sangat keras. Mungkin akan berbekas di keesokan hari.

"Fukh... kamu benar-benar anak yang menyebalkan" kata Sai sambil tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba Sai mulai batuk-batuk dan terlihat darah segar mengalir dari sisi mulutnya. Jangan kira melihat atau mencium bau darah Sai membuatku haus, mungkin ini karna perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Kami yang meminum darahnya hanya bisa meminum darahnya seorang.

"Sai... bertahanlah." Kulihat dari sisi mataku, Naruto menghampiri Sai. Dan dia mengaktifkan kembali cahaya orange lembut di tangan kanannya, yang berarti proses penyembuhan.

Tetapi Sai, memegang tangan kanan Naruto, "Sudah cukup Naruto. Sepertinya hidupku memang hanya sampai disini " napas Sai terlihat mulai melambat.

"Sai.. Sai…TIDAK! kamu tidak boleh mati. Jika kamu kesepian ada aku, Suke dan Tachi di sisimu. Dan kamu akan tinggal disini bersama kami. Jadi kumohonnya jangan mati..." terdengar dari suaranya, Naruto sangat ingin Sai hidup.

Deg Deg DEG 'Perasaan ini lagi... Terasa sakit' tanpa sadar aku memegangi dadaku.

"Tapi... lukaku... bagaimana?"

"Karna itulah Sai... minum darahku saja.. Darahku kan dapat mengganti darahmu…"

Aku terkejut, 'Naruto menawarkan darahnya untuk di minum _vampire_ ini ?'

"Apakah kamu yakin Naruto?" Aku tidak ingin melihat Naruto menderita lagi, sepertinya sudah cukup dia menawarkan darahnya untukku dan Itachi, tapi sekarang Sai juga...

"Tidak apa-apa kok Suke." Diapun melihat ke arahku dan memperlihatkan senyum menawannya. Aku yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika Naruto sudah menetapkan keputusannya

"Ya sudahlah" kataku pasrah.

"Apa kamu benar-benar yakin Naruto?" tanya Itachi dengan nada khawatirnya,

"Yup"

"Huft... Kamu benar-benar polos…" kata Sai dengan nada sok santainya. Diapun memegang dagu Naruto, dia palingkan kepala Naruto. Lalu keluarlah taringnya [Sai], dan dia mulai meminum darah Naruto.

Lagi- lagi jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan juga hati ini masih terasa sakit. Ku pegangi dadaku meihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ketika Sai sudah selesai meminum darah Naruto. Kulihat darah keluar dari luka di leher Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto" bisik Sai kepada Naruto.

'Ukh, rasanya aku ingin menghajar dia…'.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidurnya, dan diapun duduk di situ.

"Tachi, tolong kamu obati luka Sai, dan bawakan untuk Sasuke juga."

"Baik. Sai... ikut aku sebentar." Itachi dan Sai keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menutup pintunya.

[Hati-hati disini ada 'adegan' ehem]

Narutopun melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut. Kurasakan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat.

'Tsk.. dasar jantung mulai lagi..' Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku sambil berkata

"Sasuke kemarilah…kamu juga kehilangan banyak darah, wajahmu sampai pucat seperti itu..-" dia pun tertawa kecil, aku benar-benar tak menyadari kalau wajahku pucat.

"—jadi ini giliranmu untuk meminum darahku."

"Tidak usah Naruto. Aku tidak mau kau kecapaian." aku memalingkan wajahku dari pandangan Naruto karna kutahu pipiku merona merah.

"Puh…ahahaha-.." kudengar Naruto tertawa, karna penasaran apa yang ditertawakan oleh Naruto, aku memalingkan wajahku kembali sehingga aku melihat Naruto. Ku lihat Naruto tertawa, tertawa lepas seperti tanpa beban, sepertinya sangat bahagia. Melihat Naruto senang hatiku sangat gembira.

"Sasuke, tidak apa-apa kok... aku baik-baik saja… kesini…" ku tatap matanya, matanya melihatku dengan lembut, aku sangat menyukai tatapan matanya itu, Naruto menepuk-nepuk tempat di samping dia duduk, menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya.

Akupun mendekatinya. Ku dekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Ku jilati daun telinganya, terdengar desahan lembut dari Naruto.

'Ukh, suaranya benar-benar bisa membuatku lepas kendali,' ku pegang dagunya, ku arahkan kepalanya agar aku bisa melihat matanya. Ku lihat matanya yang lembut, ku cium kedua kelopak matanya secara bergatian. Lalu akupun mencium luka di lehernya yang tadi disebabkan oleh Sai.

Aku tancapkan taringku di lehernya. Ku dekap erat tubuhnya, tercium aroma _citrus_ dan _vanilla_, kedua aroma yang sangat kusukai. Ku letakkan satu tanganku di tengkuk lehernya dan tanganku yang lain di punggungnya jadi aku benar-benar menjebaknya dengan tubuhku.

Setelah selesai meminum darahnya, aku langsung menjilati lehernya, menghapus bersih darah yang mengalir di lehernya. Kudengar dia mendesah memanggil namaku berulang-ulang.

''Okh, tidak... Benar-benar deh, aku lepas kendali seperti ini. Naruto kan masih lelah. Mendengar namaku disebut oleh Naruto seperti tadi saja sudah membuatku …. Fiuh, hormon sialan!'

Aku pun melepaskannya, tetapi aku tetap memeluk Naruto erat

"Naruto, istirahatlah" aku kecup keningnya dengan lembut,

"Terimakasih Sasuke." diapun menguap kecil dan akhirnya tertidur di pelukanku. Ku letakkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ku selimuti dia.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi dan Sai masuk ke kamar Naruto. Itachi memberi kantung es untuk luka memarku.

"Naruto kemana?" tanya Sai. Aku menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang tidur. Ku dengar Sai meng oh kan…

Naruto yang mendengar suara Sai, membuka matanya.. "Tachi, Suke kalian antarkan Sai ke kamarnya. Besok kalian tunjukan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di mansion ini. Oh ya Sai, besok ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku sudah ngantuk, aku tidur sekarang. Selamat Malam semua..."

"Selamat malam Naruto…"

Place Change

[di suatu tempat]

"Wahai pengikutku. Sebentar lagi Malam Bulan Purnama. Sebelum bulan purnama kalian harus membawa Naruto Uzukaze ke hadapanku. Dan hukuman bagi yang gagal adalah MATI. Mengerti kalian!" kata seorang lelaki berambut merah dan bermata ungu memberikan perintah kepada bawahannya. Terdengar teriakan "Baik, tuanku!" menggema di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Pertemuan ini selesai." para _vampire_ yang ada di ruangan itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Tersisalah lelaki tadi duduk di singasananya

"Ku ku ku ku, Naruto... sebentar lagi. Kau akan menjadi milikku..." kata lelaki tadi, seringaipun muncul di wajahnya yang tampan disinari sinar bulan.

Lalu kegelapan menyelimuti tempat itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah gema tawa di kegelapan.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

**Next Chapter : The Promise **

Btw, my new story Naruto xover Monochrome Factor sudah dipublishkan dengan judul :

**Monochrome Sekai**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

**P.s : Akira yang disini adalah Akira Nikaido.^^**

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

See you


	8. The Promise

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru*wink*

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

-Thank you for **mechakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview

=tadinya sih mau ada '…' tapi berhubung Naru kondisinya masih lemah [?] dan Sasuke yang enggak tegaan, jadinya 'itu'nya harus ditunda dulu, mungkin sekarang ini hanya ada sebatas 'kiss'. Sabar ya..^^

-Thank you for **Micon** yang sudah mereview

=Ya ampun Sanao kurang teliti… -. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan..*bow*. Ok, Sanao usahakan..

-Thank you for **Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka** yang sudah mereview

=Klan Naruto punya keunikan tersendiri dari klan manusia yang lain. Darah mereka selain dapat meningkatkan kekuatan berlipat-lipat ganda dari semula, juga darahnya tak berkurang [kekuatan pengganda hemoglobin] …^^ Jadinya setiap dihisap, Naru tidak akan punya penyakit anemia..

-Thankyou for **himawari Ichinomiya** yang sudah mereview

=Arigatou.. *bow*..Aaw.. lemonannya sementara ini ditunda dulu ya... Sanao usahakan…^^

-Thankyou for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Wah itu mungkin akan terungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya .. Terima kasih ^-^

Thank you for **Chary Ai TemeDobe** yang sudah mereview

=Sayang sekali mereka tak ditampilkan di cerita ini… T.T … Ahahaha..ini hukuman untuk Sasuke karna tega meninggalkan Naru [di komik asli] *evil laugh*

-Thank you for **yuuchan no haru999** yang sudah mereview

=Ahaha, dua karakter itu tidak muncul di fic ini… ^^ Mungkin orang [atau…? *hint*] akan jadi surprise yang cukup mengejutkan nanti..^^ Ehehe iya..S asuke harus extra nih, supaya enggak kecolongan Naru.. XD. Sanao usahakan…

**Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

"Naruto... sebentar lagi. Kau akan menjadi milikku..." kata lelaki tadi, seringaipun muncul di wajahnya yang tampan disinari sinar bulan.

Lalu kegelapan menyelimuti tempat itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah gema tawa di kegelapan.

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 10 : The Promise**

Sasuke P.O.V

Pagi ini terasa sangat indah dan menyejukkan. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu. Matahari sudah tersenyum cerah, dan langit biru yang tak berawan.

Aku mengawali hari ini dengan ritual pagiku [alias mandi], lalu memakai pakaian yang kusukai, kemeja garis biru, dan celana jeans hitam, aksesoris rantai menghiasi saku celana ku, ku gulung lengan kemejaku sampai sikut. Aku keluar dari kamar, menuju ruang makan.

'EEeeit... ada yang lupa...' Aku kembali kekamar dan berdiri di depan cermin merapihkan rambutku. Setelah puas dengan penampilanku. Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Jangan kira _vampire_ cuma minum darah saja, _vampire_ pun butuh makanan normal supaya dirinya normal [?].

Akupun duduk di kursi meja makan, ku lihat Sai dan Itachi menyiapkan meja makan. Setelah bertukar ucapan 'Selamat Pagi'. Sai dan Itachi duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Tak tampak sama sekali sosok Naruto di ruangan ini.

"Aniki, dimana Naruto?"

"Sepertinya masih tidur dikamarnya. Otouto, tolong bangunkan Naruto, dan sampaikan padanya sarapan pagi sudah siap. Kami sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan. Cepat-cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Naruto.

'Ukh, aku edit deh kata-kataku. Pagi ini tidak begitu cerah, karna aku belum bertemu Naruto-ku.' Sembari melangkah ku gelengkan kepalaku.

'Sejak kapan aku jadi pintar ngegombal seperti ini?' Setelah aku tiba di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Ku ketuk pintunya tiga kali, karna tak ada jawaban akupun langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Naruto. Kamu dimana?" terdengar suara air mengalir di kamar mandi.

"Di kamar mandi. Sasuke bukan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke tolong ambilkan handuk merah di tempat tidurku." Tanpa banyak bicara, aku mengambil handuk itu dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Naruto ini handuknya," ku buka pintu kamar mandi. Jantungku hampir jatuh, ketika kulihat Naruto yang berdiri menghadapku dengan kepala tertunduk seakan-akan mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya ini hanya memakai celana jeans biru tuanya. Aku menyadari pipiku mulai memanas menyaksikan pemandangan menyenangkan [?] ini.

Otakkupun mulai bekerja dengan cepat memikirkan hal yang macam-macam.. [para readers coba tebak apa yang ada di otak Sasuke sekarang? ^-^]

Naruto yang baru menyadari aku berada di situ, mengambil handuknya dari tanganku dengan cepat,

"Thank you Suke…" katanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Ketika Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dari pandanganku. Ku lihat punggungnya yang berwarna tan.

Di punggungnya terdapat luka seperti bekas cambuk dan memar. Aku terkejut melihat banyaknya luka tersebut.

"Naruto, punggungmu penuh dengan luka," bisikku pelan. Sepertinya Naruto mendengarnya, karna dia dengan cepat memakai kaus orangenya.

Sebelum, aku bertanya lebih jauh, Naruto memotongku, "Sasuke, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal ini." Wajahnya dan matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. 'Takut pada siapa?'

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu Naruto ?" Setelah aku bertanya seperti itu, tanpa sadar tubuh Naruto mulai gemetaran, mata biru indahnya mulai mengeluarkan krisatal-kristal air yang kini membasahi pipinya.

Tak kuat melihatnya seperti ini. Ku peluk erat Naruto seakan-akan jika aku melepasnya, dia akan menghilang dari hadapanku. Ku mencium aroma _strawberry_ dari rambutnya dan aroma _vanilla_ dari tubuhnya 'hum, sepertinya aroma _citrus_, aroma khas Naruto.' Aku mulai memejamkan mata.

Ku bisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan Naruto, lalu kucium dahinya. Perlahan Narutopun mulai rileks. Aku menurunkan tubuhku sehingga aku berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto, ku tatap mata biru indahnya.

"Naruto, kamu tidak sendirian. Ada aku disisimu." Dia [Naruto] memejamkan mata birunya dan membukanya kembali.

"Sudah meningan Naruto?" tanyaku lembut.

"Ya, terimakasih Suke.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama" balasku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Aku menggendongnya ala '_Bridal Style'_,

"Aku akan menggendongmu ke kamarmu," dia mengangguk perlahan. Aku turunkan dia di atas tempat tidurnya dalam posisi duduk. Ku keringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, karna kesunyian yang tak mengenakan ini, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya ke Naruto tentang hal yang tadi.

"Naruto sebenarnya…-"

"Tolong Sasuke, Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti, tidak sekarang, oke?" pintanya dengan penuh harapan.

"Oke, Naruto. Tapi ingatlah hal ini Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu disisimu. Oh ya, kata aniki. Sarapan sudah siap, yuk kita sarapan dulu." ajakku.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, menghampiriku yang sedang menaruh handuknya di tempat handuk. Lalu menggenggam tanganku dan berkata, "Sarapan Pagi!" dengan nada riangnya.

Ku lihat senyuman di wajahnya. 'Yap, the promise, only for You.. My sunshine …'

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Gomenasai, chapter yang ini pendek…~_~. Karna ulangan dan tugas sekolah yang tak bisa Sanao abaikan.. Di tambah dengan semakin mendekatnya Ujian Semester. Sanao tambah sibuk. Tapi tenang minna san, Sanao akan berusaha updet secepat yang Sanao bisa…

Oh ya, kecepatan Sanao mengupdate itu karna reviewan kalian semua. terus ya…^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

And tell me about how do you think about this story ? and this chapter ?

Is it bad ? or good ?

**Next Chapter : The Fun Activity part 1**

Btw, my new story Naruto xover Monochrome Factor sudah dipublishkan dengan judul :

**Monochrome Sekai**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

**P.s : Akira yang disini adalah Akira Nikaido.^^**

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

See you


	9. The Fun Activity

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru*wink*

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

-Thank you for **himawari Ichinomiya** yang sudah mereview

=Ehehe..^^. Yup…Sanao sudah memikirkan adegan-adegannya tenang saja..*rock lee pose*… Oh ya ?.. Terima kasih..

-Thank you for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Iya tuh, tapi tenang saja, siapa pun yang melakukan itu pada Naru. Dia akan mendapatkan balasan.. *evil laugh*. Gomen yang ini lama updatenya..-_-

-Thankyou for **kuroyuki** yang sudah mereview

= Iya nih… Soalnya… Sanao mendadak menyelesaikan chapternya jadinya pendek, lagipula dengan mendekatnya ujian semesteran [I hate this]. Howaaa..gomeeen... Ah tak apa kok…Sanao enggak marah kok ^w^ malah Sanao berterima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya.. Sanao jadi tambah semangat nih..

-Thankyou for **mechakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview

=Terima kasih atas support nya… *bow bow*

-Thank you for **yuuchan no haru999** yang sudah mereview

=Gyaaa…Gomenasai... Susah sekali untuk memanjangkan chapter..

**Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

'Yap, the promise, only for You… My sunshine …'

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 11 : The Fun Activity part 1**

Sasuke P.O.V

Ketika kami selesai sarapan pagi. Kami duduk bersantai sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Sai, maafkan aku. Aku meragukan kemampuanmu. Harus aku akui kau memang _vampire_ yang hebat." kata Naruto pada Sai sambil mengelus-elus tengkuk lehernya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Naruto."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu tahu apa akibatnya bila _vampire_ meminum darahku?"

"Ya, aku sudah diberitahu oleh Itachi dan Sasuke. Aku adalah '_knight_' mu.."

"Baiklah." Narutopun mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya, aku yang melihatnya tak dapat menahan pipiku untuk berubah warna, ketika ku melirik ke arah Itachi dan Sai merekapun melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelas dan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh mereka berdua. 'Demi Naruto juga.'

Naruto memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya dia dekatkan mirip dengan orang yang sedang berdoa. Cahaya biru berbentuk bola kecil muncul di tengah-tengah kedua tangan Naruto. Setelah cahaya biru itu menghilang. Terlihat sebuah cincin berbentuk bintang dan rantai.

"Sai ini cincinmu." Neruto menyerahkan cincin dan rantai itu kepada Sai.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sai.

"Cincin." jawab Naruto simpel.

"Aku tahu ini cincin! Maksudku, cincin ini untuk apa?"

''Kamu bisa menanyakannya kepada Itachi ataupun Sasuke. Maaf ya Sai, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, entah mengapa aku merasa lelah, aku ingin tidur sebentar. Nanti bangunkan aku untuk makan siang." setelah itu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruangan menuju ke arah kamarnya.

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai.

"Naruto baik-baik saja. Apa saja yang ingin kamu tanyakan tentang cincinmu itu Sai?" tanya Itachi.

"Sebenarnya...-" Aku tidak mendengarkan pembeciraan yang sedang berlangsung, aku hanya memandang pintu yang Naruto tutup. 'Ada apa dengan Naruto?'

Setelah sesi tanya jawab dengan Sai sudah selesai, kami berniat untuk berlatih dengan menggunakan lapangan, tempat berlatih di luar mansion ini.

-Time Skip-

Aku merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan hijau, sambil memandang langit biru, 'Hwah... panas sekali hari ini. Rasanya ingin minum jus tomat.' Ku halangi wajahku dari sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat dengan tangan kananku.

Aku melihat ke arah Sai dan Itachi, "Aniki, Sai. Kita ke dalam. Matahari semakin panas. Aku ingin jus tomat. Lagipula ini kan sudah masuk jam makan siang." Ku lihat mereka berdua menganggukan kepala tanda setuju. Bersama-sama kami memasuki mansion yang terasa menyejukkan dibanding di luar.

Ketika aku sudah mendapatkan jus tomatku, Itachi mendapatkan es kopinya, dan Sai mendapatkan es tehnya. Kami duduk di kursi dekat balkon. Aku yang penasaran melihat Naruto yang terlihat lelah tadi pagi, berniat menanyakannya pada Itachi.

"Aniki, mengapa Naruto sepertinya kurang begitu semangat dan terlihat sangat lelah sekali tadi pagi?" Sai yang mendengar pertanyaanku ikut melihat ke arah Itachi, tanda ia pun memiliki rasa penasaran yang sama sepertiku.

"Sebenarnya,….-" Itachi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya apa aniki ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas seperti ini. Sasuke, sepertinya kamu harus ke kamar Naruto lagi dan membangunkannya. Jangan lupa ini…-" Itachi melempar sebuah kantung ke arahku, secara _refleks_ aku menangkap kantung itu, kulihat isinya. Ternyata isinya es batu, Aku memandang Itachi dengan satu alis ku naikkan sebagai tanda dari pertanyaanku.

"Naruto, membutuhkan itu, jika dia susah dibangunkan." Aku tak membuang waktu lagi, cepat-cepat aku berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto.

Ku buka pintunya perlahan, lalu aku masuk ke dalam dan menutupnya. Ku lihat sosok Naruto yang mendekap bantal dan berselimut. Ku dekati dia. Setelah aku berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

''Naruto… Naruto…" ku goyangkan tubuhnya agar dia bangun, hasilnya dia tak bangun. Ku coba cara ini enam kali, Semuanya tidak berhasil.

'Kata Itachi, gunakan kantung es ini untuk membangunkannya… tapi…' Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

'Ini kesempatan bagus.' Ku bungkukkan tubuhku sehingga mulutku berada dekat di samping telinga Naruto, ku bisikkan perlahan yang membuatnya bangun, ternyata tidak mempan.

Lalu ku jilati daun telinganya secara perlahan, Nauto mulai merespon, dengan desahan lembut yang terlepas dari mulutnya. Dia mengerutkan alisnya, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak bangun. Ku coba cara ini selama beberapa menit. Hanya untuk mendengar desahan lembutnya. Setelah itu ku belai rambutnya lalu pipinya, perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke tanganku.

Cukup lama aku melakukan hal ini. Karna sifatku yang tidak sabaran. Ku kecup bibir pink lembutnya itu. Ku rekam dalam ingatanku, betapa bibirnya yang lembut bertemu dengan bibirku, lalu kujilati bibirnya secara perlahan. Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto pun mulai membuka matanya. Dia menguap kecil, dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Sasuke?"

"Makan siang Naruto."

"Baiklah," dia berjalan ke arahku dan berjalan bersamaku keluar dari kamarnya.

-Time Skip-

Setelah selesai makan siang, lagi-lagi Naruto ijin ke kamarnya utuk beristirahat. Dia terus berjalan ke arah kamarnya, berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapan cemas kami.

Sekarang, matahari sudah tak bersinar dan mulai tergantikan oleh bintang. Ku lihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Ku alihkan perhatianku kembali ke layar televisi yang sedang ku lihat.

Ku mencium aroma _citrus_-_vanilla_, aroma khas milik Naruto. Naruto mulai mendekatiku, lalu dia duduk di samping kananku di sofa yang sama.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Membuatku segar kembali." ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Syukurlah.." Setelah itu suasana kembali sunyi.

Ku amati Naruto, baru kusadari leher kirinya berdarah dan kulihat bekas taring disana.

"Nauto, lehermu berdarah..."

"Iya, tadi Tachi dan Sai meminum darahku. Aku merasa bersalah kepada mereka, karna mereka terlihat sangat haus sekali." Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi ke arahku.

"Oh iya, Sasuke juga… Belum meminum darahku... Mau sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Aku yang memang sedari tadi haus, langsung mengiyakan kata-kata Naruto.

Ku minum darahnya, dan setelah itu aku jilati lukanya, sehingga darah tidak mengalir lagi dari lukanya. Setelah selesai, Naruto menarik lengan kananku untuk mendapatkan perhatianku, setelah dia mendapatkan perhatian dariku, dia berkata :

"Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke... malam ini tidur denganku di kamarku..." katanya sambil tersenyum, aku yang mendengar permintaan Naruto menampakkan wajah bingungku padanya,

"Tadi aku sudah tanya tentang ini ke Sai dan Itachi. Tapi katanya mereka ada urusan lain. Umm, mereka bilang, kamu bisa menemaniku. Jadi, maukah kamu menemaniku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat menghipnotisku, dan tanpa sadar aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Naruto langsung menyeretku ke kamarnya. Kami yang sudah memakai baju tidur langsung naik ke tempat tidur Naruto dan merebahkan diri disana.

"Naruto" aku berusaha memanggil namanya tetapi yang aku dapatkan, Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Aku lingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, ku rasakan kepalanya mendekat ke dadaku. Ku letakkan kepalaku di atas kepalanya lalu aku nikmati aroma khas tubuhnya.

Ketika, aku yakin dia sudah tidur. Aku turun dari tempat tidur. Dan beranjak keluar kamar. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengikutiku dan mengajakku lagi. Dan sialnya, Itachi dan Sai ada di depan kamar Naruto. Dengan di awali dengan perdebatan, di ambillah keputusan akhir, kami semua tidur di kamar Naruto. Tidak salahkan dengan kami berempat tidur di tempat tidur Naruto. Lagipula tempat tidur Naruto berukuran _double king size_.

Naruto tidur dengan diapit oleh aku di sebelah kirinya, Itachi di kanannya dan Sai di atasnya.

"Senangnya, kita bisa tidur bersama-sama di kamarku. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan hal seperti ini" kata Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya. Kami bertiga yang mendengar hal itu merasa sedih.

"Naruto, sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur." kata Sai yang memecah keheningan.

"Oke.. Selamat tidur semua..""

Selamat tidur Naruto…"

Dengan itu kami berempatpun tertidur pulas dan memasuki alam mimpi kami masing-masing…

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya. ^^

And tell me about how do you think about this story ? and this chapter ?

Is it bad ? or good ?

**Next Chapter : The Fun Activity part 2**

Btw, my new story Naruto xover Monochrome Factor sudah dipublishkan dengan judul :

**Monochrome Sekai**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

**P.s : Akira yang disini adalah Akira Nikaido.^^**

Oh iya, Sanao akan mulai menulis cerita baru berpairing SasuNaru dan ber Xover dengan Yugi Oh.. Dan tentunya akan Sanao publish sesudah ujian semester.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

See you Take care…


	10. The Fun Activity 2

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

-Thank you for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Iya..^-^.. Mungkin, akan Sanao publish sehabis ujian..^^Terima kasih atas supportnya *bow bow*

-Thank you for **yuuchan no haru999** yang sudah mereview

= Ahahah..iya ya.. menyenangkan sekali.. mungkin chapter selanjutnya Sanao akan telat updetnya. Karna ujian dimulai tanggal 8. ^^

-Thank you for **mechakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview

=Iya nih..^^Maafkan Sanao di chapter selanjutnya akan telat mengapdet...Nanti orang itu kemungkinan akan muncul di dua chapter selanjutnya.

-Thank you for **himawari Ichinomiya** yang sudah mereview

=Terimakasih atas koreksinya.^^ Sebenarnya di adegan itu Sanao ragu-ragu, apa harus dimasukkan atau tidak. Hasilnya jadi seperti itu… -_-

-Thank you for **kuroyuki** yang sudah mereview

= wah…tida apa-apa kok… ^-^. Terimakasih sudah mereview …*bow*

-** Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

Dan untuk **flamer nyasar** **terimakasih atas flamenya**.. *evil smile*. Tapi kalau Sanao boleh saran, **seharusnya anda** **memakai name author asli anda**, sehingga saya dapat menanyakan, apa yang anda masalahkan dari fic saya ini. Dan jika anda menge-flame tolong **sertakan alasan** mengapa fic saya ini menjijikan untuk anda. Apakah karna pairingnya ? **Saya sudah tegaskan di Summary, bahwa cerita ini YAOI! dengan pairing SasuNaru. ****Dengan Sasuke sebagai seme dan Uke!Naruto**. Jika anda ada masalah dengan ini. Seharusnya anda tidak membaca fic saya dari awal, karna sudah tertera di summary. Dan jika anda menginginkan saya untuk berhenti menulis fic ini, maaf saja saya tidak akan berhenti menulis fic ini.

Kan, kalau enggak ditulis namanya, enggak adil dong... *pout*

Dan sekali lagi saya tegaskan **" This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) dengan SasuNaru sebagai pasangan utama,dan rated yang akan naik seiring berjalannya waktu dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! k ?"**

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Dengan itu kami berempatpun tertidur pulas dan memasuki alam mimpi kami masing-masing…

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 11 : The Fun Activity part 2**

Sasuke P.O.V

Setelah malam itu, kehidupan kamipun kembali seperti biasa. Hingga, Naruto mengajak kami untuk menikmati festival kembang api, di akhir musim panas ini.

Kamipun pergi bersama-sama menikmati festival ini. Di mulai dengan memainkan permainan-permainan seperti mengambil ikan koi. Yang tentunya kami berempat dapatkan, Narutopun membawa 4 ikan bersamanya, setelah itu kami menikmati makanan yang ada di festival mulai dari gulali, makanan yang manis sampai makanan yang tak mempunyai rasa [?].

Setelah itu, kami mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api. Kami menemukan tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian dan tempat dimana kita dapat melihat kembang api mewarnai malam ini dengan jelas.

Warna-warni kembang api segera menghiasi langit malam tak berbintang ini.

"Terimakasih, kalian semua sudah menemaniku malam ini." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sama-sama Naruto."

Setelah selesai, kami beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tiba-tiba muncullah tiga puluh _vampire_. Salah satu _vampire_nya menangkap Naruto. Dan membawanya lebih jauh dari tempat aku, Sai, dan Itachi berada.

Kami yang ingin menyelamatkan Naruto, harus mengalahkan dua puluh sembilan _vampire_ ini terlebih dahulu, lalu menghancurkan _vampire_ yang menangkap Naruto.

Pertarungan berlangsung cukup lama. Kami bertiga berhasil mengalahkan dua puluh sembilan _vampire_, ketika kami akan membunuh _vampire_ yang menangkap Naruto. Tiba-tiba _vampire_ itu melemparkan bom asap ke arah kami, kami yang menghirup asap tidak bisa bergerak,

'Ini... Racun!' Mataku melebar mengetahui asap ini beracun.

Perlahan racun itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh membekukan otot-otot kami, lalu _vampire_ yang mengetahui tubuh kami sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi, dengan cepat melemparkan senjatanya yang berupa _shuriken_ ke arah kami, sehingga kami jatuh tersungkur.

Aroma darah segarpun tercium dan keluar bebas dari tubuh kami. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang lelah dan kehilangan banyak darah yang ditambah lagi dengan pandangan mata yang mulai menggelap.

'Tidak. Aku... tidak boleh pingsan disini. Naruto... Naruto... aku harus berusaha merebutnya kembali!' Tetapi apa daya, akupun disambut oleh kegelapan. Yang terakhir ku dengar adalah suara Naruto berteriak memanggil nama kami..

Naruto P.O.V

Aku harus menyaksikan mereka bertiga tergeletak lemas tak berdaya seperti ini. Aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan aku akan terbangun dengan disambut oleh senyuman mereka bertiga. Tapi… aku tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan ini.

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata, melihat orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai dilukai sampai seperti ini. Dengan kondisi kehilangan darah yang begitu banyak, jika mereka tidak meminum darahku sekarang, mereka akan mati. Apapun akan kulakukan demi menyelamatkan mereka…. meskipun dengan mengorbankan nyawaku...

Aku memandang _vampire_ yang menangkapku, "Tolong ijinkan aku menyembuhkan mereka. Aku bersumpah aku akan mengikutimu tanpa memberontak." Aku begitu kaget, ketika melihat sang _vampire_ mengganggukan kepalanya, dan menungguku.

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga, dengan cepat kusembuhkan luka-luka mereka, lalu ku lukai tanganku, sehingga tanganku berdarah. Aku meminumkan darahku kepada mereka.

Setelah selesai menyembuhkan luka di tanganku, _vampire_ tak dikenal inipun langsung mendekatiku dan memukul leher belakangku, sukses membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Tetapi sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri, aku berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga semuanya untukku ya?" Kegelapanpun menjemputku.

place change

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku memimpikan Naruto diculik oleh _vampire_ yang tidak ku kenal. Yang membawa Naruto jauh dariku, dari kami. Aku ingin keluar dari mimpi ini. Di mimpi ini, aku mendengar suara Naruto memohon untuk menjaga semua untuknya. 'Tidak, aku tidak sanggup kehilangan dirinya!' Karna saking takutnya, tanpa sadar aku berteriak, mencoba memanggil Naruto kembali.

Akupun terbangun dari mimpiku. Ku lihat Itachi dan Sai yang langsung menghampiriku. Mereka menanyakan keadaanku.

"Aniki, Sai.. Dimana Naruto?" tanyaku, diam-diam berharap bahwa kejadian 'itu' hanya mimpi.

"Kamu pasti sudah tahu sendiri apa jawabannya, otouto.." jawab Itachi.

"Jadi itu semua?" tanyaku lagi. Aku benar-benar tak percaya, Naruto telah diambil dari sisiku dari sisi kami.

"Iya Sasuke. Semua itu bukan mimpi.." jawab Sai.

Aku yang menyadari aku telah kehilangan Naruto. Berteriak sekeras-kerasnya memanggil Naruto. Memanggilnya untuk kembali kepada kami. Ada disisi kami, dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"NARUTO!" dengan teriakan terakhir. Akupun menangis, menyesali diriku yang lemah ini..

place change

Naruto P.O.V

Ketika aku terbangun, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di tempat ini, 'Sepertinya ini adalah aula' ketika ku ingat-ingat, aku pun sadar ini adalah tempat 'orang itu'. Aku panik, dan tubuhku langsung bergetar hebat.

Ku dengar suara pintu terbuka, aku langsung menengadahkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Tapi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak,

'Ini jurus _vampire_ 'Paralize!'' Ku dengar derap langkah kaki berjalan ke arahku. Dan berhenti di depanku. Aku hanya bisa melihat ke lantai.

Siapapun orang yang ada di depanku berkata, "Naruto… Narutoku… Akhirnya kau kembali lagi ke sisiku.."..

Tubuhku semakin bergetar mendengar suara itu. Aku kenal suara ini.. Suara ini adalah….

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

**Next Chapter : The Ritual..**

Btw, my new story Naruto xover Monochrome Factor sudah dipublishkan dengan judul :

**Monochrome Sekai**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

**P.s : Akira yang disini adalah Akira Nikaido.^^**

Oh iya, Sanao akan mulai menulis cerita baru berpairing SasuNaru dan ber Xover dengan Yugi Oh.. Dan tentunya akan Sanao publish sesudah ujian semester.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa minna san *wave*. Take care…


	11. The Ritual

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *blush* ,typo, rating yang akan naik seiring dengan jalan cerita, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight OtherNaru

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

-Thank you for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Ahaha.. tenang saja Sasuke dan kawan-kawan akan datang menyelamatkan Naru chan… Oke deh… Sanao usahakan secepatnya

-Thank you for **N-chan** yang sudah mereview

=Mmm..tentang 'dia' akan terbongkar di chapter ini..^^

-Thank you for **Rosanaru** yang sudah mereview

=Howahh.. Sanao masih pemula kok..*blush*.. Ok.. ^^

-Thank you for **iza-ken-twinsdevil** yang sudah mereview

=Guten tag. Thankyou..Nn.. Sanao usahakan..Oke.. terima kasih lagi... ^^

-Thank you for **himawari Ichinomiya** yang sudah mereview

=*hug back* Uwah.. Sanao suka banget sama ceritanya..tapi maaf, Sanao belum sempat mereview..T.T.. Uwah, enggak apa-apa kok Hima..^^. Biar cepat bertemu dengan 'orang misterius' yang menculik Naru. XD

-Thank you for **yuuchan no haru999** yang sudah mereview

= Gggoomen..hai,siap, Sanao coba..^^

-Thank you for **CCloveRuki -Chiharu ChieBby-** yang sudah mereview

=Aduh, tega enggak yah..? Ok.. Sanao usahakan.. terima kasih..

-Thank you for **kuroyuki** yang sudah mereview

= Nooo..Ya ampun, maafkan Sanao..T.T, Yosh, akan lebih baik lagi..

-Thank you for **uzumaki mikami** yang sudah mereview

= Terima kasih atas supportnya *bow*

-Thank you for **mechakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview

=Yeah, itu akan diungkap di chap ini... Yay! *cheer*

-Thank you for **NaMIAkaze-kawaii** yang sudah mereview

= Salam kenal juga ^-^Thank you very much.. Setuju !.. Aih.. terima kasih lagi..

-Thank you for **DarkLordVi** yang sudah mereview

= Halo salam kenal ^-^..Iya nih.. Yang ada english semua, jadinya Sanao ingin bikin vampfic indonesia tentunya SasuNaru.. Iya nih, Sanao akan perbaiki.. terima kasih ^^ Siapakah dia akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya.

-Thankyou for **Yuka Momoyuki** yang sudah mereview

=Ah, enggak apa-apa kok ^^. Ehehehe,,,Oke..^-^

-** Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

**Thank you for your support… Oh my,..support dari kalian semua sangat berarti untuk sanao.. I LOVE YOU ALL..*bow bow* dan untuk semua reader,reviewer, pem-favo,peng-alert, selamat anda mendapat biskuit jumbo SasuNaru dan my cool Tachi-kun *bagiin biskuit* ^^**

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

_**Italic Word **_= letter

Enjoy

Flashback =

Tubuhku semakin bergetar mendengar suara itu. Aku kenal suara ini..Suara ini adalah….

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 12 : The Ritual**

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku benar-benar tak percaya Naruto telah direbut dari sisiku.

"Aniki… Sai... aku ini benar-benar lemah ya?" tanyaku kepada mereka berdua yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurku.

"Sasuke, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri …" ucap Sai sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga aku tak dapat melihat matanya.

"Betul itu otouto… Daripada menyesali diri sendiri. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk membawa Naruto kembali." kata Itachi yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

"Iya…" jawabku lesu. Kesunyianpun menyelimuti kami. Setelah beberapa lama aku termenung, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu. Aku berbalik memandang Itachi.

"Aniki! Bagaimana ini, aku mulai haus!" tanyaku panik. Sai yang mendengar kata-kataku ikut panik. Tetapi Itachi, malah bersikap biasa saja.

"Kalian berdua, tunggu sebentar disini." Itachi berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari kamarku. Menutup pintu dan berjalan entah kemana.

'Aneh…' Akupun melirik Sai yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tunggu saja." katanya singkat. Beberapa lama kemudian aku mencium sesuatu yang membuatku merasa lebih haus. Itachi berjalan masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa tiga kalung kristal atau, 'Botol kecil…?' yang dikalungkan.

"Itachi, ngapain kamu bawa kalung botol?" tanya Sai. Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi memberikan kami kalung itu satu persatu. Aku mengamati kalung yang sekarang berada di genggaman tanganku. Ketika aku ciumi botol itu, aku merasa pernah mencium aroma ini. Ku perhatikan baik-baik, botol ini mempunyai isi berupa cairan berwarna merah, 'merah?'

"Aniki.. jangan-jangan ini… darah Naruto?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku memandang wajah Itachi untuk mencari jawabannya, dan tak lama kemudian Itachi memejamkan matanya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A.. APA! KENAPA!" tanya/teriak Sai.

"Sepertinya Naruto sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi." jawab Itachi dengan tenang seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh teriakan Sai barusan. Aku saja merasakan gendang telingaku yang hampir, yup hampir pecah.

"Aku temukan ini di kotak yang disimpan Naruto dikamarnya. Naruto berpesan padaku. Jika, dia pergi jauh. Aku diijinkan membuka kotak itu. Aku tak menyangka di kotak itu terdapat kalung yang berisi darah Naruto, dan didalamnya terdapat surat." kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat. Perlahan-lahan aku buka surat itu. Lalu, aku bacakan isinya.

_**Dear My Knights**_

_**Mungkin, saat kalian membuka surat ini. Aku berada sangat jauh dari kalian, mungkin mencari sesuatu, atau diculik oleh Dark.**_'Dark? Siapa itu?' tanyaku penasaran.

_**Aku sudah sediakan tiga**__** buah kalung untuk kalian semua. Kalung itu berisikan darahku. Mungkin darahku akan cukup untuk mengahapus rasa haus kalian. Karna, aku tak sanggup jika aku terlalu lama jauh dari kalian bertiga.**_

_**Jika, aku diculik oleh Dark. Tolonglah selamatkan aku dari dia. Sebelum dimulainya 'Ritual' itu, tolong cegahlah dia, jangan sampai ritual itu terjadi. Jika itu terjadi… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini.**_

_**Jadi, selamatkanlah dunia ini. Aku percaya pada kalian bertiga 'My Dear Knights' karna kalian adalah vampire yang kuat. **__**Dan karna aku percaya pada kalian dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.**_

'_**Ritual' itu akan dimulai pada malam bulan penuh atau bulan purnama. Aku akan menunggu kalian di tempat 'itu'. Berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat itu. Karna aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai kalian. Dan aku akan sangat menyesal, jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian bertiga.**_

_**Sampai bertemu lagi My Knights…**_

**With Love**

**Naruto Uzukaze**

Selesai aku membacakan surat, aku melihat suatu peta. Dan di peta itu, ada dua tempat yang dilingkari oleh spidol merah. Yang satu bertuliskan '_Our Home'_ dan yang kedua bertuliskan '_Dark's Castle_'. Aku menaruh surat itu di atas mejaku, dan petanya ku genggam oleh tangan kananku. Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Itachi.

"Aniki, apa maksudnya ini? Siapa orang yang bernama Dark?" tanyaku.

"Fiuh…" Itachi menghela napasnya, lalu memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan serius. "Sepertinya, ini sudah saatnya untuk memberitahukan hal-hal yang belum kalian ketahui."

"Yang belum kami ketahui?" tanyaku sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ku ketahui dari Naruto. Akupun meminum darah Naruto yang ada di dalam botol itu. Ajaibnya, hanya tiga teguk, aku sudah tak 'haus' lagi.

Sepertinya Sai sudah mulai tenang, sehingga dia menganggukan kepalanya, tanda memberikan ijin sehingga aniki dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mengenai orang atau _vampire_ yang Naruto sebut bernama 'Dark'. Dia adalah mantan tuannya Naruto."

"Mantan tuan?" tanya Sai.

"Sebenarnya lima tahun yang lalu, ketika aku bertemu dengan Naruto di mansion ini. Saat itu, aku tersesat dan sampai disini, ketika ku melihat Naruto bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Masih teringat jelas kondisi Naruto pada saat itu. Akupun membawa Naruto ke dalam mansionnya, dan segera mengobati luka-lukanya. Setelah aku mengikat kontrak dengannya, dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia kabur ke mansion rahasia miliknya karna lari dari tuannya. Luka-luka memarnya ia dapatkan dari tuannya. Dan sebagian lukanya, sembuh dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

Aku langsung kaget mendengarnya. Tanganku gemetaran." Jadi luka-lukanya yang aku lihat waktu itu... Itu disebabkan oleh tuannya?" amarahku memuncak 'Benar-benar si Dark ini. Aku akan membunuhnya, orang atau _vampire _ yang membuat Naruto menderita, semuanya akan kubunuh!'

"Sasuke masih ingat cerita yang kuceritakan pada saat Naruto jatuh sakit?" [Di Chapter 6 Uzukaze Clan]

Akupun mengangguk perlahan. Itachipun memandang Sai yang masih kebingungan dan berkata, "Karna Sai tidak mengetahui ceritanya, maka akan ku ceritakan lagi dari awal yang ku ketahui."

"Dark, menyiksa Naruto. Menurut dia, karna Narutolah, ayahnya terbunuh. Ayahnya, adalah ketua _vampire_ yang membantai seluruh keluarga Naruto. Klan Uzukaze, klan manusia yang jika darahnya diminum oleh _vampire_, maka _vampire_ yang meminum darah mereka kekuatannya akan bertambah berlipat-lipat dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Karna itulah klan Uzukaze diburu oleh semua _vampire_. Lalu suatu hari, setengah dari klan Uzukaze tidak tahan melihat klannya menjadi makanan para _vampire_. Merekapun mencoba untuk memberontak. Karna itulah Ketua _Vampire _yang dulu. Membantai semua anggota klan Uzukaze. Ketika Ketua _vampire_ yang dulu akan membunuh Naruto. Rumornya dia terbunuh, sebelum dia dapat membunuh Naruto,-" aku langsung memotong omongan Itachi, "Lalu mengapa Dark yakin bahwa Narutolah yang membunuh ayahnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya, dan Narutopun tidak memberi tahuku. Karna tidak kuat dengan siksaannya, Naruto kabur dari kastil Dark. Lalu diapun bertemu denganku. Itulah cerita yang ku ketahui." kata Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Lalu dia menunjuk peta yang di lingkari spidol merah dan bertuliskan '_Dark Castle_', "Sepertinya ini adalah tempat Naruto dan Dark berada." kata Itachi. Sai masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua berita yang termasuk golongan mengejutkan. Aku juga tidak menyangka Naruto masih bisa tersenyum ceria, setelah mengalami hal seperti ini.

Akupun memandang Itachi dan Sai dengan wajah yang penuh dengan semangat ku katakan, "Aniki! Sai! Kita harus cepat menyelamatkan Naruto dan membebaskan dia dari cengkraman Dark!" Sai dan Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Kastil Dark!"

place change

Naruto P.O.V

''Paralize'nya sudah hilang.' Akupun menatap _vampire_ yang berada di depan tubuhku ini. Rambutnya yang merah seperti darah, dan matanya yang berwarna ungu menatapku _intensif_.

"Da..rk.." Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata, mengalir membasahi pipiku. Dark memegang pipiku dengan tangan kanannya, lalu membelai pipiku. "Ck,ck,ck.. Nauto mengapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya sambil menghapus air mataku. "Kamu terlihat sangat ketakutan, apa ini gara-gara aku? Kamu harusnya gembira melihatku berada di depanmu sekarang ini."

Tanpa sadar, bibir Dark sudah berada di bibirku. Lidahnya menjilati bibir bawahku, meminta ijin untuk memasuki mulutku. Tetapi aku tidak mau menyerah kepada _vampire_ ini 'Tidak untuk _vampire_ ini!'

Tiba-tiba, Dark menggigit bibirku, karna kaget akupun membuka mulutku. Menyadari kesalahanku segera kututup mulutku, tetapi Dark sudah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan menjelajahi apa saja yang ada di dalam mulutku.

Lalu, kurasakan cairan mengalir masuk ke tenggorokanku.

'Apa ini?' Darkpun melepaskanku dan memandang wajahku sambil berkata, "Mimpi yang indah Naruto…" Aku yang menyadari apa arti dari perkataannya tidak sempat untuk memberontak.

Dan kegelapanpun sudah mengelilingiku. Sebelum itu aku mendengar seseorang samar-samar berkata, "Empat hari lagi Naruto… Empat hari lagi ritual akan berlangsung… Empat hari lagi dunia akan menjadi milikku.. dan empat hari lagi… kau akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya…"

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

**Next Chapter : The Fate ?**

Btw, my new story Naruto xover Monochrome Factor sudah dipublishkan dengan judul :

**Monochrome Sekai**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

**P.s : Akira yang disini adalah Akira Nikaido.^^**

Dan tentang Sanao **New Story Naruto Xover Yugi Oh**.. dengan judul

'**My Love Reincarnation'**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. ****Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi, untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu Negeri yang bernama Mesir…**

**Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy], ada M-Preg.**

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa minna san *wave*.…


	12. Fate

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), typos, dan umm kata-kata yang Sasuke pakai?

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight ItaNaru, SaiNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

-Thank you for **yuuchan no haru999** yang sudah mereview

= Sanao usahakan..^^

-Thank you for **Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka** yang sudah mereview

= Wah,bukan kok. Gaara tidak muncul di fic ini.^-^

-Thank you for **Ann-chan** yang sudah mereview

= Ehehehe..tenang saja fic ini masih lama tamatnya. Karna sanao sudah mendapat ide baru yang akan Sanao coba ke Sasuke dan Naruto…^^ o.o oh benarkah ?. Ehehe… Madara takkan muncul kok…

-Thank you for **DarkLordVi** yang sudah mereview

= Terimakasih. .Mereka itu meminum darah Naruto ketika mereka haus, dan jangka waktunya 2 hari-3 hari, jika Naruto ada didekat mereka. Tapi mereka masih dapat bertahan tanpa meminum darah Naruto sampai hari ke-6, dengan akibat kekuatan mereka berkurang. Yup, tentu saja. Naruto itu cocok jadi uke ataupun seme. Karna sifatnya yang 'cute'&'cool'. Tapi Sanao lebih suka uke Naru karna dia itu 'innocent&pure' ^^

-Thank you for **muthiamomogi** yang sudah mereview

=Salam kenal ^^. Wah tidak apa-apa kok.. Wah tepat sekali... Yup, makanya Sanao buat Dark seperti itu agar para readers membayangkan bagaimana sosok 'Dark' ini.

Oh ya berita bagus bagi para readers yang menyukai 'good' Kyuubi. Rencananya akan Sanao munculkan dicerita ini.

-** Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

**Thank you for your support… Oh my,..support dari kalian semua sangat berarti untuk Sanao.. I LOVE YOU ALL..*bow bow* dan untuk semua reader,reviewer, pem-favo,peng-alert, selamat anda mendapat biskuit jumbo SasuNaru dan my cool Tachi-kun *bagiin wallpaper sasunaru* ^^**

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

_**Italic Word **_= letter

Enjoy

Flashback =

"Empat hari lagi Naruto… Empat hari lagi ritual akan berlangsung… Empat hari lagi dunia akan menjadi milikku.. dan empat hari lagi… kau akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya…"

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 13 : The Fate?**

Sasuke P.O.V

'Akhirnya selesai juga persiapannya..' Akupun menghapus keringat yang ada di dahiku. Ku lihat Itachi dan Sai yang bersiap-siap. "Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanyaku pada mereka. "Tentunya." jawab Sai dan sebuah anggukan dari Itachi.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!" teriakku lagi, 'Naruto, kami pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!'

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aniki, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di kastil Dark?" tanyaku pada Itachi, yang berlari tepat didepanku tanpa henti [mereka berlari seperti versi ninjanya].

"Kira-kira kita akan tiba disana dalam waktu dua hari." jawabnya singkat.

"APA? Dua hari lagi!" teriak Sai. "Ya ampun, apa tak ada jalan pintas?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini, satu-satunya jalan ke arah kastil Dark." Itachi masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku bingung. ''Mengapa hanya ada satu jalan menuju ke kastil Dark?''

"Karna, jalan lain terhalangi oleh 'barrier' yang kuat." Percakapan selesai dan seketika kesunyianpun kembali menyelimuti kami.

Tiba-tiba, Itachi berhenti mendadak. "Apa sih aniki kok ber… hen..ti?" Aku yang menyelesaikan kata-kataku dengan terpatah-patah karna kaget, melihat ada seekor naga besar bersayap berwarna _light turquoise_ dan terlihat sisipan warna emas pada ujung ekornya, yang tidur di depan jalan masuk ke sebuah hutan. 'Sepertinya naga ini adalah salah satu jenis naga penjaga, dia menjaga hutan ini. Sepertinya ini bukan hutan biasa karna sampai di jaga oleh seekor naga _turquoise_, aku harus berhati-hati.'

Di dunia ini, selain _vampire_, _werewolf_,_ witch_,_ demon_ dan makhluk lainnya. Muncul juga makhluk legendaris yang bernama _dragon_ atau naga. Yang kutahu naga terbagi menjadi tiga berdasarkan tugas yang diembannya, yaitu : _cielo dragon_ [1], _mundo dragon_ [2], dan _infierno dragon_ [3].

Tugas _Cielo dragon_ adalah naga yang bertugas menjaga makhluk [manusia, _vampire_, _werewolf_, _witch_, dll] yang biasanya di anggap suci tanpa dosa, naga ini sangat jarang ditemukan, karna di zaman seperti ini sangat sedikit sekali makhluk-makhluk yang suci, mereka sudah ternodai oleh nafsu dan sifat-sifat _negative_ mereka. Terlahir karna adanya kemurnian jiwa makhluk yang memilikinya atau tuannya.

Tugas _Mundo dragon_ adalah naga yang bertugas menjaga tempat-tempat suci atau keramat. Biasanya mereka, secara generasi ke generasi menjaga tempat itu. Karna di tempat itu biasanya terdapat sesuatu kekuatan yang sangat besar. Terlahir karna kekuatan yang tersembunyi di tempat itu.

Tugas _Infierno dragon_ adalah naga yang bertugas sebagai prajurit penjaga. _Infierno dragon _terbagi menjadi tiga, yaitu : _durazno infierno dragon _[4], _caballo infierno dragon _[5], dan _tinieblas infierno dragon_ [6].

_Durazno infierno_ adalah naga penjaga prajurit _cielo dragon_ dan penjaga dunia. _Caballo infierno_ adalah naga prajurit perang. Dan yang terakhir, _Tinieblas infierno_ adalah naga pemusnah dunia.

Legenda mengatakan _Tinieblas infierno dragon_ adalah naga yang memakan matahari dan bulan, karna matahari dan bulan di makan oleh naga tersebut, maka dunia ini akan musnah.

Dan yang ada dihadapan kami ini adalah _ameno turquesa dragon_ [7], salah satu kelompok naga yang termasuk kedalam _Mundo dragon._

"Otouto?" Mendengar namaku dipanggil akupun menengadahkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk, ku lihat Itachi dan Sai yang memandang ke arahku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membukanya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku singkat. "Aniki, bagaimana kita membangunkannya?" aku menunjuk naga tidur itu. "Karna jika dia tak bangun, kita tak bisa memasuki hutan ini dan kita akan terlambat menyelamatkan Naruto.." ucapku dengan nada kesal.

Aniki memegang dagunya dan mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya. "Hei kalian!" aku dan Itachipun melirik Sai, "Aku pernah dengar, kita dapat membangun naga yang tidur dengan cara memainkan alat musik tertentu." katanya lagi.

Aku yang mendengarnya melihat ke arah Itachi dan kembali melihat Sai. "Tapi, bagaimana kita mendapatkan alat musik itu?" tanyaku.

"Ukh… Nama panjangku kan Sai Ryuuki" katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ryuuki adalah nama klan _vampire_ yang terkenal dengan kontraknya." 'Kontrak? kontrak apa?'

"Kontrak dengan _Mundo dragon_. Mereka diberikan kekuatan unik oleh _Mundo dragon_." kata Itachi sambil memandang Sai dengan pandangan serius.

"Betul sekali Itachi, kami memang di berikan kekuatan unik oleh mereka. Kekuatan semacam dapat mengendalikan mereka, tetapi yang dapat kukendalikan hanyalah naga tingkatan rendah. Dan sepertinya naga itu adalah naga tingkat atas." Kulihat Sai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah harmonika kecil.

"Dan ini adalah alat untuk mengendalikan ataupun membangunkan, tetapi kita harus membuat 'barrier' di sekeliling kita, agar kita tidak ketahuan oleh Dark." jelasnya singkat.

Aku dan Itachipun terdiam melihatnya. Itachi langsung memasang 'barrier' di sekeliling kami. Dan tak lama kemudian, Saipun memainkan harmonikanya. Harus kuakui permainan musiknya cukup hebat.

'Musik yang damai,' akupun memejamkan mataku dan yang aku lihat adalah sosok Naruto yang tertawa senang saat kami berempat duduk bersantai di taman bunganya. 'Naruto…' Ketika musik itu selesai, aku membuka mataku lagi.

Dan melihat naga _ameno turquesa_ itu perlahan membuka matanya. Dan diapun melihat kami.

"Ada perlu apa kalian para _vampire_ datang ketempat ini?" tanya _ameno turquessa_ itu.

"Kami ingin melewati hutan ini." jawabku. Sepetinya naga itu tertarik dengan omonganku barusan.

"Bisakah kalian ceritakan alasan mengapa kalian ingin memasuki hutan ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Kamipun menceritakan tentang Naruto, "Baiklah kalian boleh memasuki hutan ini. Tetapi ijinkanlah aku untuk mengikuti kalian. Entah mengapa manusia yang kalian sebut bernama 'Naruto ' ini terasa _familiar_ di telingaku."

Aku dan Sai memandang Itachi. Entah mengapa sejak misi ini dilaksanakan. Kami melihat Itachi sebagai ketua kami, dan kamipun menunggu keputusannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut bersama kami. Tetapi jika kami boleh tahu, mengapa tuan naga ini menjaga hutan ini?" tanya Itachi dengan suara yang tenang.

"Ahahhaha.. tidak usah panggil saya tuan naga. Panggil saja saya Kazu. Dan alasan saya menjaga hutan ini, karna pasangan saya yang sudah tiada menitipkan hutan ini padaku." jawab Kazu.

"Lalu, mengapa Kazu, ingin mengikuti kami?" tanya Sai.

"Karna, pasanganku berpesan padaku bahwa tolonglah makhluk yang sangat membutuhkan bantuan, walaupun dengan itu saya harus meninggalkan hutan ini. Dan saya pikir, kalian sangat membutuhkan pertolongan." jawab Kazu.

Dengan itu Kazu menjadi bagian dari kelompok kami. Dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Kazu menunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Tetapi ketika baru setengah perjalanan, kami berniat untuk beristirahat karna matahari mulai tenggelam.

Kami bangun tenda yang cukup untuk tiga orang. Dan Kazu yang berniat tidur diluar karna dia tak terpengaruh oleh suhu yang sangat dingin.

Ketika kami semua tidur.

"Sasuke… kemarilah …" akupun terbangun. 'Siapa itu yang memanggilku?' aku melihat Itachi dan Sai yang tertidur lelap. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda, karna aku kira Kazu yang memanggilku.

Tetapi, kulihat Kazupun tertidur lelap. "Siapa yang memanggilku?" tanyaku bingung. 'Apa ini perasaanku saja? Mungkin karna aku kurang beristirahat.' Ketika aku akan masuk ke tenda dan melanjutkan istirahatku yang tadi terganggu.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku membeku. 'Ke… kenapa ini tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan!' Suaraku tidak dapat keluar, dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa keinginanku, pergi meninggalkan tempat kami beristirahat menuju ke tempat yang tidak kukenali.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Note : cielo dragon : Heaven Dragon

mundo dragon : Earth Dragon

infierno dragon : Underworld Dragon

durazno infierno dragon : Peach Underworld Dragon

caballo infierno dragon : Knight Underworld Dragon

tinieblas infierno dragon : Dark Underworld Dragon

ameno turquesa dragon : Light Turquoise Dragon

Sanao mengambilnya dari bahasa Spanish, maaf jika ada kesalah _spell_ dan _grammar_…-.-

How do you think about this story? and this chapter?

Is it bad? or good?

**Next Chapter : The Darker inside**

Btw, my new story Naruto xover Monochrome Factor sudah dipublishkan dengan judul :

**Monochrome Sekai**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

**P.s : Akira yang disini adalah Akira Nikaido.^^**

Dan tentang Sanao **New Story Naruto Xover Yugi Oh**..

Dipublishkan dengan judul :

'**My Love Reincarnation'**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. ****Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi, untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu Negeri yang bernama Mesir…**

**Want more? Find out This story contain YAOI**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy], ada M-Preg.**

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa minna san *wave*.


	13. The Darker Inside Appear

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), typo, dan umm kata-kata yang Sasuke pakai?

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight ItaNaru, SaiNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

-Thank you for **muthiamomogi** yang sudah mereview

=Sasuke sekarang jadi sering kesambet gara-gara uke tercintanya jauh darinya XD

Yosha..

-Thank you for **yuuchan no haru999** yang sudah mereview

=Selamat datang.. kyaw, .^^. Iya nih, kemarin karna Naruto tak sadarkan diri a.k.a pingsan a.k.a tidur … Jadinya Sanao tak munculin… Sanao tanya dibelakang scene kenapa dia tak muncul. Kata Naru, itu semua gara-gara 'aktivitas'nya dengan Sasuke, dia jadi lelah, lalu tertidur dan tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur XD

-Thank you for **Micon** sudah mereview

=Sanao usahakan ya..^^

-Thank you **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Halo ^^.. Wah tak apa-apa kok.. Semoga aja hpnya cepat sembuh ya..Sanao doakan deh biar enggak error lagi. Oke terimakasih…^^

-Thank you **Rhie chan Aoi sora **yang sudah mereview

=Ada yang telat updet kok…^^a. Walaupun Sasuke dipanggil ama bos setan juga dia enggak bakal takut. Kalo Naruto yang sudah teramat sangat marah pada Sasuke, baru dia takut. Karna kalo Naruto marah. Dia pasti enggak mau diajak… sama semenya. Dan itu akan jadi kiamat buat Sasuke seorang. XD. Wah terimakasih sarannya..

-Thank you **kuroyuki **yang sudah mereview

=Wah tidak apa-apa kok ^w^. Oke terimakasih..*bow*

-Thank you for **DarkLordVi** yang sudah mereview

=Halo ^^, mm.. mungkin beberapa chapter dari sekarang.. Itu akan terungkap di beberapa chapter sesudah chapter ini. Sanao usahakan ya..^^.. Yup.. Sanao setuju sekali…Ehehe

-**Annnddd Thank you for the readers n reviewers yang sudah**** mensupport Sanao dan telah**** menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert dan mem-favorit story Sanao, Sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"blablalablabla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Tiba-tiba tubuhku membeku. 'Ke… kenapa ini tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan!'

Suaraku tidak dapat keluar, dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa keinginanku, pergi meninggalkan tempat kami beristirahat menuju ke tempat yang tidak kukenali.

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 14.1 : The Darker Inside [Appear]**

Sasuke P.O.V

Benar-benar menyebalkan, jika tubuhmu sendiri tidak menuruti perintahmu. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. 'Aku benar-benar lemah, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri.'

Tubuhku melangkah menjauhi tempat dimana kami beristirahat, ku susuri hutan ini lebih dalam. Aku sangat bersyukur aku memiliki kekuatan _vampire_ sehingga aku dapat melihat sekelilingku dengan jelas walaupun dimalam hari.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku merinding, tanda firasat buruk. Firasat itu muncul ketika tubuhku berhenti mendadak didepan sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa yang sudah tua dan sudah hampir runtuh. Aku merasakan ada aura yang tak mengenakan dari dalam mansion itu.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Terlihat lorong-lorong di berbagai arah. Tubuhku berjalan menyelusuri satu lorong yang terletak lumayan dekat dengan pintu masuk. Lorong itu sangat gelap, dan ketika aku berjalan melalui lorong itu, tiba-tiba obor-obor di sepanjang lorong menyala, seolah-olah menuntunku ke sebuah tempat. Dan akhirnya tubuhku terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna merah tua seperti darah. 'Darah?' pikirku bingung

Author P.O.V

Sasuke perlahan membuka pintu merah itu dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang berwarna _cream_. Di tengah-tengah ruangan ini, terdapat singasana mirip singasana raja yang terlihat sudah tua sekali, tetapi tidak melunturkan aura _elegant_ yang terpancar dari ukiran-ukirannya yang unik.

Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke terpaku melihat singasana itu. Di tempat duduknya terdapat sebuah peti yang berukuran sedang. Ukiran peti itupun sangat bagus, di depannya terdapat ukiran seekor naga hitam yang terbang menuju matahari. Di bagian atas peti terukir gambar seekor naga biru tua yang terbang menuju bulan yang bersinar terang di langit yang merah seperti darah. Sedangkan dibagian sisi lain terukir bermacam-macam bentuk naga.

Tubuh Sasuke mendekati peti itu, dan perlahan tapi pasti tangannya menggapai peti. 'Oh tidak. Jangan-jangan aura yang tidak mengenakkan tadi…-' pikir Sasuke panik.

Sasuke mencoba menarik kembali tangannya yang hampir menyentuh peti itu. Tetapi terlambat, tangan Sasuke sudah membuka peti yang kini ia pegang.

Seketika, peti itupun terbuka, dan muncullah awan hitam. Awan hitam itu perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke, dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Seakan-akan tersedot oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya diselimuti oleh awan yang sangat panas, dan ketika awan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Panas itu semakin menyebar dan semakin memanas. Sasukepun hilang kendali dan berteriak sekerasnya, awan hitam itu semakin menghitam dan memancar ke atas, membuat temperatur menjadi turun drastis, dan membuat langit menjadi semakin hitam kelam.

Perlahan teriakan Sasuke, berubah menjadi geraman seekor monster yang kini terbangun dari tidurnya.

Place Change

Naruto P.O.V

"Argh !" aku mengerang kesakitan. Rasa panas yang menyebar keseluruh tubuhku tak tertahankan. Akupun membuka mataku, ku lihat Dark berdiri di depanku. Dia memakai jubah coklat yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, terkecuali wajahnya.

Dia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak kumengerti yang sepertinya dia baca dari buku yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti mengapa ini terjadi, tetapi yang ku tahu pasti adalah kalimat-kalimat yang Dark ucapkan semakin membuat rasa panas itu semakin menyebar dan semakin memanas.

Aku menggeliat untuk menghilangkan rasa panas itu, tetapi tubuhku terikat. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku berada di tengah-tengah sebuah diagram pentagon. Diagram itu bersinar hijau cerah, sukses membuat kepalaku semakin pusing. Terakhir yang kulihat adalah, Sasuke yang berteriak kesakitan. Sebelum pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita.

Author P.O.V

Itachi, Sai, dan Kazu yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke langsung terbangun dari istirahat. Mereka langsung membereskan tempat mereka beristirahat agar tidak meninggalkan jejak. Dan mereka langsung melesat terbang kearah Sasuke berada, tentunya dengan menunggangi Kazu dalam wujud naganya.

Ketika mereka tiba ditempat Sasuke, mereka kaget melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah sebuah kawah yang sepertinya baru saja terbentuk. Itachi dan Sai mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh Kazu.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan dengan menunggangi Kazu, dengan membawa Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Pada hari ke dua sebelum bulan purnama. Sasukepun terbangun.

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat sekali untuk kubuka. Aku mengerang kecil, karna tubuhku terasa kaku dan aku merasa seperti dipukuli oleh seratus orang atau _vampire_.

Sosok yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Itachi yang sedang duduk di samping kiri Sai dan Kazu yang tertidur pulas disamping Itachi.

Itachipun memandangku dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu otouto?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tenang.

"Membaik, aniki.." Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berapa hari aku tak sadarkan diri?" tanyaku pada Itachi.

Tetapi kali ini bukan Itachi yang menjawab melainkan Sai, "Kamu tidur satu hari penuh. Satu hari lagi maka kita akan tiba di Kastil Dark. Bulan Purnama Dua hari lagi dari sekarang." jawabnya dengan suara rendah.

Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan pendapat, Itachi sudah memotongku dengan bertanya padaku, "Otouto, aku ingin kau menjelaskan pada kami tentang apa yang terjadi."

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung menghela napas dan mulai menceritakan kejadian 'itu'. Ketika aku bercerita, Kazu terbangun dari tidurnya dan ikut mendengarkan ceritaku.

Setelah aku menceritakan semuanya. Mereka semua terdiam tanpa kata. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Itachipun berkata, "Otouto, aku tidak tahu apa akibatnya.. Tetapi aku ingin kau lebih berhati-hati." Kazu dan Sai memandangku dan menganggukan kepalanya, tanda mereka setuju dengan Itachi.

"Baiklah…" jawabku tenang. Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kastil Dark.

Setelah beberapa lama kami terbang, dengan menunggangi Kazu. Kamipun dapat melihat Kastil Dark yang berada di atas bukit. Terlihat dari jauh, Kastil Dark yang terlihat angker dengan suasana gelap yang mengelilingi kastilnya.

Kamipun mendarat di dekat barrier yang menyelubungi Kastil Dark. Kazu mengubah sosoknya menjadi seorang manusia yang kira-kira berada pada umur 32 tahun, dengan rambut dan mata turquoisenya.

Tanpa ingin menghabiskan waktu secara percuma, kami langsung masuk ke dalam barrier itu. Dan langsung masuk ke Kastil Dark.

Sepanjang perjalanan, menuju masuk ke Kastil Dark. Kami tak melihat satu musuhpun menghadang kami. Menyadari situasi yang aneh ini. Itachi mengisyaratkan kami untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Aneh sekali, seharusnya mereka menyadari kita sudah masuk ke dalam tempat mereka. Dan seharusnya mereka meningkatkan penjagaan dengan ketat." Itachi berkata dengan nada bingung.

"Benar, seharusnya mereka sudah menghadang kita." kata Sai menambahkan. Aku terdiam memikirkan apa maksud dari semua ini, sedangkan Kazu memandang ke semua arah.

Tiba-tiba, kami dikejutkan oleh kata-kata yang Kazu ucapkan, "Aku.. merasakan suatu energi yang berasal dari arah sana." katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu yang berwarna emas dan berukuran lumayan besar.

Kami memandang satu sama lain, dan mengangguk. Kami perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju pintu itu, dan Itachi membuka pintu itu dengan paksa. 'BRUKKK !'

Ketika, pintu terbuka, aku melihat tiga sosok berjubah yang mengelilingi satu sosok terikat yang berada di tengah mereka. Ketika ku fokuskan penglihatanku. Ternyata sosok yang terikat itu adalah….

"NARUTO!"

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Totot toet ! Cliff Hanger…

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya?

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

And tell me about how do you think about this story? and this chapter?

Is it bad? or good?

**Next Chapter : The Darker inside [Reveal]**

Sanao another story :

'**Monochrome Sekai'**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**contain YAOI.**

**New Story Naruto Xover Yugi Oh** =

'**My Love Reincarnation'**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. ****Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi, untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu Negeri yang bernama Mesir…**

**Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy], ada M-Preg.**

**Dan Sanao pun mempublishkan fic baru, berjudul :**

'**Ever Since I meet You'**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kisah bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. *****AU*. Mix Song fic. Pairing : Sasunaru [main and yaoi couple], ItaOC [het couple]**

**Warning : This story contain YAOI [boyxboy]**

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa minna san *wave*.


	14. The Darker Inside Reveal

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), typo, dan umm kata-kata yang Sasuke pakai?

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight ItaNaru, SaiNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout* I only own Dark and Kazu..

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

-Thank you **Rhie chan Aoi sora **yang sudah mereview

=Aduh.. Gomenasai… Sanao kasih hint deh.. Kyuubi-sama akan menjadi pemeran orang baik kok.. ^^.. Terimakasih..^^

-Thank you for **Micon** sudah mereview

=Terimakasih atas supportnya .. yay SasuNaru forever!

-Thank you for **Sakura'UtsukushiiYoru** yang sudah mereview

=Semacam itulah..^^. Tentang Dark dia berbeda, di chapter ini akan Sanao jelaskan Dark secara detail …

-**Annnddd Thank you for the readers n reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert dan mem-favorit story Sanao, Sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

**Thank you for your support… Oh my,..support dari kalian semua sangat berarti untuk Sanao.. I LOVE YOU ALL..*bow bow* dan untuk minna san. Selamat anda mendapat video lime SasuNaru XD**

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"blablalablabla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

_**Italic Word **_= letter dan story telling

Enjoy

Flashback =

Ternyata sosok yang terikat itu adalah…. "NARUTO!"

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 14.2 : The Darker Inside [Reveal]**

Sasuke P.O.V

Ku lihat kondisi Naruto saat ini, kondisinya tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat oleh rantai. Satu dari ketiga sosok atau tepatnya _vampire_ yang memakai jubah, membuka jubahnya.

Dan kini dihadapan kami, terlihat _vampire_ yang nampaknya berusia sekitar dua puluh satu tahun dalam usia manusia. 'Dia' memiliki rambut pendek yang berwarna merah darah, matanya berwarna ungu, ungu yang sangat gelap. Dia memakai anting di telinga kirinya, anting itu berbentuk kelelawar terbuat dari batu berwarna ungu. Warna kulitnya sama seperti _vampire_ pada umumnya, yaitu putih pucat.

Dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Terlihat sederhana, tetapi yang membedakannya dengan semua yang ada disini, yaitu auranya yang begitu hitam dan gelap.

Author P.O.V

Melihat sosok _vampire_ itu, mereka [Sasuke dkk] tertegun, seperti terhipnotis oleh sesuatu.

"TIDAKKKK!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke yang pertama kali sadar, langsung melihat ke arah Naruto. Wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan kebingungan berubah menjadi kaget, kemudian amarahpun menggantikan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, melihat Naruto yang dihisap oleh _vampire_ berambut merah itu.

Sasuke berlari ingin menghantam _vampire_ berambut merah itu, tetapi hanya di hadang oleh Itachi. "Sasuke! Kamu tidak boleh bertindak gegabah!" kata Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam, dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah, dan tangan kanan yang mengepal kuat-kuat. Itachi juga mengepalkan tangannya, namun dia masih mengamati dengan seksama sosok _vampire_ berambut merah, sama halnya dengan Sai. Kazu yang melihat hal ini, entah mengapa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sosok Narutopun jatuh tergeletak lemas di atas lantai yang dingin, dan _vampire _berambut merah itupun melihat mereka, lalu menyeringai kepada Sasuke. "Ara… Ternyata kalian sudah sampai disini?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh.

'_Vampire_ ini.. pasti.. yang bernama Dark..' pikir Itachi.

"Perkenalkan.. Namaku Dark. Salam kenal.." kata _vampire_ yang sekarang sudah diketahui bernama Dark.

Itachi memicingkan matanya, lalu melihat Sasuke, Sai dan Kazu. "Kalian semua hati-hati. _Vampire_ ini berbahaya.." Kata Itachi dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Walaupun kalian datang kemari untuk mengambil kembali Naruto kalian. Tetapi sayang sekali, Naruto sudah menjadi milikku!" setelah selesai berbicara, Darkpun tertawa.

Sasuke yang mendengar Dark, berkata, "Apa kamu bodoh ya? Naruto itu bukan milik siapapun. Tapi milik dirinya sendiri." Sasuke mengakhirinya dengan tatapan tajam yang ia tujukan kepada Dark.

Dark berhenti tertawa, lalu memandang ke arah Sasuke dkk. "Fiuh..Ya sudahlah.. Aku kagum melihat kalian dapat menembus dan masuk ke kastilku. Kalau begitu aku beri kalian hadiah." dengan itu Dark menghentakkan kakinya.

Seketika itu, munculah sekitar tujuh puluh lima _vampire_ mengelilingi Sasuke dkk. "Sasuke, ini biar kami yang hadapi, kamu hadapi saja Dark dan rebut kembali Naruto!" teriak Sai.

"Ta..tapi…"

"Iya otouto.. Cepat! Selamatkan Naruto!" perintah Itachi pada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Kazu [yang sosok manusia] meminta pendapat, dan melihat Kazu yang menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar Dark yang kabur membawa Naruto.

Sasuke terus berlari, sampai dia melihat Dark berhenti. Dia perhatikan ruangan tempat dia berhenti sekarang ini. Ukuran ruangan ini, sama seperti ukuran ruangan tadi. Bedanya ruangan ini terdapat tulisan-tulisan aneh di seluruh dindingnya.

'Jangan-jangan ini ruangan untuk ritual yang Naruto sebutkan di dalam surat!' pikir Sasuke kaget.

Sasuke masih mengingat kata-kata Naruto di surat itu :

_**Tolonglah selamatkan aku dari dia. Sebelum dimulainya 'Ritual' itu, tolong cegahlah dia, jangan sampai ritual itu terjadi. Jika itu terjadi… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini.**_

'_**Ritual' itu akan dimulai pada malam bulan penuh atau bulan purnama. Aku akan menunggu kalian di tempat 'itu'.**_

'Malam ini kan malam bulan purnama! Jangan-jangan yang disebut oleh Naruto 'tempat itu' adalah kastil Dark tepatnya diruangan ini!' pikir Sasuke.

"Benar-benar hal yang mengesankan dari seorang Uchiha. Kau benar sekali Uchiha. Ritual yang Naruto sebutkan itu, akan terjadi disini.." kata Dark yang sekarang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

'Dia! Dia dapat membaca pikiran!' pikir Sasuke panik. "Betul sekali. Aku mempunyai kekuatan itu." jawab Dark dengan nada dingin.

"Naruto .." panggil Dark dengan lembut. Seketika, Naruto membuka matanya, dan Sasuke terkejut melihat matanya milik Naruto. Bukan warna biru yang sangat indah dan mampu menyaingi warna langit yang biru. Tetapi warna ungu yang sangat gelap, dingin, dan kosong.

'Ma… matanya ungu! seperti Dark!' pikir Sasuke. Sasukepun menelan ludah. 'Apa… maksudnya ini…?'.

Narutopun perlahan melayang di hadapan Dark, Dark berkata, "Narutoku... Naruto milikku… Hanya milikku seorang.. Senjata terkuat milikku seorang.." katanya sambil memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, semakin tercenggang dan marah, 'Apa! Senjata miliknya! Itu.. tidak mungkin!' pikir Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Darkpun melihat Sasuke, "Sasuke, kamu penasarankan, mengapa Naruto dan Aku memiliki mata yang sama?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih tercenggang menggeleng perlahan.

Darkpun meneruskan perkataannya, "Itu karena.._Pada suatu malam, lahirlah dua anak yang berbeda klan. Klan itu adalah klannya Naruto dan klanku. Waktu itu ayah Naruto adalah seorang kepala klan dan berperang melawan ayahku. Entah mengapa karna kejadian itu, sesuatu merubah mataku yang semula berwarna biru gelap berubah menjadi ungu, begitupula dengan Naruto_. Tetapi mata Naruto berubah warna hanya pada saat dia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini..—" 'kondisi seperti apa?' pikir Sasuke.

"Kondisi diantara hidup dan mati" jawab Dark. Sasuke kaget sekali mendengarnya, tetapi mencoba mendengarkan Dark yang melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan alasan mengapa Naruto adalah senjataku.. Karna dia.." kata Dark masih memegang Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak sabaran, Darkpun menyeringai, "Ternyata pikiranku tidak salah, Uchiha mempunyai 'suatu' perasaan kepada Naruto."

"Kamu! Jangan banyak bicara mengenai hal yang tak perlu! Jelaskan padaku mengapa kamu memangil Naruto sebagai senjatamu! " teriak Sasuke.

"_Ayah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah keturunan terakhir dari klannya. __Dan biasanya keturunan terakhir dari suatu klan adalah yang terkuat. Maka, Ayah dan Ayahnya Naruto bekerja sama, ayahku beralasan dia ingin membantu Naruto. Karena pada saat itu Naruto sakit-sakitan, sehingga Ayah Naruto menyetujuinya tanpa mengetahui alasan Ayah sebenarnya_. _Tanpa sepengetahuan ayah Naruto. Ayah menanamkan suatu senjata di dalam tubuh Naruto_"

'Senjata apa itu?' "Senjata itu bernama 'Hewp' [1]. Senjata itu, dibuat dengan darah dari seribu manusia. Senjata ini dapat menghancurkan setengah dari dunia ini dengan setengah kekuatannya. Dan ayah mengetahui bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi."

"Kalau begitu..bukannya tindakan ayahmu akan sia-sia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu.. bukan ayahku.. melainkan sosok yami yang bersemayam ditubuhnya. Tentu saja 'yami' dapat berpindah tubuh. _Dan akhirnya Ayah Naruto mengetahui rencana ayahku. __Dan merencanakan pemberontakan, tetapi berakhir dengan pembantaian dari kedua pihak klan. Yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan Naruto. Sebelum ayah mati, dia mengubah tubuhku. Sehingga hanya aku yang dapat mengaktifkan atau mematikan kekuatan Naruto. Jika aku mengaktifkan Naruto, maka mata kami akan berubah menjadi warna ungu. Setelah itu Naruto hidup denganku di kastil ini. Dan akhirnya dia kabur dari sini."_

Ketika Dark menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sosok Naruto bersinar lebih terang, dan cahaya itu menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. Sasuke dan Dark harus menutup mata mereka, akibat dari cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Ketika mereka membuka mata, disana terlihat sosok Naruto. Sosok Naruto yang sangat berbeda sekali, Naruto yang ini memiliki rambut yang panjang dan pirang. Terdapat sebuah mahkota di atas kepalanya, Memakai kalung berbentuk naga bersayap yang berwarna merah dan biru. Dia memakai pakaian putih [pikirkan pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh dewa-dewi mitologi Yunani. Naruto memakai pakaian seperti mereka. Begitupula dengan sandalnya]. Dia memakai pelindung tangan dan kaki. Terdapat dua sayap putih seperti naga. Dan terakhir Naruto membukakan mata ungunya dengan pandangannya yang kosong tertuju kearah Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku.. sangat mencintai Naruto.." kata Dark dengan nada rendah.

Tetapi Sasuke dapat menangkap ucapannya. "Lalu, mengapa kau sakiti Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melemparkan 'death glare'nya pada Dark.

"Sosok 'itu' yang mengaku sebagai 'aku' mengetahui aku mencintai Naruto. Dan jika aku berhadapan dengan Naruto, 'Yami' [Agar readers tidak bingung, sosok gelap dari Dark, Sanao namakan Yami], mengakibatkan Naruto terluka dan membenciku. 'Me' juga adalah Yami." Sasuke melihat mata Dark berubah menjadi biru gelap, dan kemudian warna itu tergantikan dengan warna ungu yang gelap dan dingin.

"Dan sekarang.. kamu sudah mengetahui semua rahasiaku.. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu hidup.." kata Dark sambil menyeringai.

" Ini pasti 'yami'.." pikir Sasuke.

"Dan, aku akan memerintahkan Naruto untuk menghancurkanmu." kata Dark yang masih memasang seringainya.

'A.. Apa!'

"Naruto, Hancurkan dia!" teriak Dark yang menunjuk Sasuke. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, 'Narutopun' melesat cepat ke arah Sasuke, dan….

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

An : Hewp = Hell Weapon

Wakh! Naruto dikendalikan! Mampukah Sasuke mengalahkan Dark dengan kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini?

And tell me about how do you think about this story? and this chapter?

Is it bad? or good? Di tunggu juga kritik dan sarannya ^.~

**Next Chapter : Naruto Heart**

Sanao another story :

'**Monochrome Sekai'**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**contain YAOI.**

**New Story Naruto Xover Yugi Oh** =

'**My Love Reincarnation'**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. ****Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi, untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu Negeri yang bernama Mesir…**

**Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy], ada M-Preg.**

**Dan Sanao pun mempublishkan fic baru, berjudul :**

'**Ever Since I meet You'**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kisah bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. *****AU*. Mix Song fic. Pairing : Sasunaru [main and yaoi couple], ItaOC [het couple]**

**Warning : This story contain YAOI [boyxboy]**

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa minna san *wave*.


	15. Naruto Hearts

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), typo[s]

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], slight ItaNaru, SaiNaru, OCNaru

Rating : M

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..again….. *pout*

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

-Thank you **sizunT hanabi **yang sudah mereview

= Haduh… gomenasai.. Sanao telat update… *bow bow*

-Thank you **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

= Yup betul ^-^.. Terimakasih …

-Thank you **Yuuchan no Haru999 **yang sudah mereview

= Tak apa-apa kok..^^.. Nanti kondisinya akan lebih dijelaskan di chapter ini..

-** Thank you for the readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR, favorit dan meng-alert story Sanao dan juga para silent readers[?], Sanao ucapkan terima kasih banyak.** *bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"blablalablabla" = percakapan biasa

_**Italic Word **_= letter dan story telling or other language

Enjoy

Flashback =

Naruto melesat cepat ke arah Sasuke, dan….

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 15 : Naruto Heart**

Sasuke P.O.V

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti mendadak.

'Mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti? Apa.. dia sudah mengingatku kembali?'

"_Earth Arrow_!" Aku melihat tangan kanan Naruto di selubungi oleh cahaya berwarna hijau lembut. Dan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah panah. Panah itu terbilang indah, dengan warna silver dan ukiran yang menawan, sedangkan busurnya berwarna emas.

Begitu takjubnya aku melihat senjata Naruto. Sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari anak panah yang mengarah tepat ke arahku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Aku beruntung, aku memiliki kekuatan _vampire_ dengan gerak _reflek_ yang sangat cepat. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan bernasib sama dengan lantai yang retak itu.

Melihat kekuatannya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. 'Mudah-mudahan saja jika kami sedang berbuat 'itu', aku dapat mendominasinya… Ahahahaha' *senyum-senyum gaje* [author & all character in this fic ber-sweat drop ria. 'Apaan tuh si Uchiha senyum-senyum sendiri.' pikir Dark. 'Jadi merinding… Brrr..' sambung Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri]

Aku menggelengkan kepala, 'Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Sekarang ini yang harus aku pikirkan adalah Cara Membuat **Naruto 'takluk' padaku**.' *insert Sasuke imajination here XD*

Ku lihat Naruto mengambil tiga anak panah dengan tangannya. Sama seperti senjatanya, dia juga memanggil anak panah itu dengan cara yang sama saat memanggil senjatanya.

'Ya ampun! Naruto dapat melepas tiga anak panah dalam satu kali serangan. Gawat!' pikirku panik.

Aku menghindari anak panah dengan mudah. 'Jika dia tipe petarung jarak jauh. Dia pasti akan lemah jika bertarung jarak dekat.'

'Kalau begitu….' Akupun berlari ke arah Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Sembari berlari, aku memanggil senjataku. Senjata milikku yang berupa dua pedang. Ku satukan dua pedangku sehingga berbentuk huruf 'X' [sama seperti senjata Lu Bu dari Dynasty Warrior, bedanya kalau Lu Bu dua tomabak, sedamgkan Sasuke dua pedang.]

"_Fire Sword Attack_!" seketika pedangku dilapisi oleh api. Ku arahkan pedangku ke arah Naruto. Dan kekuatankupun beradu dengan kekuatan Naruto.

Pedangku bertemu dengan panahnya. Aku melihat wajah Naruto, wajahnya ataupun matanya terlihat kosong dan dingin, Naruto tampak seperti '_puppet_' yang sedang dimainkan oleh sang '_Puppet Master'_.

Yang membuatku terkejut, Naruto berkata "_Change_.. _Air Sword_.. _Tornado_!" seketika panah Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. Pedangnyapun berwarna silver dengan pegangannya berwarna emas.

Setelah pedangnya berubah. Naruto mengibaskan pedangnya padaku seperti mengibaskan kipas. Muncul satu angin puting beliung datang mengarah kepadaku. Dengan Naruto yang sangat fokus kepada angin yang dia buat, aku mencoba berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya, dan berkata "_Thunder : Twin Dragon Sword_!", aku memisahkan pedangku. Ku pegang masing-masing pedang di kedua tanganku. Lalu ku kibaskan pedangku ke arah Naruto.

Dan muncullah dua ekor naga biru hendak menyerang Naruto. Belum Naga itu sampai ke Naruto. Naruto berkata "_Barrier_! _Change_! _Earth Arrow : Silver Snow Attack_!" . Naruto memasang sebuah 'barrier' di sekitarnya.

Setelah seranganku mereda. Dia mengubah pedangnya kembali ke bentuk panah. Lalu dia membidikku dengan melepas tiga anak panah. Aku menghindar dengan memajukan diriku ke depan, menunduk, dan melompat ke kiri. Tetapi, anak panah yang mengenai lantai di belakangku, meledak dan mengeluarkan bola-bola kecil yang berwarna putih seperti salju. Salju-salju itu mengumpul lalu bergerak dan berhenti di atasku. Naruto berteriak, "_Snow_ : _Rain Thunder_! " salju itu berubah menjadi aliran listrik.

Aku yang tak sempat menghindari beberapa listrik, terkena dan langsung tumbang, listriknya sama seperti serangan seribu volt milik pikachu [ketawan Sasuke suka nonton Pokemon, *Author dibuang ke danau*]. Walaupun listrik salah satu elemenku, tapi level listrikku masih berada di bawah level Naruto. Darahpun keluar dari mulut dan kepalaku. Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dariku, memandang diriku dengan tatapannya yang kosong.

"Naruto. Sudah cukup!" perintah Dark, yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Aku menaikkan satu alisku. Heran dengan sikap Dark yang menghentikan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Dark menyunggingkan seringainya. "Kau terlalu lama, Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan menggantikanmu membunuh '_knight_' kesayanganmu itu." kata Dark, seringainya masih belum luntur dari wajahnya.

Akupun memejamkan mataku, 'tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup menerima serangan lagi. Apakah, kali ini aku dapat menyelamatkan Naruto?'

Dark sudah bersiap diri dengan posisi bertarung, dia berteriak, "_Dark Flame Hell_!" Dark dengan tangan kanannya yang diselimuti api berwarna merah kehitaman berlari menuju arahku.

'Aku takkan menyerah! Naruto membutuhkanku! Aku masih kuat.' Aku membuka mataku, dan berusaha untuk bangun dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku lalu berteriak kepada Naruto,

"Naruto! Aku.. Kali ini aku pasti akan melindungimu!" teriakku menggema di ruangan ini. Aku mencoba berlari ke arah Dark mencoba menghadangnya, sembari menyiapkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk mengalahkan Dark dalam satu kali serangan.

Tetapi, karena kondisiku yang masih lemah akibat serangan listrik tadi. Tubuhku jatuh secara tiba-tiba. 'Oh Sial! Ayolah Sasuke! Berdiri!' aku terus-menerus menyemangati tubuhku [inner Sasuke kah?]. Tapi, apa daya tubuhku kembali terjatuh setiap kali aku mencoba mengangkat tubuhku.

Aku melihat Dark yang makin mendekatiku. 'Apakah hanya sampai disini saja perjalanan hidupku ini?' Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat kenangan-kenangan saat aku bersama Naruto, Itachi, Sai dan Kazu. Benar-benar hal yang menyenangkan dapat bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

Tapi, yang paling ku ingat adalah, kenangan ketika aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Senyumnya yang menawan masih teringat jelas di pikiranku. Senyumnya yang membuat hati dan tubuhku meleleh.

Tawanya, kepribadiannya, hangat dan aroma tubuhnya, mata biru indahnya, rambut pirangnya yang lembut, kulit tan-nya yang halus, bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, ramping dan sedikit berotot, jemarinya yang lentik, kaki dan tangannya yang panjang, dan.. [Stop! Dasar Mesum! :Author berteriak pakai toa] . Aku menyukai segala hal tentangnya.

Aku bersiap menerima serangan Dark. Tapi, serangan Dark… 'Kenapa... Tidak terasa sakit?' perlahan aku membuka mataku. Dan pemandangan didepanku, membuatku sangat terkejut.

Aku melihat Naruto berada di depanku. Matanya bertemu dengan mataku. "Sasuke, kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut. "A.. aku… baik-baik saja.. Kau sudah ingat Naruto?" tanyaku. Mata Naruto sudah kembali berwarna biru yang sangat kusukai, tapi sayap putih indahnya ternodai oleh warna merah darah.

Darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, "Na.. Naruto?" tanyaku panik.

"Tentu Sasuke. Aku selalu… mengingat _knight_ ku.." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "A… APA! TIDAK MUNGKIN NARUTO TERLEPAS DARIKU!" teriak Dark histeris.

"Sasuke… dia bukanlah Dark yang asli.. Dia dikendalikan oleh 'Yami'.. Aku akan menghancurkannya sekarang. Bila Dark sudah sadar, tolonglah dia... Berjanjilah padaku .." kata Naruto lembut.

"Baiklah.. Naruto.. Aku… Berjanji" jawabku lesu.

"Semangatlah Sasuke… Aku pasti akan selalu ada di sampingmu …" senyumannya masih terlihat diwajahnya yang pucat.

-**Warning-SasuNaru- KISS-SasuNaru-Warning**-

Tanganku memegang dagunya. Membawa pandangannya bertemu denganku. "Naruto… aku mencintaimu.." setelah itu, aku mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Narutopun berbalik menciumku.

Tangan kananku memegangi tengkuk lehernya sedangkan tangan kiriku memegangi pinggangnya membawa tubuh Naruto lebih dekat dengan tubuhku. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Aku mengigit kecil bibirnya meminta ijin masuk. Naruto segera membukakan mulutnya untuk kumasuki.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku segera memasuki daerah yang selama ini ingin kumasuki. Lidahku menjelajahi apapun yang bisa ku capai. Ku selusuri langit-langit, gusi-gusi dan giginya, lalu akupun mengajak lidah Naruto bermain. Rasa darah Naruto yang masih tersisa membuatku sangat haus.

Aku menggigit lidah Naruto dengan taringku yang baru muncul. Darahpun mengalir kembali, dan Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Aku dengan rakusnya, menelan semua darah Naruto, dan sebagai gantinya aku melilitkan lidahku dengan lidahnya berusaha untuk mendominasinya.

Dan usahaku berhasil, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil semacam desahan-desahan. Aku memutuskan menyudahi, karena oksigen masih sangat dibutuhkan oleh Naruto. Setelah lidahku lepas dari lidahnya, Naruto merengek kecil membuatku tersenyum senang. Aku menjilati saliva yang ada di dagu Naruto.

Setelah aku melepaskan Naruto. Aku melihat senyuman lembut muncul di wajahnya.

-**End of Warning- -End of Warning**-

"Jangan sampai kau mati, Naruto! Karna sekarang kau adalah milikku! Semakin cepat kamu menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, semakin cepat pula, aku akan mengklaimmu sebagai milikku selamanya." seringaipun muncul diwajahku.

Senyumannya semakin melebar dan diapun segera berlari kearah Dark. Dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto berkata "_Wings Open! Barrier_!" sayap Naruto mulai melebar dan dengan cepat sayapnya membungkus dirinya dan Dark. Membentuk sejenis kepompong, menghalangiku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto. Memang aneh untuk _vampire_ berdoa seperti ini. Tapi… jika ini untuk Naruto.. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Naruto P.O.V

'Syukurlah dengan ini. Sasuke dan yang lainnya, tidak akan terkena efek dari pertarunganku dengan Dark.'

Aku melihat Dark yang masih kaget, melihatku terlepas dari pengaruhnya. 'Tidak.. Bukan Dark.. Tapi Yami..' pikirku.

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Dark yang lebih tinggi dariku. Sehingga kepalaku hanya sampai di dadanya dan kulingkarkan tanganku di sekitar pinggangnya. "Dark…Aku.. Naruto.. Ingatlah aku, Dark…" panggilku lembut. Tampaknya, Dark terlepas dari pengaruh Yami karna dari dia menjawab panggilanku. "Naruto…apa ini mimpi?" tanyanya.

"Bukan mimpi Dark… Dark… Sekarang aku akan menghancurkan Yami…" kataku pelan.

"Tapi Naruto.. Jika kamu.. berhasilpun.. Tenagamu akan habis.. Dan nyawamu bisa…" kata Dark. Mata kamipun bertemu. Biru keunguan dan Biru.

"Aku bahagia… Aku dapat berguna bagi orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi. Tolong jaga '_knight_s' ku ya… Dark… Katakan pada mereka.. aku menyayangi mereka dan aku pasti kan kembali…" kataku.

Dark yang memandang mataku, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan berbisik "Baiklah"

"Bagus!" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Akhirnya Dark melihatku, dan tersenyum padaku.

"Oh ya Dark…" bisikku.

"Hmm..." Akupun meletakkan kembali kepalaku di dada Dark, tanpa sadar aku mempererat pelukanku.

"Jangan lupa, akupun menyayangi Dark..."

"Aku..tahu itu.." Dark membalas memeluk tubuhku. Akupun memejamkan mataku, lalu…

"_Hell Wing! Flaming cocoon full destroy_!" Tubuhku membawa keluar jiwa Yami dari tubuh Dark. Lalu menghancurkannya dengan api hidupku.

Teriakan Yami. Masih terngiang di telingaku. Akupun tersenyum. "Akhirnya… selesai juga .." aku menghela napas lega.

Aku melepas 'barrier' di sekelilingku, lalu kegelapanpun menghampiriku.

Sasuke P.O.V

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Aku segera bangun dan mempersiapkan tubuhku dalam posisi bertahan. Walaupun tubuhku memprotes, dengan bunyi 'Krak'.

"Naruto! Otouto!" Itachi membanting pintu keras sekali. Aku yang mengetahui bahwa itu Itachi, langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku, sehingga aku dalam posisi duduk. 'Syukurlah, mereka baik-baik saja. Mudah-mudahan Narutopun baik-baik saja.' Aku melihat keadaan Itachi, Sai dan Kazu. Tubuh mereka bermandikan darah, sampai-sampai rambut Itachi hampir berwarna merah.

"Sasuke… dimana Naruto?" tanya Kazu. Aku menunjukkan tempat dimana Naruto berada, di dalam _cocoon_ sayap Naruto. "Sedang apa dia?" tanya Sai.

"Dia sedang bertarung dengan Dark…" kataku dengan nada yang pelan. "APA!...-" belum selesai mereka berteriak.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan datang dari arah Naruto. Cahayanya benar-benar menyilaukan, sampai-sampai kami harus menghalangi cahaya itu, agar tidak merusak mata kami.

Setelah selesai, aku melihat sosok Dark yang menggendong Naruto ala 'Bridal Style'. "Kamu!" teriak Sai yang hampir mengeluarkan senjatanya. Namun tidak menyerang, sepertinya Itachi atau Kazu sudah menghentikan gerakan Sai.

Tetapi pandanganku tertuju pada sosok Naruto yang tampak pucat dan lemas. Perlahan-lahan Dark berjalan menuju kami, tampak air mata yang tertahan di matanya. Aku yang melihat mulai bergetar.

Darkpun berhenti di depan kami, lalu menyerahkan Naruto padaku.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan yang lembut. Tangan Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto yang dingin. "Naruto… Bangunlah… Semuanya sudah berakhir…" bisik Sasuke lembut.

Tapi, Naruto tidak bangun, dia juga tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meneteskan air mata. "Naruto… Naruto… mengapa?"

Itachi melihat ke arah Dark dan berkata, "Mengapa Naruto bisa seperti ini?"

Darkpun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dan berakhir dengan, "Dia berkata dia menyayangi kalian dan akan kembali." kata Dark dengan nada pelan.

Hening menyelimuti kami. Lalu Itachi berkata, "Mengapa kalian semua bersedih? Narutokan sudah berkata, dia akan kembali. Apa kalian tidak percaya padanya?" tanya Itachi.

"Ta… tapi…" kata Sai pelan.

"Betul.. Dia pasti akan kembali.." kata Sasuke tenang. Sasukepun memeriksa nadi Naruto, Sasuke merasakan denyut nadi Naruto yang lemah. "Dia masih hidup…" ruangan yang semula dingin itu, berubah menjadi hangat, dengan pikiran Naruto akan kembali pada mereka, cukup membuat mereka sangat bahagia.

"Mungkin.. dia dalam kondisi _comatose_…. Tidak lama lagi… juga dia akan bangun dari comatose nya…" kata Kazu meyakinkan.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu mari pulang…" kata Sasuke, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya seperti Dark menggendong Naruto yaitu ala _Bridal Style_. Setelah melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah menuju pintu yang terbuka.

Sasukepun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Dark yang menundukkan kepalanya tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat ia menyerahkan Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke berkata, "Mengapa, kamu diam?" Dark mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Naruto sudah menjelaskan padaku. Dan dia memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"Maksudnya ?" tanya Dark yang masih kebingungan.

"Maksudnya.. Agar Naruto senang, kau akan tinggal di mansionnya. Lagipula, kau sudah terbukti tak bersalah bukan?" tanya Sasuke. Dark diam tanpa kata.

Itachi, Sai, dan Kazu melihat ke arah Dark. "Benar itu…Naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan kamu sendiri disini. Sebaiknya, kamu menuruti permintaan Naruto. Jika tidak, pasti kami yang akan menjadi sasaran panah Naruto." kata Itachi dengan nada tenang. Sai dan Kazupun menganggukan kepalanya. Tanda setuju.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Dark dengan senyuman bahagia. 'Terimakasih Naruto…'

Merekapun keluar dari Kastil Dark, dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka…

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

**Next Chapter : Comatose …**

Read and Review always…^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

And tell me about how do you think about this story ? and this chapter ?

Is it bad ? or good ?

**Selamat Tahun Baru ^o^**

Sanao another story :

**Story Naruto Monochrome Factor** =

'**Monochrome Sekai'**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, dikenal dengan Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?**

**contain YAOI.**

**Story Naruto Xover Yugi Oh** =

'**My Love Reincarnation'**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi, untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu Negeri yang bernama Mesir…**

**Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy], ada M-Preg.**

**Dan Sanao pun mempublishkan fic AU mix Song, berjudul :**

'**Ever Since I meet You'**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kisah bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. *AU*. Mix Song fic. Pairing : Sasunaru [main and yaoi couple], ItaOC [het couple]**

**Warning : This story contain YAOI [boyxboy]**

Please Read and Review minna san … *charming smile*


	16. Comatose

**Dream ? Or not ?**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy).

Pair : SasuNaru [main]

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik Sanao…

Summary : Di sudut kota ini, Sasuke seorang _vampire_, bertemu dengan Naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar Naruto hanya manusia biasa?

Find out inside. RnR please. And This story contain YAOI.

-Thank you **Dallet no Hebi **yang sudah mereview

= Wah, Sanao senang Dall suka sama fic ini ^^. Douita .. ^^

-Thank you **cumi **yang sudah mereview

=Uwah maaffff - Belum ada .. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan ada.

-Thank you **NaMIAkaze-kawaii **yang sudah mereview

=Hallo.. Baguslah ^^ mungkin karena keadaan cuaca yang buruk. Ara? Enggak apa-apa kok ^w^ Sanao usahakan secepatnya k? ^.~

-Thank you **Chiyo Nanoyuki **yang sudah mereview

=Uwahh..*blink eyes* arigatou! *glomp* Ok, Sanao usahakan ^^ Terimakasih.. Iya nih *blush*. Mudah-mudahan aja memuaskan..

-Thank you **ririana uzumauchi **yang sudah mereview

=Arigatou ^-^

-Thank you **FallenAngel** yang sudah mereview

=Thanks for your support

-Thank you **Ju** yang sudah mereview

-Segera datang! :D

Here the Key !

' blablalablabla' = suara Sasuke dalam hati

"blablalablabla" = percakapan biasa

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 16 : Comatose**

Sasuke P.O.V

Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu, Naruto masih belum bangun juga. Dan aku mulai khawatir melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini.

Hari ini, hari yang cerah. Aku dan yang lain sedang berkumpul di kamar tidur Naruto. Aku mengamati sosok Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Selimut berwarna biru menutupi tubuhnya dari kaki hingga perut. Naruto memakai piyama biru bergaris. Tangan kanan Naruto berada di atas perutnya sedangkan tangan kirinya tergeletak di samping tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang selalu diikat kecil itu dilepas, tergerai di atas bantal. Memberi kesan '_innocent_' di sekelilingnya.

Aku memindahkan rambut yang menghalangi matanya, lalu membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

Itachi, Sai, Kazu, dan Dark tidak terganggu melihat aku bertingkah seperti ini kepada Naruto. Karena ..

~flash back

Setelah kami keluar dari Kastil Dark. Kami langsung kembali ke mansion Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_.

Ketika kami beristirahat.

"Sasuke. Apa tidak apa-apa Naruto digendong olehmu?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Otouto, maksud Sai disini. Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa membawa Naruto sendirian sepanjang perjalanan dari kastil sampai kesini? Jika kamu mau, kita dapat bergantian menggendong Naruto sampai ke mansion." ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak usah aniki. Naruto tubuhnya ringan, jadi aku tidak keberatan membawanya sampai ke mansion." aku memasang wajah datarku berharap Itachi ataupun yang lainnya tidak curiga dengan nada tinggi yang kugunakan.

"Mengapa kamu keras kepala sekali?" tanya Sai yang menyipitkan matanya.

"A-aku..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, Dark sudah memotong perkataanku.

"Karena Sasuke adalah kekasih Naruto." kata Dark dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Semua yang ada disinipun terdiam. Sungguh sunyi yang tidak mengenakan. Aku memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu. Sai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mungkin satu buku kamuspun dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kazu membelalakan matanya, Dark yang memasang wajah kesalnya, dan terakhir Itachi yang hanya menunjukan wajah kagetnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"APAA!" teriak semuanya.

"Otouto.. Apa maksud dari perkataan Dark?" tanya Itachi.

"M.. itu.." belum sempat aku menjelaskan, lagi-lagi Dark memotong perkataanku.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto melawanku, mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada satu sama lain. Bukannya itu tandanya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

'Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus berterima kasih pada Dark karena telah menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Naruto saat ini secara ringkas, padat, dan jelas. Atau memukulnya sampai aku puas, karena dia telah mendahuluiku.'

Itachi menghela napas, Sai memasang senyum palsunya, Kazu yang tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. "Wah..Selamat otouto! Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa mendapatkan Naruto." Ucapnya dengan senyum. Yup, senyum yang sangat... menakutkan...

"Yah.. Tadinya Naruto sudah ku incar dari awal kita berjumpa.." ucap Sai dengan nada kesal. "Tapi... ya sudahlah. Selamat ya Sasuke!" senyum palsupun kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

Lalu, aku melihat Kazu. Kazu menganggukan kepalanya. "Awas kau Uchiha! Jika kamu sampai membuat Naruto terluka, aku akan membuatmu menderita!" ucap Dark dengan nada mengancam. Aku mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

Setelah itu, kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke mansion Naruto.

~End Flashback

"Wah aku kagum pada kalian.. '_knights_' Naruto.. Bisa juga kalian bertahan tidak meminum darah Naruto selama dua bulan.." kata Dark dengan nada mengejek.

"Kami minum kok.." jawabku dengan nada santai.

Saat ini, kami semua sedang duduk di sofa kamar tidur Naruto. Aku memakai t-shirt berwarna putih dengan dua kancing atas terbuka, dan memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat muda dengan sabuk coklat melingkar dipinggang. Aku memakai jam tangan berwarna hitam di tangan kiriku. Tidak lupa rantai dengan cincin yang di beri oleh Naruto tergantung di salah satu rantai.

Itachi memakai t-shirt berwarna biru kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans. Sai memakai kemeja hitam berlengan panjang yang ia gelung sampai siku dengan memakai celana panjang hitam. Kazu memakai kaos putih dengan gambar naga di lengan kanannya dan memakai celana hitam pendek. Sedangkan Dark memakai t-shirt dengan rompi hitam dan memakai celana jeans hitam panjang.

Dark yang sedang memegangi gelas wine berisi darah miliknya, Kazu membaca sebuah buku bercover naga bersayap berwarna hitam yang menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, Sai yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di buku miliknya, Itachi yang asik membaca sebuah buku sambil memegangi cangkir berisi kapucino. Dan aku, memandangi sosok tidur Naruto dengan menopang pipi kananku dengan tangan kananku.

"Aniki..." ucapku dengan nada rendah, Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku, "Mengapa.. Naruto.. belum bangun juga?" tanyaku gelisah. Itachi menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Sabarlah otouto..Naruto pasti akan segera bangun kok..." jawab Itachi.

"Tapi..." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintu." ucap Dark yang langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur Naruto.

Dark P.O.V

'Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri selama dua bulan. Jika tidak cepat-cepat dibangunkan bisa gawat. Ukh.. aku berharap orang itu ada disini untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Dia kan punya ramuan itu.'

Kubuka pintu secara perlahan. Terlihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu, dia memakai jubah berwarna ungu kehitaman.

'Aura ini... ' aku menyipitkan mataku "Kamu..."

Normal P.O.V

"Dark, lama sekali." Sasuke melirik Sai.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi perhatian seperti ini pada Dark, Sai?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Bu.. bukannya perhatian! Ji.. jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Dark, aku tidak mau kita dicincang oleh Naruto saat ia bangun!"

Sasuke yang tak memperdulikan jawaban Sai kembali memandangi sosok Naruto yang masih terbaring. Tiba-tiba, muncul aura tak mengenakan menuju ke arah kamar Naruto.

Itachi yang pertama kali menyadari aura aneh itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Karena gerakannya, semuapun memandang ke arah Itachi.

Melihat Itachi yang memandang ke arah pintu membuat Sasuke, Sai dan Kazu siaga. Mereka menyadari aura aneh itu berhenti di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

BRAK! Pintupun terbuka, Darkpun masuk ke kamar, diikuti oleh seseorang berjubah.

'Aura aneh itu, berasal dari orang ini.'

"Dark, mengapa mereka semua melihatku seperti itu?" tanya sosok itu kepada Dark.

"Seperti bagaimana?"

"Seperti melihat orang aneh."

'Gimana enggak aneh. Pakai jubah hitam gitu di cuaca yang panas seperti ini.' pikir Sasuke

"Mungkin mereka senang, karena akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama anehnya dengan mereka." jawab Dark dengan nada cuek.

DUAK! "Adududuh~" Dark memegangi telur yang baru saja muncul di atas kepalanya. Setelah selesai memegangi kepalanya Darkpun menoleh ke arah sosok itu.

"Sebaiknya kamu memperkenalkan dirimu dulu." kata Dark kepada sosok itu.

"Loh, bukannya kamu yang akan memperkenalkanku kepada mereka semua?"

"Aku malas." jawab Dark singkat. Sosok itu menghela napas, dan membuka jubahnya.

Terlihat sosok itu mempunyai mata berwarna emas dan rambut berwarna merah, kulitnya putih tetapi tidak seputih _vampire_.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kyuubi. Salam kenal."

"Namaku..." ucap Kazu.

"Aku sudah mengenal nama kalian semua. Dark sudah memberi tahuku, tentang kalian semua, '_knights_' Naruto." potong Kyuubi.

"Kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penasaran.

"Naruto adalah adikku."

"HAH! Adik?" tanya Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sai serempak.

"Iya.. adik.. Meskipun bukan sedarah. Aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku."

"Sebenarnya, Kyuubi ini pernah dan masih cinta kepada Naruto. Namun setelah cintanya ditolak Naruto, dia menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri." kata Dark dengan nada mengejek.

Mendengar kata 'pernah dan masih cinta', Sasuke memandang Kyuubi dengan tajam. Menyadari Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang tajam. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Kyuubi,

"Tenang saja Sasuke. Sekarang ini, aku hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai adikku saja, tidak lebih dari itu."

Mendengar hal itu, Sasukepun menghela napas lega. 'Bisa gawat jika muncul saingan baru.'

"Aku melihat aura aneh berasal dari tubuhmu. Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?" tanya Itachi

"Aku adalah _cielo dragon_ (heaven dragon)"

"_Cielo dragon_? Pantas saja kami merasakan aura yang tak mengenakkan dari tubuhmu." kata Sai

Saat _vampire_ dan _cielo dragon_ bertemu, walaupun mereka bukan musuh. Tetapi masih ada perasaan 'lawan' dibandingkan 'kawan'

Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi sebuah cairan berwarna lavender.

"Aku akan memberikan ini kepada Naruto, siapa tahu dengan ini Naruto akan tersadar dari komanya."

"Apa itu?" Itachi melihat botol yang digenggam Kyuubi

"Ini ramuan." jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Kok warnanya lavender gitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ooh ini ramuan buatanku sendiri." jawab Kyuubi dengan bangga.

"Apa kamu yakin. Ini bukan produk gagal?" tanya Sai.

"Ya bukanlah! Aku ini 'jenius' dalam hal meramu! Lagipula aku enggak bakal mungkin berani meminumkan ramuan gagal ke Naruto! Pastinya aku akan menyerahkannya kepada Dark!" teriak Kyuubi kesal.

"Loh, kok aku!"

Sasuke menatap botol yang Kyuubi genggam lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dari para 'saudara'nya yang berkelahi untuk menatap Naruto dan memegangi tangan kiri Naruto. 'Mudah-mudahan saja, ramuan itu berhasil membangunkanmu Naruto.'

Sedangkan Kazu memasang pose berpikir, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang menegaskan dia sedang berpikir sangat keras, berusaha mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Kazupun membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak, "Jangan-jangan kamu itu, NAGA SEMBILAN!"

Sasuke yang terbangun dari lamunannya gara-gara teriakkan Kazupun menoleh, "Apa itu naga sembilan?" tanyanya.

"Naga sembilan itu julukan bagi Kyuubi atas kejeniusannya dalam hal meramu." jawab Dark.

"Sebaiknya ramuan ini segera di minum oleh Naruto. Satu kali minum harus habis. Efek ramuan ini akan bekerja satu hari. Mudah-mudahan saja Naruto akan bangun besok." Kyuubi menyerahkan botol kecil itu kepada Itachi. Sasuke membangunkan lalu menopang tubuh Naruto sehingga posisi duduk dengan tubuhnya. Itachi membuka mulut Naruto lalu meminumkan ramuan lavender itu. Sedangkan Sasuke memijat leher Naruto, agar ramuan tersebut tertelan.

Setelah meminumkan ramuan itu pada Naruto. Terdengar suara 'KRUKK' dari perut Kazu. Semuanya [kecuali Naruto] melihat Kazu. Merasa di perhatikan, Kazu mengusap-usap perutnya. "Maaf, tapi aku lapar. Aku belum makan siang."

"Oh, iya ya kita semua kan belum makan siang! Ayo semuanya kita makan siang dulu." ajak Itachi.

"Ukh.."

"Kenapa aniki?"

"Persediaan makanan kita sudah habis. Aku lupa tidak membelinya tadi." ucap Itachi dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Apa! Terus sekarang kita gimana dong? Aku udah lapar nih."

"Tenang Sai. Untungnya kita masih punya persedian makanan, tapi hanya cukup untuk makan siang saja." ucap Kazu berusaha menenangkan Sai.

"Setelah makan, siapa yang mau membantuku membeli persediaan makanan?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku mau." kata Sai.

"Aku juga." ucap Kazu.

Setelah makan, Itachi, Sai, dan Kazu berangkat membeli persediaan makanan. Pada saat melewati lorong di dalam pohon besar, Kazu tidak diijinkan berjalan jauh dari Sai ataupun Itachi, karena Kazu belum menjadi '_knight_' Naruto dan tidak mempunyai cincin yang menjadi password keluar masuk mansion Naruto. Sekarang ini, yang tinggal di mansion: Sasuke, Dark, dan Kyuubi [Naruto juga termasuk].

"Dark, Kyuubi, aku akan ke kamar Naruto, mau melihat keadaannya." Dark dan Kyuubi membalas Sasuke dengan anggukan. Sasukepun pergi dari ruang makan menuju kamar Naruto. Dan tinggallah Dark dan Kyuubi yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan menuju ruang santai.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di sofa cokelat. "Kyuubi, kau menginap saja di sini."

"Tapi Dark, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini. Malam ini saja aku harus menghadiri rapat para naga sembilan. Untuk mendiskusikan suatu masalah."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto. Apa kamu tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto? Melihatnya bangun?" tanya Dark.

"Mungkin, sehabis rapat aku bisa datang lagi ke sini dan menginap."

"Nah gitu dong. Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali para naga sembilan mengadakan rapat. Biasanyakan rapat diadakan dua tahun sekali. Kalau tidak salah, rapatnya sudahkan bulan lalu?"

"Mungkin karena kamu yang kalah sama Yami. Dan Yami yang menyerang Naruto dan '_knights_'nya"

"Kok tahu."

"Semua para naga sembilan sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Kali ini kita masih bisa bersantai karena Yami sudah dimusnahkan oleh Naruto. Masalahnya 'partner Yami' belum ditemukan. Dan lagi sebelum Yami membangunkan _Hewp_ Naruto. Terasa getaran bumi yang abnormal."

"Oh itu. Akupun merasakannya, sebelum Yami menguasai tubuhku lagi. Saat itu bersamaan dengan..."

"Dengan apa?"

"Pada saat itu, Naruto menjerit kesakitan."

"Menjerit? Dark, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Setelah Naruto bangun, aku akan memeriksa dia. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku masih belum yakin. Persentase mungkin masih tujuh persen."

"Baiklah. Tapi jika persentase itu sudah mencapai sembilan puluh enam persen, beritahu aku. Apalagi jika itu buruk dan berkaitan dengan Naruto." jawab Dark dengan nada sedih.

"Dark, kamu.."

"Tidak! Aku.. hanya.."

"Aku tahu Dark. Selama ini kamu memiliki perasaan khusus pada 'dia' khan?"

"Aku.. Sudah mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam jauh semenjak 'dia' dengan bocah Uchiha itu."

Suasanapun menjadi tidak begitu mengenakkan.

"Ya sudahlah, kita membicarakan hal yang lain. Suasana jadi tidak enak begini."

"Ya." kata Kyuubi sambil mengangguk tanda setuju.

Setelah itu merekapun membicarakan hal yang lain.

"Kami pulang." kata Itachi yang membawa barang belanjaan.

"Selamat datang." kata Kyuubi.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Lama sekali." Dark menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Karena Kazu. Kita jadi terlambat." Sai melihat Kazu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kazu? Mengapa karena Kazu?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat tangga.

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju tangga, lalu ke dapur. "Karena Kazu tersesat. Dia berkali-kali tersesat. Sehingga kami harus mencarinya." ucap Sai jengkel.

"Aku kan tidak pernah ke kota. Dan juga kalian cepat sekali jalannya."

"Kazu tidak pernak ke kota? Lalu bagaimana jika makanan habis?" tanya Dark.

"Di hutan, banyak makanan yang bisa dimakan." jawab Kazu.

Setelah itu mereka menyimpan belanjaan mereka. Dan berbincang-bincang di ruang santai. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke kamar Naruto, untuk melihat keadaannya.

Setelah makan malam. Kyuubi pamit dan pergi menghadiri rapat. Dan mereka semua senang Kyuubi akan menginap di mansion Naruto.

di suatu tempat

"Gelombang hitam?"

"Apakah 'makhluk' itu akan dibangunkan oleh 'dia'."

"Tinggal 'dia'. Yami sudah dibunuh oleh Naruto Uzukaze."

"Naruto Uzukaze? Anak manusia itu?"

'Hump, berbicara dengan nada arogan seperti itu. Dibanding denganmu. Naruto jauh lebih kuat daripada kalian semua yang ada disini.' pikir Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Sekarang ini yang kita bisa hanyalah mencari lalu menangkap 'dia' jangan sampai dia sampai membangunkan 'makhluk' itu. Kalau begitu rapat ini cukup sekian."

'Hhh.. mengadakan rapat yang hanya membuang-buang waktu. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, malah membicarakan hal yang tak penting. Ya sudahlah, yang penting rapat selesai. Dan aku pulang ke mansion Naruto.' pikir Kyuubi.

'Dan tingkat kemungkin menjadi lima belas persen.'

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Awawa.. ada masalah lagi!

Apakah Naruto akan bangun?

Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya… ^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

**Next Chapter : You are My Love**

**p.s: cerita Dream ? Or not ? sudah di Re-write. Dan beberapa chapter sebelumnya mengalami perubahan. **

Re-write: 23 Juni 2011


	17. You are My Love

Dream ? Or Not ?

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : Contain Yaoi [boy x boy]

Pair : SasuNaru [main]. Other? Only hint or slight.

Rating : M

N : Untuk Naruto yang berulang tahun dan juga saiya.. Wahoo, happy birthday to me ^o^ Dan tentunya untuk para readers. *wink*

Music : Aqua Timez - Sen no Yoru wo Koete

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Chapter 18: You are My Love**

"Pagi aniki, Sai."

"Pagi otouto."

"Pagi Sasuke." Sasuke lalu duduk dan mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Otouto, tadi malam kamu tidur di kamar Naruto?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mengapa kamu tidak tidur di kamarmu Sasuke. Kamarmu dekat dengan kamar Naruto. Jika ada apa-apa kamu bisa langsung ke kamarnya. Lagipula kamu tidur di sofakan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sai, Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ketika ia terbangun nanti. Aku… hanya ingin menjadi yang pertama kali dilihat olehnya." Sasuke melihat Itachi dan Sai memberi tatapan sedih, membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Terimakasih atas makanannya. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Naruto." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah. Aku harap otouto baik-baik saja." Jawab Itachi yang memandang sosok Sasuke yang menghilang.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Kyuubi dan Dark yang baru saja keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Pagi."

"Mengapa dua knights Naruto lesu sekali hari ini? Jika ini terjadi terus-menerus bisa-bisa jika ada yang akan menyerang Naruto. Kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." kata Dark dengan nada mengejek.

Sai yang tidak terima ejekan Dark, langsung menatap Dark dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa kamu bilang?" dan tentunya dengan nada yang sama dinginnya.

"Apa pendengaranmu kurang-"

"Sudahlah Dark. Pagi-pagi kamu sudah berbicara sebanyak ini. Dapat dari mana energimu itu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada kesal.

"Paling-paling curi ayam tetangga. Terus minum darah tu ayam."

"Hei! Mana mungkin aku yang bangsawan ini curi ayam. Minumanku itu elit [1], bukan dari ayam!"

"Kami hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke." Mendengar ucapan Itachi yang tiba-tiba membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Aku yakin dia itu orang yang kuat. Jika tidak. Tidak mungkin aku menitipkan Naruto kepada orang lemah." Itachi dan Sai mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Dark.

"Lagipula aku sudah meminumkan Naruto ramuan buatanku. Dia pasti akan bangun."

-Di kamar Naruto-

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Vampire ini berjalan mendekati sosok yang terbaring itu, menarik kursi terdekat lalu duduk di kursi.

"Kapan kamu akan terbangun Naruto?" bisik Sasuke lembut.

Naruto P.O.V

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Dimana ini?" Ketika aku melirik ke kiri, aku melihat seekor naga yang melingkarkan tubuhnya di sekitar tubuhku seperti melindungiku dari semua ancaman. Ketika aku melihat matanya, aku tersentak kaget. Mata ini mata yang sangat aku kenal.

"Ciel? Kaukah itu?"

"Ya Naruto ini aku."

"Apakah ini saatnya?"

Ciel mengangguk, "Ini saatnya kamu akan menjadi ketua klan Uzukaze, Naruto."

"Tapi paman. Jika paman memberikan seluruh kekuatanmu padaku dan menjadikanku sebagai ketua klan. Paman Ciel akan menghilang," aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu paman."

"Ini sudah takdir Naruto. Kaulah yang terpilih, aku hanya mengemban nama ini hingga kau cukup umur dan kuat untuk menerima tugasmu."

"A..aku mengerti." Cahaya biru keluar dari tubuh Ciel dan perlahan berkumpul membentuk bola melayang di atas Ciel.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto," tangan manusia paman Ciel menepuk pundakku. "Oh ya Naruto. Apakah kamu bahagia bersama dengan vampire Uchiha itu?"

"Vampire Uchiha? Itachi? Sasuke?"

"Sasuke."

"Bila bersama dengan Sasuke, terasa nyaman. Hati terasa berbunga-bunga. Dan jantung ini," aku memegang tempat dimana jantungku berada. "Jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat ketika berada di dekatnya. Aku cinta padanya," aku tersenyum kecil. Melihat senyumku paman Cielpun ikut tersenyum.

"Naruto ingatlah kata-kata terakhirku ini. Apapun yang terjadi, ikutilah kata hatimu."

'Kata hatiku?'

"Maksud paman apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih dari ini." Seketika bola biru yang melayang di atas Ciel menuju ke arahku dan masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku merasakan seluruh badanku membeku, bisa aku rasakan bola biru yang masuk ke tubuhku memencar menjadi aliran yang memenuhi tubuhku, lalu bagian terbesar yang masih berupa bola kecil perlahan membatu dan membentuk menjadi sejenis batu mulia, menghilang masuk ke jantung.

"Jaga dirimu Naruto." Setelah itu Cielpun menghilang. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi cahaya-cahaya kuning kecil di sekelilingku. Aku yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh berteriak sangat keras.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara itu, suara yang perlahan-lahan membuatku tenang. Naruto, aku ada di sisimu selamanya.

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto… mengapa belum bangun juga?

Aku melihat wajah Naruto. Seperti orang yang tertidur.. damai sekali.

"Apa aku harus menciumnya?" agar dia terbangun.

Tapi itukan hanya cerita khayalan belaka. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan bangun karena ciuman.

Siapa tahu Naruto akan terbangun.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Naruto. Lalu aku mengecup kedua bibir yang lembut itu. Aku tumpahkan seluruh perasaanku pada Naruto lewat ciuman ini. Semua rasa cemas, bahagia, sedih dan harapan. 'Naruto bangunlah…'

Entah aku yang bermimpi atau kenyataan, bibir Naruto bergerak seperti membalas ciumanku. Dengan cepat aku menyudahi ciumanku lalu aku melihat wajah Naruto. Harapanku tidak sia-sia, setelah beberapa detik. Kedua mata Naruto terbuka menampakan iris mata biru yang selama ini tertutupi. Matanya yang tidak terfokus perlahan-lahan focus menatapku. "Sasu… ke."

"Naruto," jika aku bukan seorang Uchiha, aku pasti akan menangis. Aku merendahkan tubuhku lalu aku dekap tubuh Naruto. "Syukurlah kamu sudah bagun." Aku mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Dekapanku semakin erat karena ketakutanku akan kehilangan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sasuke." Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Aku tersenyum lega, mendengar tawa Naruto untukku seperti mendengar alunan musik yang sangat merdu. Aku bergerak ke arah leher Naruto dan membenamkan wajahku di lehernya. 'Jeruk..' "Wangi jeruk," gumamku dengan suara rendah.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku menggeser kepalanya, sehingga aku semakin terbenam di lehernya. "Sasuke? Jeruk?" sepertinya Naruto hanya mendengar kata jeruk saja.

Aku semakin menghirup aroma jeruk dari tubuhnya tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa, "Sasuke hentikan… geli.." itulah kata-kata yang dia ucapkan.

-Lime/Lemon-Lime/Lemon-

'Geli?' aku tersenyum jahil. 'Kalau ini?' aku menjilat leher Naruto. "Auh.." Naruto bergetar. "Hmm.. sensitive sekali kulitmu ini, Naruto." Aku menjilat leher Naruto lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sampai aku menemukan tempat yang membuat Naruto menjeritkan namaku.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Naruto lalu meletakannya di atas tubuhku. Sehingga aku terbaring di bawah tubuh Naruto. Aku memposisikan kepalaku di leher Naruto. Lalu melanjutkan aktifitasku yang sempat terganggu.

"Sasuke.. Aah~" Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram pundakku. Kedua kakinya mengapit badanku. 'Aku ingin merasakan darah Naruto. Tapi, yang lain pasti akan tahu Naruto sudah bangun. Mereka datang ke kamar Naruto. Dan menggangu kami. Sepertinya saat ini aku hanya bisa membuat tanda 'spesial' saja di lehernya.'

Kedua tanganku bergerak lincah membuka kancing-kancing baju Naruto dan tentunya kancing bajuku juga. Setelah itu tangan kiriku memegang tengkuk leher Naruto, tangan kananku sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam piyama yang Naruto kenakan. Aku memijat dengan lembut salah satu tonjolan yang ada di dada Naruto sampai tonjolan itu menegang. Lalu tangan kananku beralih menjelajahi punggung Naruto. Jari-jariku mengikuti tulang belakangnya. Aku yang masih menjilati leher Naruto kini menambahkan gigitan-gigitan kecil membuat Naruto semakin mendesah. Dan desahannya semakin membangunkan kejantananku. Tangan kananku yang semakin menuruni tubuh Naruto terhalang oleh celana Naruto yang belum aku lepas. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan celana Naruto. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan menjelajahi tubuh Naruto. Aku menemukan sepasang setengah globe yang lembut dan kenyal. Tangan kananku membelai kedua globe itu dengan lembut dan tak lama tangan kiriku menyusul tangan kananku memainkan kedua globe itu, sekali-kali salah satu jari menyentuh lubang kecil yang ada di anatara dua globe itu. Membuat Naruto semakin mendesah nikmat.

Aku meremas kedua globe itu, lalu menaikan tubuh Naruto sehingga kejantanannya bersentuhan dengan perutku. Aku berhadapan dengan kedua tonjolannya yang menegang. Melihat ini, aku langsung menjilati satu tonjolan tersebut, menjilat, menggigit, menggulum. Naruto mendekap kepalaku. Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat, nafas yang semakin memburu dan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dia sangat menyukai ini. Setelah puas, aku mengajak kembarannya untuk bermain dengan lidahku. Aku menarik tonjolannya dengan gigiku. Sedangkan tangan kananku masih bermain dengan globenya. Tangan kiriku mulai bermain dengan bola kecil miliknya lalu sesekali meremas kejantanannya.

Aku yang merasa telah cukup menandai Naruto sebagai milikku. 'Diakan baru saja bangun. Apa aku harus menghentikan ini?' akupun meletakan Naruto kembali di tempat tidur. Aku yang berada di atasnya langsung duduk dan memperhatikan sosok Naruto.

Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai, pancaran cinta terlihat dari kedua mata birunya yang menggelap dan setengah menutup. Mata itu tertuju melihatku. Semburat merah muda yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di samping kepalanya. Bajunya yang terbuka dan setengah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Dada yang naik turun. Kedua tonjolannya yang menegang membuatku ingin memegangnya. Akupun memegang kedua tonjolan itu dengan tanganku. Aku menekan tonjolan itu lalu aku memilin-milin kedua tonjolan di jariku.

"Aah~ Sasuke~" perhatianku kembali tertuju pada wajah Naruto. Kepala dan badannya terangkat. Dahinya mengerut, kedua matanya menutup, mulutnya terbuka memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang putih dan lidahnya yang merah. Aku menghentikan gerakanku. Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya, seakan ingin disentuh olehku lagi. Aku mengarahkan kembali pandanganku. Kaki Naruto terbuka lebar, kejantanannya yang menegak sangat terlihat, begitu juga dengan kedua bola kecil yang ada di bawah kejantanannya dan lubangnya. Erotis… benar-benar erotis. Aku tidak sabar ingin menjamahnya. Tapi, apa Naruto mau. Aku terdiam, aku tidak ingin memaksa Naruto.

"Sasuke," panggilan Naruto menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Hm?"

"Ke.. kenapa berhenti?" dengan suara kecil Naruto bertanya padaku.

'Apa ini tandanya, diapun ingin lebih dari ini?'

"Kamu baru saja bangun. Dan aku tidak ingin memaksamu ataupun menyakitimu." Aku memalingkan wajahku tak inigin melihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan penyesalan karena telah berbuat ini ataupun yang lainnya.

Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu mendekatiku. Aku yang terkejut menggerakan kepalaku melihat Naruto lagi. Naruto mendekati wajahnya padaku lalu menciumku dengan lembut. "Aku-" turun mencium leherku "ingin-" turun ke dadaku "kamu-" lidahnya menjilat satu tonjolan "menjamahku." lalu menjilat tonjolan yang lain.

Naruto melihatku, kedua mata birunya menatapku, memohon, memohon padaku untuk menjamahnya.

"Aku ingin kamu memilikiku seutuhnya. Dan aku juga memilikimu seutuhnya." Lalu Naruto menundukan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku bila aku terdengar egois." Aku yang terkejut mendengar perkataan yang Naruto ucapkan tersenyum kecil. Aku memegang dagu Naruto lalu mengangkatnya sehingga Naruto kembali menatapku. Aku menciumnya, ku jilati bibir bawahnya sebagai permintaanku untuk masuk.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, tanpa basa-basi aku segera memasuki mulutnya dengan lidahku. Lidahku menjelajahi mulutnya. Menyelusuri giginya, langit-langit dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bergulat dengan lidahku. "Nnn.."

Aku menghentikan permainan agar Naruto dapat bernafas kembali. "Hosh… hosh.. Sasuke." Aku menjilat saliva yang turun ke dagunya.

"Uum Sasuke.. Bolehkah aku…" Aku menaikan satu alis. Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada kejantananku. "Sebelum itu, basahi dulu jari-jariku." Ketiga jari ada di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto lalu memasukan satu persatu jariku ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menjilati, menggigit kecil dan menggulum jari-jariku. Aku yang memandang wajah Naruto semakin membuat kejantananku menegang. Setelah jari-jariku cukup basah. Aku menyuruh Naruto berhenti.

"Sekarang, giliran 'ini'," aku menunjuk kejantananku "yang harus kamu basahi Naruto." Aku membuat nada yang aku gunakan, menjadi nada perintah. Dengan cepat Naruto memegang kejantananku dengan kedua tangannya. Lidahnya bermain dengan kepala kejantananku yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum. Aku merendahkan kepalaku, lalu membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto mendesah. Tanganku menggapai kedua globenya, tangan kananku mencubit salah satu globe kenyal itu, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan membuat kejantananku masuk lebih dalam di mulut Naruto. Lalu tangan kiriku membukakan kedua globe itu, jariku mulai masuk ke lubang Naruto. Naruto yang tidak menyangka ada benda yang masuk ke lubangnya dengan reflek meremas jariku.

'hangat, basah, dan memeluk jariku dengan erat.' Melihat Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan jariku, aku menambah satu jari lagi. Dan membentuk gerak zig zag dan gunting agar lubang kecil Naruto ini bisa aku masuki. Tetesan air jatuh, Naruto menangis. "Naruto tenanglah." Aku mengangkat kepala Naruto dengan tangan kiriku, karena tangan kananku sedang mempersiapkan lubang Naruto. Lalu aku mencium Naruto. Lidahku dengan lidahnya saling bertemu. Dengan Naruto yang mulai tenggelam dalam ciumanku, aku menambahkan satu jari lagi masuk. Setelah itu aku memaju mundurkan jariku. Tangan kiri Naruto berada di tengkuk leherku dan tangan kanannya memegang kepalaku, agar aku tidak melepaskan ciumanku dengan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian jariku menyentuh tekstur yang berbeda dengan yang lain dan "Hyaaah~" desahan yang erotis.

Aku mengeluarkan jari-jariku. Naruto mendesah pelan, menginginkan sesuatu untuk masuk ke dalam lubangnya. "Apakah kamu ingin aku untuk memasukan kejantananku ke dalam lubangmu Naruto?"

Mata birunya kembali menatapku, "Y-ya.. Aku mohon Sasuke.." Aku memalikan tubuh Naruto, sehingga Naruto menghadap ke kasur, kedua tangan dan kakinya menompangnya agar tidak terjatuh. Aku membuka kedua globe lembut itu dan melihat lubang Naruto lalu aku mengarahkan kejantananku masuk ke dalam lubangnya. "Nyaaahh~ Sasuke! Mmh.. ah." Aku memaju mundurkan kejantananku, tanganku memegang pinggulnya. Aku mengangkat bajunya, sehingga punggungnya terlihat. Lalu aku menjilat satu tempat sensitive di punggungnya dan menggigitnya.

Aku memegang kedua tangan Naruto lalu mengangkatnya menjadi posisi duduk. "Ha~ aah~" aku menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto ke badanku, sehingga kejantananku masuk lebih dalam ketubuhnya. Tangan kananku memegang dan memijat kejantannya, tangan kiriku memilin salah satu tonjolan pink di dadanya. "Sasuke!" aku mengeluarkan kejantananku, ku putar tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto menghadap ke arahku.

Lalu aku masukan kejantananku dengan cukup keras, membuat Naruto berteriak dan mendesah. "Hyah! Sasuke! Nnn lebih keras!" aku menyeringai senang nampaknya aku telah menemukannya. Naruto mendekap kepalaku lagi. Dan aku menjilati semua titik sensitive Naruto, termasuk kedua tonjolan pink itu dengan lihai. Aku masih memasuki lubang Naruto lebih dalam dan mendengarkan desahan, teriakan yang keluar dari Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto memegang sisi kepalaku. "Sasuke.." aku mencium bibir Naruto yang merah. Lalu aku kembali menggulum tonjolan sensitive yang ada di dadanya. Kejantananku menghantam dengan keras 'special spot' Naruto yang reflek membuat lubang Naruto meremas lebih kuat kejantananku. Aku menggit leher Naruto, dan tanganku yang meremas kejantanan Naruto sukses membuat Naruto klimaks. Cairan menyembur keluar dari kejantanannya membasahi tanganku. Aku yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ia klimaks di tambahnya lubangnya yang semakin menyempit dan meremas kejantananku, membuatku melihat cahaya putih yang meledak. Cairanku menyembur di dalam tubuh Naruto. 'Akhirnya Naruto…' aku menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Aku dan Naruto masuk ke dalam air hangat yang tadi aku sudah siapkan. Karena Naruto yang sudah hamper tertidur kelelahan. Aku membersihkan tubuhku dan tubuh Naruto. Setelah selesai, kami mengeringkan badan dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Naruto kamu duduklah di sofa. Aku akan mengganti spreimu dulu."

"Kenapa?" dengan polosnya Naruto bertanya padaku.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat aktifitas yang baru saja kita lakukan? Atau aku harus melakukannya lagi agar kamu tidak lupa?"

"Uuk.. dasar Sasuke teme." Gumam Naruto yang masih terdengar olehku. Wajahnya diwarnai semburat merah mudah. Melihat itu aku menyeringai senang.

Setelah selesai mengganti sprei dan selimut dan bantal. Aku menggendong Naruto dan meletakannya di tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu aku masuk dalam selimut lalu merebahkan diri di samping Naruto. Aku memeluk Naruto yang menggunakan dadaku sebagai bantalnya.

"Akhirnnya kamu milikku. **You are my love**." aku mencium dahi Naruto.

"Ya" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Aku dan Narutopun tertidur, memasuki alam mimpi.

Hal terakhir yang aku pikirkan adalah, 'Tidak kusangka ciumanku berhasil membangunkan Naruto'

~~TBC~~

Note: [1] Maksud elit di sini, darah manusia. Jadi Dark minum darah manusia bukan darah hewan atau tepatnya ayam XD

Waahhh! Lemon pertama Sanao! Bagaimana lemonnya? Jelek? Bagus? Hweeh T.T Mudah-mudah para readers suka. Dan akhirnya Sanao telah menepati janji bikin lemon ^w^. Terimakasih Orange Naru atas masukannya. :D

Wahoo! Reviewan hampir 100.. Terimakasih semuanya! *hug all* Terimakasih atas reviewan, favorit dan alert. *bow*

-T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U-F-O-R-R-E-V-I-E-W-

-hatakehanahungry

-CCloveRuki

-Uchy-san

-asuna v.t.e

-NozomiIchikun

-Itakyuu lover

=Uwah terimakasih ^w^ Ehehe maaf ya telat.. *bow*

-chy Karin

=Terimakasih Cahya :D Ohoho.. senangnya.. :] Gomen Sanao telat update ^^'a

-Ace Sam Luffy

=Halo Ace-san *wave* Pasti dong *cengir lima jari* XD Iya nih Sanao juga sedang tidak suka dia. Tapi apa boleh buat… Naru chan yang suka. Suka banget dan sama-sama ^^

-dinaa san

=Wah.. perasaan ketika mengetik chap yang sebelumnya terasa panjang, eh waktu dipublish ternyata pendek ceritanya T.T Terimakasih ^-^

-Nara Hikari

=Ara? Sanao akan detailin deh ficnya ^w^

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya….^-^


End file.
